Wild Pagan Heart
by I'm Miss World
Summary: UNDERGOING REVISIONS "...and the jerk ditched me for some stupid blonde bimbo. Now I'm stuck here with you of all people. Ugh," I seethed. "You want a ride, or not?" the blonde asked, that stupid smirk on his face as he swung his car keys around his index finger. ReidOC
1. Chapter 1: Losing Already

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _The Covenant_.

**A/N:** Ah, old faithful. Really the story that completely started my love affair with writing fan fiction. I wrote this at a pretty young age, so I'm going back right now and trying to tweak it to meet my standards currently. Hope you all enjoy. OC pictures in my profile. And this first chapter starts off with some mature content, so you've been warned.

* * *

**Wild Pagan Heart**

**Chapter 1: Losing Already**

* * *

**E**verything was perfect. It was a beautiful day out. The sky was pure blue with a scarce number of fluffy clouds passing over the bright sun every once in a while. There was a cool breeze, not enough to make you shiver, but enough to make you sigh contently. The grass and the trees were still as green as could be and the birds and squirrels were scurrying around, tending to their pre-winter tasks. And here I was, walking through the courtyard of Spenser Academy, lugging a backpack, purse, tote bag and wheeling a giant suitcase behind me.

I. Hate. School.

It's not even like I have to be here today. School doesn't start for another week. But it figures my parents want me out of the house as soon as they can unload me. Spenser always opens a week before classes so boarding students can settle in. Most of the kids like coming to school early. They can party all night for a straight week, parent-free. Plus school is right near Nicky's, which is the place everyone loves to spend their parent's money and work on blackening their lungs at least just a little more.

I sighed, standing in front of the boarding house doors, and let my suitcase go for a minute, brushing my long black hair out of my face. And so my return to Hell begins…

I checked in at the table set up next to the stairs and they gave me the key to the room I've had every year since I started going to Spenser three years ago. Room 323. Same room means same roommate. Why can't we switch roommates? Maybe I'll get lucky and Kira Snider died over the summer...

"Ladies and gentlemen, the party has arrived!" an overly obnoxious voice yelled as he slammed the double doors to the boarding house open and made his way into the hall, being followed by his best friend-slash-probably gay lover. I rolled my eyes at the sight of him and walked away from the table before he decided to talk to me. I wasn't at the top of everyone's prom date list around here, but I guess I could consider myself semi-popular, since everyone knew who I was. Did it mean they particularly liked me? Absolutely not.

"Now that everyone's witnessed your grand entrance Mr. Garwin, can we please settle down?" Assistant Provost Bennett said form behind the table. Reid Garwin. What a tool. Right behind him was Tyler Simms, the Douche of Ipswich that bothered me the least. They all pissed me off to some extent though. They were just so high and mighty.

Maybe I can make it to the elevator before Garwin notices me. "Luxxie!" Nope. Damn it. Why does he have to use that _disgusting_ nickname? Really, he's lucky I don't punch him in his face.

He strut over to me, Simms still in tow, swinging his room key around his finger. Girls were watching him. He knew. Girls loved him. Too bad they were too stupid to realize that he didn't love them before they got in his bed. Naïve whores. "Well Lux, you're looking as ghostly as ever. I see you had a vitamin D enriched summer, hm?" Garwin snickered.

"Shut up, asshole. I'm in a bad enough mood as it is. I don't need any more interaction with you than I'll already have to endure in class," I snapped. If you can't tell, I don't like him. _At all_. Sure he's good-looking, but he's pretty unbearable. He's the main reason I can't stand the prestigious Sons of Ipswich. The easiest way to describe him without being too vulgar, (because he'd only _like_ that), is an intolerable nuisance.

"Ouch baby. No need to be so icy," he responded, cutting in front of me as the elevator door opened and making his way inside. I scoffed and followed behind him, Simms entering last. Just where I wanted to be. Stuck in a large, moving box with Garwin and Simms. Egh. Amazingly, it actually _could_ be worse I suppose.

I tried my best to ignore them discussing which girls looked good this year. "Jenna Larson looks hot. She doesn't have those thunder thighs anymore. I think I have my sights set on her… _first_," Garwin declared. I snickered and he turned and glared at me. "What's so funny Elvira?"

"Jenna Larson is a lesbian, you moron." I wasn't friends with her ore anything, but I'd seen her out and about looking pretty cozy with some pseudo Billy Joe Armstrong with extra chest assets over the summer. Then again, she had always been kind of weird in the locker room. I thought I'd seen her taking an extra long look at Kate Tunney's ass on more than one occasion.

"I'll change that," Reid smirked, complete and utter confidence in his expression and tone. Men are so ignorant. Like it's a switch you just turn on and off. I suppose there was always a chance she was bisexual, or maybe just confused, but I don't know. The intentions of trying to change someone's sexuality in general was just completely unbelievable and sort of out of line. Of course, that kind of behavior should not shock me coming from Reid.

Really, I don't even know why I continued this meaningless waste of oxygen most would call a conversation, but I was compelled to shoot Reid down. "You have got to be kidding me. You of all people would not turn her straight."

Reid's blue eyes glittered with mischief as he watched me, and I couldn't help but wonder if maybe I'd opened a can of worms that would last the entire year. "How would you know? Not like you've ever had the pleasure. You're a smart girl. And I know you listen to all those girls gossiping. I can't be _that_ bad if over half the chicks in this school are swooning over me," he replied, stepping dangerously close to me. "But if you're ever interested… room 342," he said as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Simms waltzed out and Garwin followed, not before flicking his tongue between his index and middle finger in a very vulgar way.

"Ugh, you're disgusting," I called after him, trying to swallow back the nagging feeling of a smile tugging at my lips, instinct telling me to laugh, and if it was anyone else outside of this hell hole, I would. I was perfectly content with everyone here pretty much considering me the miserable bitch of the school, and didn't like anyone seeing that I actually found some of the stuff they did funny and amusing. I'd prefer if people didn't know me. His wasn't my home, and these weren't my friends.

"You'd love it," he retorted, not even bothering to turn around and look at me. I stopped at my door, which wasn't far from the elevator and opened the room.

"Oh God," I groaned to myself as I walked in. There he was, sprawled out on my bed with his arms cushioning his head. He had some stupid dating show on MTV on and was clacking gum loudly. The brunette looked over at me when I entered and dumped my things all over the floor, flashing me a Cheshire grin. "Who the hell let you in Abbot?"

"Picked the lock. It's not that hard to do. Not exactly maximum security," Aaron answered, showing me the bent hairpin he had used. I shook my head.

"Okay, better question. What do you _want_?" I asked. I'm pretty sure I know why he was here though. He stood up and answered me with a smirk. "Aaron… I have to unpack."

"You have all week to do that," he reminded me, advancing in my direction.

"Yeah… well… Kira's probably going to be here soon and she'll be pissed if I lock the latch on her." I was grasping at straws here. I had no real reason other than the fact that every time I had sex with Aaron, I felt dirty, like I'd left a little piece of my dignity in the bed… or on the floor… or in the shower…

"She's on vacation in Paris. She's not coming till the end of the week." Aaron was the insatiable type. He wanted pussy any which way he could get it, but his standards were usually in the way. And his ridiculous ego. He stuck to a handful of girls he went to school with, Kira being one of them too. We all had our different little roles I'm sure, Kira the super slut who draped herself all over him in public, Maxine the quiet girl who'd someohow gotten mixed up with him, and me; I'm the dirty little secret that probably isn't so secret since I'm sure he runs his mout to all his friends and anyone else who will listen.

I know what you're thinking. The Sons of Ipswich are assholes, but Aaron Abbot is good enough? I know, I see the flaws in that statement. Truthfully, they're all assholes. But with Aaron, he's from the same place I'm from. We've known each other for a long time. It's more of a familiarity thing at this point.

"Umm…" I had flat out run out of excuses. But this seemed to continuously be the process of how we hooked up. He made a pass, I made up an excuse, he dodged it, I came up with something else. He shot that down. Then I was cornered. Deep down, I know having sex because you feel bad saying no is wrong, and probably linked to a whole chain of psychological issues, but it's just easier to keep him quiet than to argue about it.

"Lux I haven't seen you all summer! C'mon," he coaxed, slowly wrapping his arms around my waist. His tine was a little more demanding than begging, and I already knew I was fighting a losing battle. Aaron was spoiled, and would throw a tantrum when he didn't get his way.

"There's tons of vulnerable freshmen girls walking around… why not scope out the fresh meat?" It was my final attempt. If picking out fresh tail didn't work, nothing would.

"Because I don't want a freshmen! Would you stop looking for excuses? God!" He was clearly getting frustrated. I didn't need Aaron angry with me as soon as I got here, so I just sighed and walked over to the window, shutting the curtains while Aaron locked the door, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Hey, let's do it on Kira's bed," I giggled, trying to find a bit of a compromise. I wasn't particularly in the mood, and had told myself no more sleeping with Aaron about a thousand times over the summer, but if I could desecrate Kira's bed without her knowledge while doing it, it will be worth it. Don't want to get my sheets dirty.

Aaron came over to me quickly, obviously in one of his primal, _'me man, you woman' _moods as he grabbed my upper arms hard. His grip was actually kind of hurting me, but he did look like he'd spent an awful lot of the summer working out. The T-shirt he was wearing looked extra tight.

Aaron nuzzled his face into my hair and inhaled. "Mmm you smell so good," he muttered, gripping me tighter. He started kissing my neck, then sucking, and then biting. Hard!

"Aaron, you're hurting me," I whimpered. There was the sickest, little part of me that kind of liked it, but my main concerns were with the fact that everyone is school would see the classy hickey he was bound to form.

"Good," he growled in my ear and then threw me on Kira's bed. I yelped as my head barely missed the headboard and Aaron crawled on top of me, ripping his shirt off in the process. He'd _definitely_ been working out.

I know what you're thinking. I'm a poster Child of the Night. Dyed hair, dark clothes, pale skin. Studs and spikes. Shouldn't I _like_ kinky rough shit like this?

Well, it's not that I don't. But sometimes when I'm in a bad mood I like to feel like someone actually gives a fuck about me. I would kind of like lonely I need to be cared about today sex. I would even cuddle after. But Aaron was never a big fan of that anyway.

Sometimes we had sex that was so good and close and passionate, I actually would think Aaron had some repressed deep feelings for me he'd never shared. But today wasn't going to be one of those days. It was going to be rough, and most likely quick. Then he'd probably just leave after making some snarky remark to me. There wasn't going to be any overnight spooning or anything like that.

Aaron had pretty much stripped us both down on his own by the time my thoughts registered back to the current situation. He was left in his boxers and I was completely naked except for the pentacle necklace that hung close to my neck. I'd been wearing it since I was nine.

Aaron threw his boxers off and kneeled on the bed, his cock already partially erect. I kneeled in front of him and he attacked my neck again, slowly making his way to my breasts. Aaron was a breast man. The bigger, the better as far as he was concerned, as long as the girl had a good body. That's why he was drawn to me. I had a few extra things here and there, but my boobs got huge sophomore year and never seemed to stop growing. I was constantly buying bra after bra. I think I was somewhere around double D now, but Victoria's Secret lies anyway, so who really knows. All I know is that the chance of the cute bras fitting me keeps dwindling every time I go bra shopping.

Aaron guided my head down with a handful of hair willing my tongue to do it's magic. He said I gave him the best blowjobs he's ever gotten. He could say that to every girl though. So I don't let it go to my head. I started thinking about things, things that weren't Aaron's dick in my mouth. I could usually at least force myself to concentrate on this stuff and I would usually fall into a nice rhythm of satisfaction, but maybe I was getting beyond all this hooking up because it's convenient thing. It was just feeling different this time. There was definitely a time where I thought this was fun too, but maybe that time had passed. "Stop… before I cum."

I obeyed and sat up, pushing my hair away from my face and wiping the spit from my mouth. "Get on your hands and knees," Aaron commanded and I did what he told me to. He liked being in charge and he liked the fact that I would usually do whatever he wanted, unless he wanted me to put up a bit of a fight. I stared down at the royal blue bedspread, my hair falling back in my face as Aaron groped my ass while he positioned himself behind me and wrapped his shit up. I held my breath, anticipating what I knew would be a hard entrance. Yep, there it was. I cringed in slight pain and gripped the bedspread tightly.

I buried my face in Kira's pillow to muffle my moans. But that was short-lived as Aaron grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked me upright. I cried out and grabbed his hand, which was still holding my hair tightly as he continued to pump in and out of me hard. "That's right baby, I wanna hear you scream," he groaned in my ear. Yeah, it hurt cause he was pulling my hair, but he was also hitting my g-spot now, which overpowered the pain and made my eyes roll back in my head before I closed them.

I started to moan loudly, loud enough for the neighboring rooms to hear probably, if anyone was even in those rooms yet. Aaron's free hand, the one not holding my hair, traveled down to pinch and rub my clit, making me moan his name. "Uhh… Aaron!" Oh shit. I lost.

"I guess I win this round, hm?" Aaron taunted, laughing lowly in my ear. Fucker. He started rubbing faster and between that and him bouncing me on his lap I started to lose myself. Aaron bit my neck hard, in the same spot he'd already left a small mark, making me scream as his teeth hit the tender spot and my inner walls tightened around him. One thing about Aaron was that he could make me see stars. Lots of practice naturally had made him good at finding all the right spots on girls, there was no denying it.

Just as my climax finished, Aaron pushed me forward and off him, pulling the condom off and spilling his seed all over Kira's bedspread. Aaron did enjoy torturing Kira about as much as I did, despite their strange love/hate relationship.

She would definitely not fail to notice this mess though.

Good. Stupid cunt.

I stood up with shaky legs and went over to my bed, laying on my back and staring at the ceiling as I tried to steady my breathing.

"Your tits look good like that baby." I looked over at Aaron who was watching my chest move up and down while he pulled his pants on. Once he buckled his belt, he walked over to me and dipped his head down to my chest. He took one of my nipples in his mouth and sucked it hard, then bit down.

"Ouch!" I screamed and shoved Aaron away. "Fucking prick!"

Aaron laughed and walked over to where his shirt was bunched up on the floor. I stood and grabbed my pants, quickly putting them on, followed by my bra. "Shame to cover those up. I'll see you at Nicky's tonight," Aaron told me, before he pulled his shirt over his head.

"No you won't. I'm unpacking," I answered casually as I picked my shirt up off the floor and turned it right side out.

"Yes I will. I might want company tonight. I need you around and not somewhere you can lock me out. I'll bring you." Again, Aaron was such a child that arguing with him over it would just drive me insane and I'd still end up losing the battle.

"Fine. If you're making me." He'd get his way no matter what. And I suppose it wouldn't kill me to go to Nicky's once.

Aaron smiled and walked back over to me. His smile was always sinister. _Always_. But he really wasn't a terrible person. Just extremely misguided. We'd had our fair share of good times.

He grabbed my chin with one hand and pulled me forward, kissing me hard on the lips, definitely making me flinch at the hard pressure. Then he bit down on my lower lip and pulled away, not letting his teeth go till he had to.

"Aaron, what the fuck?!" I snapped, holding my lips with one hand and smacking him in the arm with the other as hard as I could. He barely even flinched.

"I'll see you downstairs at eight _love_," he smirked, patting me on the ass before he walked out the door. I frowned. I can't believe I said his name first during sex. Idiot. My first day here and it's already Lux- 0, Abbot- 1


	2. Chapter 2: Nicky's

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Covenant._

**A/N: **Thanks to those who reviewed. Keep them coming!

* * *

**Wild Pagan Heart**

**Chapter 2: Nicky's**

* * *

"Look at those assholes. They walk around like they own the place," Aaron grumbled referring to Garwin and Simms. I rolled my eyes. For someone who claimed to hate the Idiots of Ipswich, he sure talked about them a lot. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Aaron had a secret suppressed homosexual man-crush on them.

We were sitting at a small, circular table at Nicky's with barstool seats. It was Aaron, Bordy Becklin, Ryan Bael and myself. Bordy and Ryan were Aaron's lackies, for lack of a better word. He was the Harley Keiner to their Joey the Rat and Frankie Stechino. To put it bluntly, they were stupid boys. It astonished me how they even got into Spenser. Then I remembered how rich their families were. All of our families were, except for the few who were granted scholarships, but they were generally treated as insignificant.

Distracted, I watched Garwin make his way over to the pool tables, Simms right behind him. He did one of those man handshake-hugs to the guy that was holding the table and the two of them began to play a well-matched round. I don't like the kid, but Garwin was an exceptional pool player. He emptied Aaron's pockets almost every Friday night here during the school year.

Garwin leaned over the pool table and that was when I finally noticed I was paying way too much attention to him. Even as that registered in my mind, I continued to stare. And then it was too late. He caught sight of me staring as he got ready to make his shot. _–Wink-_. Idiot. I made a disgusted face and couldn't look away fast6 enough after that.

"Lux!" Aaron yelled almost over the jukebox.

"What?" I hissed back, feeling as though he'd caught me watching Garwin like some stupid, lovesick… hungry animal. Jesus Christ, why did he have to catch me? The last thing he needed was that kind of ego boost.

I guess the point of all this is to show that, if I had never in fact interacted with Reid, I would probably be jumping on his dick at his beck and call instead of Aaron's. But unfortunately I hadn't been blessed with only ever admiring him from a far. I knew him personally, and that in itself was why he was so atrocious.

"Can you at least humor me and pretend to pay attention?" Aaron humorlessly requested.

"Yeah, I guess. Sorry," I muttered and lazily put a ketchup-covered fry in my mouth. Jesus, does Aaron ever shut up? He's going on and on about NOTHING! There is no part of me that gives a fuck about the swim team.

"Any takers?" Garwin announced form the pool table. Well that was a damn quick victory. I looked back over at the pool tables and saw him shoving his winnings into the pocket of his worn, designer I'm sure, jeans. Garwin stared right at me, smirking and noticeably checking me out.

Aaron followed his eyes and sneered at Garwin. The sheer audacity of him to look at a girl that Aaron was with, despite their relationship. But Aaron could get awfully possessive. He wasn't a big fan of sharing his toys, though he chose his battles more wisely with time. Tonight was going to be one of those nights, clearly, since he stood up, cronies not far behind and marched over to the pool tables. Here we go, another battle of the alpha male between Abbot and Garwin. Aaron slapped a wad of cash on the table and I raised an eyebrow. I hope he knows he's picking up this tab. If I'm allowing him to be seen out in public with me, so he'd better have more where that came from because realistically speaking, that money is going to end up in Garwin's pocket. Aaron just couldn't accept that pool was not his game.

Garwin smirked and I knew what he was thinking. How stupid could Aaron be? Garwin _always_ beats him.

Garwin grinned and slapped his own wad of cash on the table. "We need a… neutral party to hold onto this," Garwin said picking all the cash up off the table. He scanned Nicky's and stopped on… guess who? Lucky me.

Garwin strutted over to the table I was sitting at and stopped in front of me. "Be a peach and keep this safe, 'kay baby?" But it wasn't really a question. He smirked and before I could do anything, before I even saw it coming, shoved the wad of bills into my cleavage. I jumped back and whacked him hard on the shoulder. Garwin just snickered though before backing away. I pulled the money out of my shirt and shoved it in my pocket. Stupid pig. I should go spend it all right now.

I walked over to the pool table after Garwin and stood with my arms folded over my chest. It was always interesting to watch these two guys in particular beat their chests in macho shows of aggression. "You better never do anything like that again Garwin," Aaron warned him as he racked the balls.

"What? Afraid she might want to be around someone with a functioning penis?" Garwin quipped back. Simms put his hand over his mouth to cover up the laugh that threatened to escape. I made a disgusted face, though part of me did want to laugh a little at Aaron's expense.

"Let's just play before I kick your ass," Aaron said, getting in Garwin's face, a pretty snarl on his own. It only made Garwin smirk in return.

"Chill out, Abbot. Didn't mean to get under your skin," he replied, preparing to break. Of course he meant to get under Aaron's skin. Reid Garwin _lived_ to get under Aaron Abbot's skin.

Ten minutes later, Aaron threw his cue on the ground, not happy that Garwin had whipped his ass, yet again. Garwin high-fived Simms and gave Aaron a fake apology. He walked over to me. "Came to collect my winnings," he said, reaching right for my cleavage. I was fast this time though and grabbed his wrist, then with my other hand I pulled the money out of my pocket. I shoved the cash into the hand I was still gripping and let him go once he had it in his grasp. He quickly counted the bills and shoved them in his pocket. "Thanks babe," he grinned, then grabbed my face with both hands and…. no he did **NOT**!

I tried. I _tried_ to push him away before he did it. It didn't work though. He was stronger than me and it took me completely off guard. That asshole _kissed_ me! Right in front of everyone! Wolf-whistles, cat calls. The whole nine yards. This was going to stir up a whole pot of shit.

He didn't linger at all, just smacked me hard on the lips and backed off with a laugh. "That was my bonus."

"You're _dead_ Garwin!" Aaron snarled while Bordy and Ryan restrained Aaron right out the side door. Suddenly, Garwin's face grew serious and he signaled to Simms, the two of them booking it out of Nicky's. Great, I knew where this was going.

I ran out after them and found Garwin and Aaron nose to nose, Aaron huffing and puffing like he was about to Hulk out and Reid about to say something that would surely earn him a hard shove to the chest, or if Aaron was particularly set off, a solid punch to the face.

Reid didn't care though. He always managed to get Aaron to throw the first whatever, ensuring legally that if police intervened, Reid would be in the clear. He was sneaky as fuck, and Aaron was just too much of a hothead to restrain himself.

His hands rose and he shoved Reid hard before charging towards him, the blonde quickly retaliating by sidestepping him so fast it almost seemed impossible.

Aaron really didn't need to be doing this the week before school even started, so I decided I'd better intervene before it got out of hand and the cops _were_ called. Besides, I was the only one present who could get involved in this that they wouldn't pummel the shit out of.

"Hey knock it off!" I said over them as they scuffled around, and I found it easy enough to squeeze between them and had a difficult time pushing Aaron back , who was acting more like a rabid animal than a human at the moment. Reid was so kind as to calm himself down when I got too close for comfort during their little brawl, and I shouted at Aaron again. "Knock it off!"

"You better get out of my fucking way Lux," the curly haired brunette warned. As I continued to hold him back, thankfully being helped by Bordy and Ryan now that their asses seemed to be aware of what was going on all of a sudden.

"Would you get him the hell out of here?" I growled at Simms, who realized that would probably be best for both parties. If Nicky came out and caught them fighting, he wouldn't hesitate to call the Provost and fill him in. Garwin went willingly with his friend, finding all this really amusing apparently due to the little smirk on his face.

Aaron yelled at them and cursed as they drove off, the Hummer peeling out of the lot. I walked over to the fuming boy and put my hand on his shoulder. "Get off!" he snapped and shook my hand off aggressively. Then, as if regretting what he'd just done, Aaron turned to face me and gripped my upper arms tightly. "Stay away from him!" he growled in my face.

"Fuck you! Because I was _so_ throwing myself at Garwin of all people!" I bit back, wiggling out of his grip. I didn't like Aaron treating me like his property, on top of the fact that he knows every reason I hate the Sons of Ipswich, yet would still say something like that to me. "I want to leave!" I demanded, stomping my foot childishly as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Fine!" he shouted back, having had enough himself, and walked over to his car. I followed and we drove back to school in silence. I was tired, and thanks to Garwin I was grouchy now too. We took the elevator upstairs and Aaron stopped behind me when I stopped at my room.

"Goodnight," I said monotonously before I slipped into my room and tried to close the door behind me. Aaron pushed the door open though and let himself in. I sighed and locked the door behind me. Of course his testosterone was flaring now that he'd tousled with Garwin; clearly he'd need something to fuck his aggression out on. Nope, I wasn't going to sleep just yet.


	3. Chapter 3: You'd Have Me Down On My Knee

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Covenant_.

**A/N:** Thanks to those who read and reviewed. Italics is a flashback.

* * *

**Wild Pagan Heart**

**Chapter 3: You'd Have Me Down On My Knees**

* * *

"Get your shit off _my_ side of the room!" Kira's shrill, annoying voice yelled first thing in the morning. A week had passed much too quickly since I got back on Spenser ground. Something groaned next to me. Aaron. Forgot about him. _Great_.

"Aaron. Hi!" she squealed, dropping her luggage immediately when she noticed him. I rolled over and looked at her as she ran to my bedside to hug him. What a perfect start to my Saturday morning. Kira's back form vacation.

Wonderful.

"Get off!" he griped, pushing her away. She pouted and walked away from my bed. Kira knew better then to argue with Aaron about sleeping with other girls. She especially hates when it's me since we've never gotten along. But if she gives him shit, he'll dump her like yesterday's garbage. And she's so hopelessly obsessed with Aaron that I think she'd rather die then lose her chances with him. That is of course, unless Caleb Danvers decided to give her the time of day.

Fsh, yeah right.

"Aaron? Baby can I go with you to the party at the Dell's tonight?" she asked in the most sickeningly sweet voice she could muster.

"Whatever. If you're not downstairs by nine, I'm leaving without you though," he mumbled, completely uninterested and unenthused by her request. He had probably been hoping for a morning quickie, but that wasn't going to be happening now that Kira was here. And hopefully he knew better than to try pitching his threesome idea again.

"Alright. It's just going to be me and you, _right_?" Kira tried to confirm, glaring at me.

"Don't worry Snider, I'm going with one of my friends," I answered, knowing she was no so subtly hinting at me not going with them.

"Who the hell are you going with?" Aaron snapped, sitting up and looking at me with those stern eyes. I rolled my own eyes.

"None of your damn business." I didn't owe him any explanation, and apparently I wasn't in the mood to sit passively and tell him everything he wanted to hear.

"Yes it is. Who. Is. It?" he demanded to know. Was he really that concerned with Garwin still? Does he really think I would voluntarily go anywhere with him.

"God, its just Melody. Get off my case. You don't own me Aaron." I can't stand his macho bullshit. I don't even know why I put up with him. It's been going on all week.

"Wanna bet?" he challenged me and Kira burst into a fit of laughter. I shot her a glare and rolled out of my bed in nothing but my panties.

"I'm going to the showers," I growled and grabbed some clothes and my shower kit. Wrapping a towel around my body, I exited and made sure to slam the door extra hard behind me. I walked down the hall towards the showers when I bumped shoulders with someone. I turned to apologize, but got caught like a deer in headlights.

"Uh… sorry— Lux?" _he_ questioned, staring at me the same way I was staring at _him_. What was _he_ even doing here? _He_ doesn't stay in the dorms. I shook my head and turned around, quickly walking towards the showers. I didn't stop when _he_ called after me. No way. I hate him. I hate him more than Garwin. More than _anyone_.

I don't hate him for the same reasons I don't like Garwin though. I hate Garwin because he's such an obnoxious, self-centered pig.

I loathe _him_ for a completely different reason, the selfish bastard. _He_ ruined my life.

_We were sitting in my dorm room. I sat cross-legged on my bed, staring down at my fidgeting hands. He paced back and forth across the room, constantly running his hands roughly through his hair._

"_This can't be happening," he said after what seemed like an eternal silence. "Are you lying to me? Is this one of your sick little mind games?"_

"_No! Why would I lie about this?!" I yelled at him. How could he say that? You think you know someone…_

"_This must be some stupid joke. What, did Abbot put you up to this?"_

"_Don't be stupid!" I can't believe he's accusing me of making all this stuff up!_

"_Well what the hell are we supposed to do? We're fifteen!"_

"_I don't know! It's not like I've ever been in this situation before!" I said putting my head in my hands._

_Suddenly, his eyes brightened and he stopped moving. "Get rid of it."_

"_What?" I asked just above a whisper, looking up at him._

"_Get rid of it. No one will know it ever happened. Just get rid of it."_

"…_Are you serious?"_

_He stared me straight in the eyes. "Dead serious." With that, he turned and walked out of my room, slamming the door behind him._

I leaned my forehead on the cold tile of the shower while the water pelted my back. My fist fell next to my head and I pounded it against the wall as sobs racked my body. I couldn't even tell what were my tears and what were the hot drops of water from the showerhead.

I put my hand on my stomach and closed my eyes tight. I wish I could just wake up from this nightmare called high school.

But I sucked it up like I always did, the horrible feelings of guilt and regret and just utter and complete emptiness, and spent the remainder of the day getting ready for the annual back to school party that was held at the Dells. And I was there before I knew it, dressed lightly even though it was already cold as fuck in Massachusetts, but it's not as if I was the only girl underdressed for autumn. I just had to stake out a good spot near the bonfire.

"So, anyone catch your eye yet?" Melody asked as we danced casually to a loud White Zombie song, our drinks sloshing around in the Solo cups being poorly balanced in our hands.

"Mel, school hasn't even started yet," I said, shaking my head at the petite girl. That's all she thinks about. Guys. One in particular. Tyler Simms tickles Mel's fancy. As much as it pisses me off, I know how happy she'd be if he ever asked her out or something. And I suppose she could do worse if she was trying to bag a Son. "I saw your boyfriend at Nicky's the other night," I teased her. She'd only just come in to school today.

"Really? Did he look as gorgeous as last year?" she wondered, her eyes lighting up in that dreamy way.

"Yeah, because I check them out all the time," I reminded her sarcastically. She was well aware of my distaste for them and all the reasons why.

Her head cocked to the side, red hair tumbling over her shoulder as her body continued to sway with the beat of the music. "They aren't that bad you know."

"Yes they are Mel. You wouldn't believe what Garwin did the other night! I was with Aaron and the boys and stupid had to bet Garwin at pool again. First, Garwin shoved their bet money down my shirt. And if that wasn't bad enough, he kissed me right in front of everyone! Called it a bonus," I explained, lifting my cigarette occupied hand and my drink clutching one up to emphasize air quotes on the last word. "He's a fucking pig!"

"Oh my God. Reid _kissed_ you? You're so lucky! Can you put in a good word for me? Maybe he'll hook me up with Tyler," she babbled and I shook my head in disbelief. I've obviously taught her nothing.

"When pigs fly and Garwin and I start dating, sure I'll put in a good word," I humored her.

"Speak of the Devil," Mel added, gesturing to Reid and Tyler. They were hanging by the other two, who were talking to some new girl and Kate Tunney. Don't like that girl much.

"Come with me. I wanna go talk to Tyler." This girl must be crazy. Talking to a Son without full on confidence in a setting like this could be deadly. There were a lot of other girls here on the prowl, waiting for the right second to dig their claws in. And seeing another girl with the guy they were after usually gave them the kick in the ass they needed to approach.

"No."

"Lux, please?"

"No."

"Lux!"

"No."

"But I real—"

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"…_Fine_. You're lucky I'm drunk. But you owe me, big time. And if Garwin so much as touches me I'll make a noose out of his intestines and hang him," I caved, my words slurring just slightly as I tried to come up with a fitting punishment for the blonde Son. I knew she wouldn't let it go if I didn't go with her.

"Thank you!" she squealed, jumping up and down and hugging me almost spilling my half-empty cup. I hugged her back and then followed her over to the demon spawn, concentrating on the steps I took so I wouldn't bust my ass.

"Hey guys," she greeted the blonde and brunette who had fallen back slightly from the other two.

"Hey Mel, L—"

"Lux! How're you beautiful?" Garwin interrupted his friend, throwing in one of those little winks he thought made him pretty attractive, I'm sure. I was about to pull a face and head back where I came from until I caught sight of Mel's pleading eyes. I had made a commitment to endure this but why did hanging around Simms have to include Garwin?

"I was fine until you acknowledged me." Simms rolled his eyes at us and moved to the side, starting up a conversation with Mel. She just _left_ me alone with Reid. She owes me big time.

"No need to be so cold. I'm just trying to be nice," Garwin explained. I snorted, hoping to contain my laughter.

"You? Nice? I think your nice quality was devoured by your ego a long time ago." I was about to turn around and ditch Mel. She looked pretty content at the moment and I didn't think she'd miss me. I had my phone if she did.

Unfortunately, I didn't get away fast enough. "Dance with me."

I didn't hesitate at all to turn him down. "Dream on." He has _got_ to be delusional if he thinks that's happening.

"C'mon, I promise not to do anything. Just dance." He held up scout fingers, like that was supposed to be reassuring coming from him.

"No." I'm drunk, but not _that_ drunk. _Never_ that drunk.

"Why not?" He honestly looked like he had no clue as to why I would want to steer clear of him at all costs.

"Because, you drive me crazy!" He's acting like he doesn't know that the things he says and does piss me off. Well, the innocent act sure isn't going to fool me.

"Bet I do," he answered with a smirk. This was a perfect example. A smart remark for everything. He thought he was so damn funny.

"Oh please." I'm sure he had some great comeback, but he got distracted. And soon enough so did I along with a collection of other people close by.

"What the hell," Garwin groaned looking over at his other two friends and the girls who had been graced with the presence of Kira, Aaron and his boys. Why does Aaron always have to start? Garwin made his way over to his friends to intervene most likely. I figured I'd better get Aaron out of there too before he gets himself into trouble.

As soon as I got over there, what do I see? Aaron shoved Caleb Danvers back for whatever reason. Danvers wouldn't be so bad because he's a nice guy. He's just an insufferable know-it-all. He's just too perfect. It makes me sick.

Some guy I didn't know got in between Aaron and Danvers though before much could happen and said, "You were being kind of bitchy," to Kira. Hell, I like this guy already! I looked over at Garwin and saw what must have been the reflection of the bonfire in his eyes. It was hard to tell though because I turned away though as Ryan suddenly puked, getting it all over Aaron. I couldn't help it. I laughed. Aaron saw me. He was about to say something to me about it too, but he was interrupted by the DJ.

"Guys, Dylan just called. He said he saw three cop cars headed this way on Old Dell Road." And that was everyone's cue to get the hell out of here.

I ran over to Mel as she said her goodbye to Simms. He took off with his friends while Mel and I ran towards her car. We were laughing and talking about how Aaron got puked on as Mel drove back towards the dorms, both boisterous and way too full of energy not to at least take our time getting to campus.

We made a pit stop at a gas station to get some snacks and coffee then headed back towards school. I needed to wear off the alcohol I'd consumed. Loud hair metal from the eighties blasted through the speakers of Mel's sound system as she sped down the road. I loved driving with Mel. She had a Roadster and we always blasted music out of it with the top down. I undid my seatbelt and started rummaging in the back seat through my bag for chapstick.

"What are you doing?" Mel yelled at me, but she was laughing.

"Getting something, I assured her confidently. It probably wasn't a safe decision to drape myself over the seat of her convertible with my seatbelt off at this speed, but clear thinking wasn't exactly in the cards, and I really needed that chapstick.

"You're crazy! You're gonna fall! Hope I don't crash!" she warned. When I finally found what I was looking for and turned back around in my seat, we'd pulled up alongside a Hummer. A very familiar Hummer.

The Hummer's window rolled down but I was too busy to notice. "Sing it ladies," Garwin's voice called from next to me and it was followed by a wolf whistle. I was too drunk to care so I just continued to belt out the Heart song on the radio with Mel, sending him a middle finger for good measure. I wanted him to know just because we had coexisted for ten minutes alone didn't mean we were friends or something else now.

Garwin was hot on our tail as we pulled into the parking lot of the dorms, securing the parking spot right next to us. As soon as Mel stopped, I jumped out of my seat and over the door, landing perfectly, luckily. Not a good idea for me to be jumping around drunk probably, but no harm, no foul.

But I yelped as the Hummer pulled in next to us, brushing right by me.

Garwin and Simms hopped out. Guess they got rid o the other two. "The voice of an angel," Garwin said with a smirk, toying with his lower lip while he locked up. I think he thinks it looks sexy when he does that. Well, maybe it does. But I'm under the influence of alcohol right now. One time a dog treat that resembled a Slim Jim seemed like a good idea when I was drunk too. Guess what? It wasn't.

"You two heading to bed?" Simms asked Mel and me (but more Mel) as we walked towards the boarding house. I shrugged. I wasn't really tired, but I didn't want to hang out with them. I still don't like them.

"Probably. I want to be in my room before Kira gets in there with Aaron," I said making a face.

"Thought you two were friends?" Garwin asked. Tyler and Mel had walked ahead of us, making plans to hang out in the common room and watch TV before they headed to bed. I'm surprised she's not peeing her pants.

"I hate Kira." I figured Reid knew that at least.

"No, you and Abbot," he clarified. He was _digging_. I could tell. What the hell was up with him?

"It's complicated." My relationship with Aaron has always been difficult to define. It was some kind of comfort thing that turned into some kind of emotional displacement thing that might be turning into some milady abusive possessive thing. However many stages I could name off though, none of them were anything I wanted to discuss with Reid Garwin.

"How so?" Why the fuck does he even care?

"We were friends when we were younger, in junior high and stuff. He turned into an asshole when girls started paying attention to him when we got into Spenser. I dunno. He's a dick sometimes. But he can be nice. We were just friends for so long it seems like I can't just dump him because he makes me mad sometimes." Wasn't that how friendship worked a lot of the time?

"I know what you mean. I feel that way about Caleb. Seems like whatever I do, he has to nag me about it and tell me I'm wrong. Like he's perfect or something." It was no secret there was slight inner turmoil between the Sons when it came to Danvers and Garwin. Caleb wanted to be the leader, and Reid wanted to be the rebel.

"Yeah… " It was weird to actually be able to relate to those feelings. And civilly, no less. "Wow… we just had a conversation," I observed. Must be cause I'm drunk. I didn't even realize we were already in the elevator. Mel and Simms stayed downstairs and went to the common room. I sipped my coffee, an awkward silence falling over us. At least when we're fighting it isn't awkward.

"Why do we fight all the time?" he asked as the elevator door opened on our floor. I was reminded of one of my favorite movies, and wondered if that meant we were as immature as adolescent feuding genders of _Now & Then_.

"Because… you're a perv." That was literally the best thing I could come up with at the moment. He can't just put me on the spot like that. I'm sure I could write a whole list of reasons if I sat there and put my mind to it.

"So is Aaron." Leave it to me to bring up the most invalid point.

"And we fight all the time. Point made. Goodnight Garwin." I said as I stopped in front of my bedroom door. I rummaged for my keys, but still felt a presence behind me. "Can I help you?" I said with clenched teeth, turning to face him.

"Just being a gentleman and making sure you get in alright," he assured me. Hmm, he's smirking. Let's see where this is going to go. All I can imagine is that it won't be good.

"Alright…" It was probably just easier to play along for these last few seconds until I got inside as opposed to making a big fuss over his presence. I unlocked the door and flicked the light switch on. "All's clear. Goodnight Garwin."

"Well I think I deserve something for being such a gentleman." Yup there it is. The condition I was waiting for.

"Like what?"

"A kiss maybe. I mean, I could always come in if you want," he winked.

"Alright. A kiss. Close your eyes." He smirked and did it. What a sucker. Gell for the oldest trick in the book. He must be drunk to think I'd kiss him. I walked into my room and slammed the door in his face.

"Hey!" I heard him whine outside my door as I locked it, shaking my head and turning the light off. I heard his footsteps go away down the hall and then got to my bedtime routine. I don't know what the deal is with Garwin. He has a sudden interest in me, much more than he ever did. He's always enjoyed teasing me, but for some reason he's been, in his own little sick, stupid way, flirting with me every time he sees me. Whatever. I know how he is. Loves them and leaves them. I'm not going to be one of those dumb little girls that thinks they can tame him. I'm not stupid. I know guys like him. I've been burnt too badly to fall for that shit again. He'd get what he wanted and then pretend that I didn't exist. That's the last thing I need in my life.


	4. Chapter 4: She's A Maniac

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Covenant_.

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed. Please keep doing it!

* * *

**Wild Pagan Heart **

**Chapter 4: She's A Maniac**

* * *

**"Y**ou busy tonight?" Mel asked me. We were sitting in a café downtown eating some cookies and drinking coffee. It was the first day of classes tomorrow.

"Nope. Why, did you have something in mind?" I questioned. I had a pretty good idea what she was going to want to do. The only real options for entertainment nearby were Nicky's, and the movie theater, and god knows Mel can'' keep quiet through a whole movie.

"How about Nicky's?" And, I'm right again.

"Eh…" That was basically what I felt about Nicky's in a nutshell. Literally everyone from school would probably be there. It was going to be packed to the brim, and there was probably going to be a lot of drama throughout the night, guys cheating on girls, girls pulling each others brawling in the back ally. Sounded pretty typical. Going to Nicky's tonight was bound to be a war zone.

"Oh, Lux please? I told Tyler I was going, but I don't want to go alone!" Oh, wonderful. Not only will I have to go to Nicky's and stand around in the cesspool of human sweat and bar smoke, but by going with her, that means I'll basically be obligated to hang around with Simms, which undoubtedly meant hanging out with Garwin. I certainly wasn't going to be seen with all four of them. There was no way in hell that would happen, and I'd like to think Mel would be smart enough to not even allow the thought to cross her mind.

"So go with him and the rest of the Dream Team." I don't know why I need to be there to buffer her date. It's not like she just met Simms or something; she's been in school with him for quite some time. But she'd really come into herself over the summer, so I guess she never had enough confidence to talk much to him before this.

"Lux…" she nagged on. Well, I guess insecurities don't go away over night, even if your acne and baby fat seemed to.

"Yeah, yeah alright," I caved. She grinned up at me, satisfied. We continued sipping our fraps when she said something so casually that I almost spit my mouthful of delicious caffeiney goodness all over her.

"I think Reid likes you." I swear I almost choked, swallowing down the mouthful before it did spray out of my mouth like a fountain all over her. Sucking it down so fast made me have a small coughing fit, Mel laughing the entire time.

I snorted with laughter once I composed myself and could actually breathe again. "He doesn't _like_ girls. He likes sex." I explained. Melody was a little naïve.

"So, do it. He's hotter then Aaron." That was kind of a surprising suggestion coming from her. She'd never approved of the type of relationship I had with Aaron, but I'd figured it was the relationship in itself she didn't like, not him particularly. He'd always minded his manners around her because I make him be nice to my friends… friend.

I scowled at her words. I really don't know where this fantasy where we both marry Sons of Ipswich came from, but she'd better count me out. My expression made Mel purse her lips and sink down in her seat, staring at her cup of coffee. I know Mel knows I sleep with Aaron, but we have this… thing where she pretends she doesn't know and I pretend that I don't sleep with him. So we never talk about it. The deal was, no one knows. If course, I know what some people know, like Kira, and a few others. But I try not to let my shit fly around school like wildfire. I made Aaron swear to keep his mouth shut about us if he wanted to keep getting it. Not to mention, I have some very interesting blackmail involving a picture of him drunk, in drag and kissing something with a penis. Whether it's human or not, I can't say.

Aaron makes his cronies keep quiet. And Kira certainly doesn't want people to know that Aaron sleeps around on her, because they're seen as some sort of strange couple at school. I guess it's considered an open relationship of sorts, except for the fact that Kira looks like she wants to die every time he's with another girl. She's just too stupid to realize she shouldn't put up with that and so desperate to be connected to someone with a good family name that she just lets herself continuously be humiliated.

"Sorry," Mel muttered. I'm not exactly proud that I sleep with Aaron. That's why I want to keep it on the DL. I know people have their suspicions since we're together an awful lot, and he always seems to pop the personal bubble when he's in my vaccinate. But it makes me feel better to know everyone isn't talking about it, gossiping about what a naïve whore I must be, just like Kira. It's not the same. I swear.

I worse some light wash, ragged, holey jeans and a plain band tank top to the bar that night, ready to endure interaction with Garwin I didn't think there was any sure fire way for me to avoid unless I spent the night locked in the bathroom. Even then, Garwin's been seen coming out of there with ruffled hair and lipstick smudges.

"Thank you so much for coming with me tonight!" Mel said excitedly as we made our way through the packed lot from the car.

"It's no problem." Mel looked cute. She was really excited about her 'date' with Simms. I guess that's… cool.

What the hell is wrong with me? When did Sons start getting 'cool' as a compliment from me? Something must have been in my frap earlier…

"Hey, come back to the dorms with me babe," Aaron's voice called from behind me. I turned to see him coming out of the side alley. Oh, great, nothing good ever happens in that thing.

And better question, did he really think I was going to leave as soon as I got there to leave right away and suck his dick? He needs to get real. I'm not Kira. "No. I'm hanging out with Mel. What the hell were you doing in the alley?" I questioned him.

"Stupid Fucks of Ipswich. Garwin cheated me at pool. So I didn't pay up. Nicky made us take it outside. I kicked his ass." Aaron had a faux confident smile on his face, I could tell, which likely meant Garwin handed it to him in some way, shape or form.

I rolled my eyes. If he expected me to be bailing his ass out of trouble all the time when he clearly couldn't stay out of it, then forget. I'm not going to waste my time on a boy who never seems to learn his lesson. The way Aaron and Garwin fought, they'd both be expelled before Christmas. "Whatever Aaron. See you later," I said, trying to walk past him. He stopped me by wrapping his arms around my waist. I pulled against him half-heatedly to try and get away, but gave up fairly quickly.

"Come to my room when you get back," he whispered in my ear. "You look so hot tonight." Ugh his breath reeked of alcohol. It wasn't hard to get drinks if you were underage at Nicky's. Just wait till he wasn't looking and plenty of the waitresses who went to the public would slip you a beer or shot if you promised them tips.

I couldn't _stand_ Aaron when he was drunk.

"Get off. I'm not coming," I hissed, prying his arms from around me. I got out of his grasp and walked over to where Mel was standing near the door, waiting, looking nervous at my interactions with Aaron over there.

"You better," he demanded, sending me a warning look. Like he was my fucking _boss_ or something. Mel hadn't heard his request since he'd been quiet about it, so she looked a little confused between the two of us.

Apparently, it was not the right day for Aaron to decide to try and tell me how it was, because my blood boiled and I went off.

"No Aaron! I'm sick of you telling me what to do! I'm not your bitch, or your whore! We're supposed to be friends Aaron! We _were_ friends! But you treat me like shit! No more. I'm done. For good!" I yelled. Enough is enough.

He looked shocked, like he'd been cornered and not seen it coming. He didn't know what to say; I could see him struggling with his thoughts, his mind racing to come up with something quick and save this. "I'll tell everyone Lux. About us," he threatened.

And that was absolutely the wrong thing to say. But what could I really expect from Aaron? An actual apology? Ha!

"Good! I don't care anymore!" I really didn't want everyone to know, but now if he told people and wasn't seen around me anymore, people will just think he's lying anyway. I turned around and stormed into Nicky's, not even listening to what Aaron was yelling behind me. Mel followed me closely, a huge grin on her face.

"I can't believe you did that!" Mel enthused as I lit a cigarette up immediately. We weren't really allowed to smoke cigarettes because we're underage technically, but to expect Nicky to walk around on a night like this taking our smokes out of our mouth and dropping them in our drinks was ridiculous. He'd never get anything done. "Did you see Aaron's face? He was livid!"

I chuckled to myself. I felt… so much better. I hadn't realized how much stress he caused me. "Yeah, well now I need to find some kind of friend with benefits or something." There was no getting through the school year with no sexual gratification. I'd go nuts, really.

"Or a boyfriend?" Mel suggested, as if I'd never come to that conclusion on my own.

I made a face. Boyfriends weren't my forte. "I don't know about that." An actual relationship was a lot of pressure, too much for me right now. No strings was the best way to gol Aaron couldn't quit trying to tie me up, so his strings got cut. Simple as that, right?

"Well… there's always tall, blonde and smirky," Mel suggested, with an exaggerated dreamy sigh. She really wanted some kind of best friend happily ever after here, didn't she?

"Oh my God! Mel!" I laughed. "Get off it! I would never date—"

"Reid! Tyler! Hey!" she waved behind me. I turned and came face to face with a pissed off looking Garwin and a concerned looking Simms.

"Hey. Hey Mel. You came," Simms realized, smiling, his concerned expression slowly fading. He took a breath to straighten himself out, then gave her a hug and I looked back at Garwin.

"Butt fuck me," he said, an angry expression still in place of his usual smirk.

"What?!" I asked, a little shocked and confused at his request. Not exactly the first thing you expect to come out of someone's mouth when they approach you.

He sighed and grabbed my chin, sticking his own cigarette in his mouth. He held my chin still and put the end of his unlit cigarette against the end of my lit one and inhaled, lighting his up.

I stood awkwardly next to Garwin, in silence as Simms tried to teach Mel how to play pool. What a sneaky bitch. I _know_ she knows how to play. She's not bad either. I half smiled at the thought.

Then I noticed Garwin had started glaring holes into someone's back. I followed his eyes and found out it was Danvers. Hmm… wonder what happened there? Sure it was another clash of egos.

"I need a drink," Garwin grumbled, already done with his cigarette. Damn he sucked that down fast. "Want something?" he asked.

"Me?" I double checked, after no one else responded.

"Yeah princess," Garwin confirmed, like he was obviously talking to me. Sorry if I didn't get the 'we're obviously friends now' memo. Because if that's what he thinks, he's wrong.

"Um… how are you going to get alcohol? I don't want some roofie drink," I said, giving him a stern look. Nicky wouldn't serve anyone underage and I wanted to be sure he wasn't buying beers off some seedy bikers or something.

"Please, I don't need a roofie to get you into bed," he assured me, suddenly doing a complete 180, his unhappy expression finally replaced by his usual smirk.

I was compelled to roll my eyes but I refrained and simply shot him down with a, "You wish Garwin."

"Good thing my wishes usually come true, huh?" he chuckled, as if I should be well aware of the fact that he usually gets what he wants, winking. I just shook my head. "That little ginger waitress Carly gives me drinks… sometimes. She should tonight. I haven't asked the last few times I've been here. Too busy kicking people's asses at pool."

I was mildly impressed. I usually didn't drink hunt here, but I did enjoy doing so if it was being offered to me. "Get me a Grateful Dead, if you can. With a cherry."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "That's a very strong drink for a lady."

"Yeah, well I wanna get drunk. It's my last night of freedom for nine months," I explained. This time he was the one who shook his head. He understood, hell, that's what everyone wanted to do thought I'm sure, which is why we were all here.

"You driving?" he confirmed. Who'd have thought he'd be the type to be concerned if someone drank and drive. He'd always struck me as the type to do it himself, reckless and too stubborn to give his keys to his friends.

"Nope, Mel is," I informed him. Then he gave me a nod before he disappeared into the sea of people.

I waited patiently, feigning distraction with my fingernails when a voice broke my space out moment. "So, you like Reid?" Simms asked, making me jolt at the sudden conversation directed at me.

"Who said that?" I wondered, making a face.

"A little birdie told me," Simms answered, cocking his head at Mel. I glared at her, looking around innocently before she lined up her shot.

"I'll give him this one thing. He isn't _that_ bad. But I hardly _like _him," I clarified just as Garwin returned, balancing two shots, and two other drinks.

"Grateful Dead… with a cherry," he announced, smirking and handing me the drink. I took the cherry out and popped it into my mouth, pulling only the stem out and dropping it on the floor. Garwin wagged his eyebrows suggestively at me before downing one of the shots.

"What's that?" I questioned curiously. My parents weren't big drinkers of anything but wine, and when I went out being underage you tend to just drink what you can get a hold of. He didn't answer, just offered the other shot glass to me. Hesitating, I stared at the liquid for a second before I decided to take it. I'll try anything when it comes to booze since I've only tried a select few things. I shot it back quickly and savored the burning sensation as the bitter liquid sloshed down my throat. Whiskey. That one I knew.

"Oh god, it burns so good." I smiled and put the shot glass on a passing by tray that a waitress was carrying and went back to my drink.

"Damn. Looks like I'll have you drunk and vulnerable by the end of the night," Garwin teased as I sucked half my drink down. Yeah, he was probably right. One Grateful Dead usually gets me a little more than buzzed. A shot of Jack on top of that and I'll probably be gone by the end of the night. Especially if he can keep them coming.

Twenty minutes and three Kamikaze's, later I was trashed, blurred vision, difficulty walking, the whole nine yards. Reid just schooled some jackass from the public who talked a big game in pool.

Wow… I must be drunk if I'm calling him _Reid_.

Tyler and Mel were standing with me, watching him as he collected his winnings. He was amazingly good at pool. He made the cue ball do things that didn't even seem physically possible, sinking more than one of his balls at a time usually.

It was that moment I realized I was spending far too much time watching him and turned to mel. I needed a distraction, something to do, before I ended up doing something I would most definitely regret. "Let's go dance Melly," I coaxed her, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the jukebox.

"You're dunk," she confirmed, knowing I wasn't usually quite so bold when sober. I'd dance, sure, but I wouldn't be the one to initiate dancing, and right now, everyone was just standing around.

"Yeah… but it's more interesting that way, right?" I was pretty aware of the fact that I was much more of a fun time when I was intoxicated. Certain inhibitions get released, judgement is different... blah, blah, blah.

"I got the song," she declared after sifting through the same choices that had been in here since we started school at Spenser. She put her quarter in and 'Paradise City' started playing.

"I love this song!" I yelled enthusiastically, grabbing both of Mel's hands before I spun her around and we made our way to the clearing of the 'dance floor' which was really just the only section of the bar that didn't have a pool table or people in the way.

Reid and Tyler abandoned their pool table and kept an eye on us from the sidelines, much too cool to dance I supposed.

The new blonde girl I'd seen at the party that seemed to be pretty chummy with Danvers walked over, cheering at us and I motioned her to come join us. I think Tyler said her name is Sarah. She modestly shook her head and signaled no, so I grabbed her hand and made her dance with us, which she complied too. I could see it in her eyes, foolish girl, the dread of being new and wanting to join in but too afraid the backlash of resident females would be an issue.

Nicky looked on at us, a hint of a smile on his face as he cleaned a glass and shook his head. I waved at him and resumed dancing with Mel and Sarah. The song died out eventually and Reid grabbed me so fast, I literally had no time to protest, lifting me easily and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Alright, I think it's time for the drunk girl to go home and sleep before she can't wake up in the morning," he said to Mel. "I'll bring her," he volunteered just as quickly with a grin. Mel looked at him skeptically ad then at Tyler. And clearly her judgement was good at the moment because she didn't try playing matchmaker and sending me off with Reid.

"Nah, I think I'm going to head out too. I need to get some sleep," she answered.

I started kicking my feet and Garwin put me on the floor. I sat on the pool table's edge and barely reached for my shoes, which I'd discarded after that first drink. "Can someone get my shoes for me?" I whined, that drunk helplessness setting in. Reid shook his head, picked my heels up and handed them to me. I grinned and took them. "Thankkkk youuuu."

Garwin started laughing and his eyes looked… really bright. So bright, you could almost get lost. Like the sun. It was hard to look away.

And I am _clearly_ drunk.

"We leavin' Baby Boy?" he asked Simms, keeping his eyes on me for a long second before he fully looked at his friend. I didn't pay attention after that though because Sarah came over to me after getting a bottle of water from Nicky and putting on shoes was proving to be a difficult task.

"Hi, I don't think we've been properly introduced. Sarah Wenham. I just transferred to Spenser," the blonde said, offering her hand.

I smiled and took it, one of my shoes still clutch. "Lux Proctor. And that's Melody Carlyle," I introduced her. Mel waved and Sarah smiled back.

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you around school. I had fun dancing with you girls. No one really knows how to get into it around here, huh?" A lot of the people from Spenser were preppy snobs, and didn't like to be seen doing things their parents would disapprove of. And I don't mean preppy as in they don't wear black. No, I mean full on Polo shirts, beach house on the Cape and private yacht preppy.

"I know what you mean," Mel agreed. Mel and I were friends for one basic reason we didn't really like a lot of the girls we went to school with. We had little in common with them, and frankly, our personalities just clashed. "But as long as Lux is drunk you can assure she'll cause a scene."

I scowled at her, but started laughing because I couldn't deny it. "I'll see you guys tomorrow I guess," Sarah shrugged, flashing us a smile before she departed back over to where Danvers and company were sitting.

"Ready ladies?" Reid asked as I was finished replacing my shoe. I hopped off the pool table and nodded, following him, Mel and Simms out the door of Nicky's.

I actually had a damn good time tonight. And I was with Garwin. What, are the planets aligned or something?

Simms smiled at Mel when we reached her car. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Yeah alright. Bye," she replied. Awkward. Hahahaha how cute. They're both shy. I tired not to look and make them uncomfortable, lighting a cigarette instead, while they hugged ad parted ways, Simms grinning over his shoulder at Mel as he walked away.

"Peace ladies," Garwin added, following his friend. I yelped as he walked by me, pinching my ass. My eyes glared at him while he just smirked and continued on his way to the Hummer.

I rushed into Mel's car, immediately turning the radio as loud as it could go. Mel turned it back down though.

Damn it.

"Soooo," she said in a singsong voice.

"Soooo what?" I asked. I knew what she was about to get at and I had no desire to even entertain her thoughts of Reid and I potentially hooking up because I didn't want to kill myself all night.

"You totally like him," she grinned. Everything went at a standstill at those words for just a minute before I regained my composure and vocalized my opinion.

"Not like. Just... tolerate," I corrected her, looking for the right word. So he wasn't as bad as I'd anticipated besides his blatant disregard for personal space.

"Uh huh." She was humoring me. Which meant, she didn't _believe_ me!

"Shutup!" Then I started logically thinking about it, because I was drunk. Had I been sober, it would have ended there. "It wouldn't work out. We're both too stubborn to coexist together for that long."

"So you _do_ like him." God if she wasn't my friend I'd be compelled to punch her in the face.

"I **did not** say that. He's _okay_." Couldn't we just leave it at that? I was willing to get along with the guy for her sake.

"He's hot," Mel reminded me. Of course he was. He was on the swim team. They were _all_ hot.

"Drop it!" I laughed and shoved her shoulder, making the car swerve a little. I'd really had enough Reid Garwin for one night, if I do say so myself.

"He pinched your ass and you didn't even slap him or yell or anything." Ouch, she had me there. Normally, he would have gotten served. But for some reason when he did it, my skin firstly didn't all shrivel up and peel off like I'd expect it to, and maybe I just didn't feel like making a big fuss over something like that while we were having such a nice time.

"I'm drunk." That was my story and I was sticking to it.

Silence followed for not long enough before Mel asked another question. "Would you do him?"

"God!" I sighed exasperated, looking out the window and running my hand through my hair. "Maybe, all right? You happy now?"

"Very," she grinned satisfied as we pulled into the parking lot.


	5. Chapter 5: Hooray For Classes

**Disclaimer:** Sadly the boys are not mine. Nor are any of the other recognizable characters in this story.

**A/N:** The song for this chapter is going to be 'Ghost' by The 69 Eyes. It's on their myspace and on YouTube. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**Wild Pagan Heart by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 5: Hooray for Classes!**

"So, what's your schedule?" Mel asked Monday morning in the cafeteria as we sat at a table together eating bagels and drinking coffee. I looked down at the white sheet of paper with the Spenser Academy watermark on it in a pale blue.

"Mhnh," I replied with a mouth full of bagel. I took a gulp of coffee and tried again after Mel gave me a confused look. "English, history, biology, and algebra before lunch. Then I have gym/home economics every other day, psychology and study hall last. Awesome it's like I only have six classes."

"I have Gym and home ec. with you. Ooh and Bio!" Mel said excitedly. She took my schedule out of my hand and looked at it. "Algebra too! That means we have the same lunch period!" Mel was one of those girls that chattered all through classes and texts like a maniac. She's a note writer sometimes too.

I noticed Mel roll her eyes and I noticed why when Aaron and Kira sat next to us. Ugh. Aaron put a home fry in his mouth and snatched my schedule from the table where Mel had put it. "Hey, thanks for asking," I said in the most sarcastic tone I could muster.

He ignored me and kept reading while he popped home fries into his mouth. "You're sitting next to me in English and psych," he told me, tossing my schedule back on the table.

"I thought I was sitting next to you in English!" Kira whined.

"Shut up," Aaron said.

"I'll sit wherever the hell I feel like sitting Aaron. Thought we went over this last night!" I snapped at him. He's really becoming a thorn in my side.

"You're sitting with me whether you like it or not."

"Fuck you," I growled and stood up. I threw my trash away and marched out of the cafeteria, Mel giving Aaron a dirty look and following after me.

"What's his damage?" Mel asked as we headed outside.

"I don't know. He's such-"

"Hello ladies." Oh God. It's way too early in the morning to deal with Garwin and I'm way too hung over.

"Hey Lux. Mel, can I see your schedule?" Simms asked, approaching us with Garwin right by his side. I gave Simms a smile, being polite.

"Yeah, sure," Mel said, blushing furiously. Cute.

"I'll see you in bio Mel. I need a cigarette before class," I said and headed out the door.

"Mind if I join you?" Garwin asked as I took a seat on the bench right outside the building.

"Yes, but it's a free country." He smirked and sat next to me. I lit up and inhaled deeply. I love the way Blacks smell. It reminds me of vanilla and gingerbread.

"We have a few classes together," Garwin observed, peering at the schedule on my lap. "Save you a seat in English," he said with a wink and got up, heading back into the building. I shook my head. What's his deal?

I finished smoking and walked into the school again. I found my classroom and peered inside. Oh great, Mr. Pennyworth is my professor. He's so boring. It got even worse too. There were only three empty seats left. Two right next to each other and one next to Garwin. He seriously saved me a seat. What the hell?

If I sit in one of the two seats next to each other, I **know** Aaron will sit in the empty one. And if I sit next to Garwin, I may or may not be surrendering myself to English class torture.

Garwin smirked down at me from the stadium seating and acknowledged me with a nod of his head and pointed to the empty seat, but still kept both fingerless gloved hands near his bottom lip. Aaron and Kira walked into the room behind me and I made the rash decision to run up and sit next to Garwin.

He raised his eyebrows at me as I stood, waiting for him to move his bag off the seat, which he did. "Well Hell has frozen over," he mused. "Came to sit with me baby?"

"Don't flatter yourself Garwin. The only reason I'm sitting next to you is to bust Aaron's balls."

"So you two _are_ together. I heard things but-"

"No! Who said that? We're just friends. But he's being a dick." He tilted his head and looked unbelievingly at me.

"What?"

"You know he talks about you all the time in the locker room, right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Lux… everyone knows you guys are fucking." I sucked my breath in and looked down at the desk. What a fucking asshole Aaron is! "You… didn't want people to know, did you?" Garwin said, noticing the expression on my face.

"How long has he been telling people?" I asked, trying not to cry. I never wanted to be one of _those_ girls. I didn't want people to think I was a whore. I'm not. I've only slept with 2 people. Aaron was my comfort after an ordeal. Plus we were already friends… so it wasn't that bad. But I can't believe he talked about me. That's how he was supposed to treat girls like Kira. Not me. I was supposed to be different.

"I don't know. I heard about it last year though. Don't know when it started." I nodded and faced forward as Pennyworth started yapping straight away. I noticed Aaron turn around and glare at me. I pretended not to notice him and listen to what Pennyworth was talking about.

While Pennyworth started handing books out, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out, being sure to keep it hidden from the teacher and saw a text new text.

'_New text message from Aaron – _

_What are you fucking Garwin now? _

_Sent at 8:03 AM 8/30/07'_

I scowled and started texting him back. "Give it to me," Garwin whispered from beside me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Just do it. You wanna piss him off?" I hesitated a minute but reluctantly gave him my phone. Sneak was reading over my shoulder. He quickly typed something in and sent it. He smirked and handed my phone back to me. A minute later Aaron had turned back around; his face was red with fury. Garwin wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I froze up. Aaron scowled and turned back to the front, crossing his arms over his chest and swatting Kira away every time she tried to touch him.

I shook Garwin's arm off my shoulders and opened my phone, looking to the sent messages.

"_Sent text message to Aaron-_

Not yet, but I'm pretty sure he'll fuck me better then you ever could

_Sent at 8:03 AM 8/30/07'_

My jaw dropped and I snapped my head to look at Garwin. 'What?' he mouthed to me. I gave him one of those 'looks' that girls give guys when they want to be intimidating. I think it worked cause he shifted uncomfortably in his seat and turned to the front.

At lunch I talked to Mel about what Aaron did. "You're kidding me! What a jerk!"

"I know. I'm so mad at him," I said, looking down at my lunch tray, not really interested in eating. I was too upset.

"Hey!" Simms said as he walked over to our table. "You two wanna come sit with us?" he asked, gesturing over to the table that the Sons of Ipswich always sat at. I looked over at the table and saw _him_ there. I knew he'd be there. But I looked anyway.

"No thanks. I'm going to leave in a minute anyway. You go Mel," I said.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to smoke in a minute anyway."

"Alright…" Mel got up and walked over to the table with Simms.

"I she okay?" I heard him ask her as they walked away.

I ate a few bites of my food, moving it around on my plate more than eating it though. I heard their table erupt with laughter and dared looked over there again. I caught Garwin's eye and he motioned for me to go sit over there. I shook my head though and stood up, grabbing my trash and throwing it out.

I went back to where my stuff was and found Aaron waiting by the table, not looking happy. "What the fuck is your problem?" he hissed at me.

I didn't even answer him. –Slap- That was it.

"Oooooh!" a bunch of people said and others laughed. Some did both. Aaron clutched his cheek and I stormed past him, going outside for a cigarette.

**A/N:** Next chapter you'll find out who the person in her flashback was. He **isn't** an OC, so he's one of the guys from the movie. That's all I'm saying for now though.


	6. Chapter 6: No More Tears

**Disclaimer:** Yeah… I'm pretty sure everyone's figured out by now that I don't own The Covenant.

**A/N: **The song for this chapter is 'Drops' by Bloody Mary. It's on their myspace. I absolutely love this song and I got their CD. It's really hard to understand the singer though. He has a really thick accent and a really deep voice. And thanks for reviews, as always. I had some constructional criticism. But to respond to some of it, I'm not bothered that my OC is hypocritical. That makes her more realistic. Everyone's a hypocrite to an extent. Plus it's different because she was friends with Aaron. She was never friends with Reid. Most people tend to give people they know the benefit of the doubt over someone they don't really know. And also, I do use the word pig a lot. But everyone has their pet words. I call everyone a pig just like some people prefer to insult using words like fag, retard or dumbass. It just comes out in my writing because I use the word pig so much (especially when I talk to my boyfriend hahahaha). I'll try not to do it anymore if I notice it though. And finally, I just want everyone to know I should be posting more of my stories soon. I have a few that I'm fooling with including a Warren Peace from Sky High, a Sawyer from LOST, a Jeff Hardy from WWE, and a Draco Malfoy. I'm in the process of fiddling with 40+ stories though that I've started over the past few years. I'll let you all know when I post them. Oh yeah, and someone guessed right on who the flashback guy is. You'll find out in this chapter. Anyway, on with the story!

**Wild Pagan Heart by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 6: No More Tears**

I stared at the clock. Only three more minutes of home ec. left. Then all I had to get through was psych and study before my first week of classes was finished.

"And next week we'll start our first project. You can pick pairs and you'll be considered spouses. I'll be giving each pair a doll. It does everything a real baby does. Cries, eats, burps, relieves itself. They have monitors on them. You will take care of them as if they are your own child. We'll talk more about it on Tuesday. Class dismissed!" Mrs. Angelo, the home ec. teacher told us. My stomach sank when she talked about that project. I stood up quickly and walked out of the room, not even stopping when Mel called after me.

I went to my dorm. I didn't want to go to class. I don't care if it's only the first week of school. I sat on my bed and thought about getting out of this project. I wish I didn't have to take this stupid class. I lay flat on my back on my bed staring at the ceiling as tears started to sting my eyes.

**-Flashback to Freshman Year-**

I sat on my bed waiting for that knock on my door. Kira wasn't in here right now, thank god! Last person I need around right now is her.

-Knock, knock- I sucked in a breath, startled by the sudden noise. I can't do this. If I don't answer the door he'll leave. -Knock, knock, knock- "Lux?" he called.

"Shit," I muttered. I got off the bed and slowly unlatched the door. It opened and he stood there giving me a questioning look. "Hi," I said, taking a deep breath.

"Hey," he replied, a bit of an uncomfortable smile on his gorgeous face. This was awkward.  
"Come in," I said, shaking my head and realizing he we looked pretty stupid just standing in the doorway like this. I locked the door behind him, making sure even if Kira came back from wherever she was she wouldn't barge it.

I sat on my bed and he sat in the chair across from me. Of course he did. We aren't together anymore. Not that I expected him to sit on my bed with me. And hug me. And kiss me. And tell me everything was fine and that we were going to be together again. I'd be stupid to expect that.

"So… why'd you want me to stop by?" he asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.  
"I just…" I can't do this. "I need to tell you something."

"Well… go for it," he urged me. He had a kind of half smile on his face. But it faded when he noticed I wasn't smiling. "Lux… what's wrong?"

I stood up and went into the bathroom taking a deep breath. I opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the stupid white stick out from behind the extra tube of toothpaste where I'd hid it. I walked back over to my bed and sat again, handing him the white wake up call from hell.

He looked at it confused and handed it back to me. "So? What the hell is it?"

"It's a pregnancy test." I told him as if he were stupid. I didn't mean to say it like that.

"So what," he said, his nerves suddenly apparent.

"It's positive. Pogue, I'm pregnant."

**-End Flashback-**

I didn't even realize I fell asleep until there was loud knocking at the door. I opened my eyes and groggily answered it.

"Hey how come- what's wrong?" Mel asked, letting herself in. "Nothing," I mumbled, not wanting to say anything. Garwin and Simms were behind her, but they didn't come in.

"Hold on a second guys," she said and closed the door on them so she could talk to me more privately. "Are you alright?" she asked, extremely concerned holding my shoulders gently. "You've been crying."

"Yeah. Yeah I know. It's just… I don't think I can handle this home ec. project Mel."

"Oh. _Oh_."

"I mean, Pogue's in that class. He's going to work with Kate. They're going to take care of a baby… even if it is fake. He should be taking care of _our_ baby," I said quietly. As far as I know, Mel's the only person besides Pogue, Caleb and I that knows what happened.

"I know sweetie. But… just try not to think about it. It's not worth it. Move on."

"It isn't him Mel. It's that… I had to go through so much _because_ of him. And he's the one happily in a relationship, great friends, popular. He has everything going for him. And I don't."

"Don't say that! You'll be fine. You're only seventeen! Plus, Kate's been making lovey eyes at that new kid Chase. She and Pogue aren't so perfect," Mel assured me. I don't care how mean this sounds, but hearing that _did_ make me feel better. "Wanna come hang out with us?"

"Um… I guess so." I said walking into the bathroom to wash my face and fix my makeup. "Just give me a minute. Uh, let them in too I guess."

I heard Mel unlatch the door and let the guys in while I washed my face. "Nice room you got here princess. Surprised the walls aren't black," Garwin remarked as he looked around. I shook my head and ignored his comment, putting some black eyeliner on. "Whoa, jackpot!" I heard a few minutes later from Garwin. "Now I _know_ these aren't Kira's."

"Reid!" That was Mel.

"Dude!" And there was Simms.

I rushed out of the bathroom and saw Garwin going through my top drawer. Now what do most girls keep in their top drawer? Panties. Exactly. "Garwin I swear if you don't close that drawer right now and erase what you just saw from your memory, I will kill you."

Garwin smirked at me and reached his hand into the drawer, emerging with a black Alice Cooper thong. "Women of mass destruction, huh?" he read. "Think I'll keep this as a souvenir," he said, bunching the panties up and sticking them in his pocket.

"**Dead!**" I yelled and jumped onto Kira's bed to get to him easier. He ducked behind Simms, who was between us, sitting at the end of Kira's bed. "Simms you better get out of my line of fire," I told him. He didn't need to be told twice. He jumped up and onto my bed beside Mel and now Garwin was fucked.

"Last chance to surrender," I warned. Garwin just smirked and closed his eyes. I went forward, but slipped and ended up on my back on the bed. Garwin straddled my waist and pinned my wrists together above my head. "Get off," I huffed as his face got way too close to mine for comfort. I don't even know how I fell! That shouldn't have happened! It couldn't have! My feet were both planted on the bed when I 'slipped' or whatever.

Garwin stared down at me. God does that smirk ever leave his fucking face? He rummaged in his pocket with his free hand and pulled my underwear out. "You can have them. I think I'd rather earn them anyway." With that he dropped them on Kira's bed and got off me.

Simms and Mel were just sitting there. Mel's mouth was kind of hanging open. "We going to eat sometime tonight or what?" Garwin asked, as if he hadn't just pounced on me.

"Yeah, uh… let's go. You coming Lux?" Simms asked.

"I guess so," I said, sitting up and sliding my Creepers on. I followed the three out the door and locked it behind me.  
"Where to ladies?" Simms asked as we all got into the Hummer. Guess who got the privilege of sitting in back with Garwin? Do I even need to tell you?

"How bout Micky D's?" Garwin suggested.

"He said ladies. Wait… nevermind. But no fast food… it's disgusting." I said.

"Alright princess then you decide."

"How about Bickford's?" I suggested. Nothings better then a place that serves breakfast 24 hours. I love eggs.  
"Sounds good," Garwin said and everyone agreed. And with that the music was blasting thanks to Mel.

Something warm on my leg. I glared at Garwin and stabbed the hand that was resting on my thigh with my fork as we all sat eating our food in the packed restaurant.

"Ouch!" Garwin cried, immediately removing his hand and looking at the four little indents I had made.

"Keep your hands above the table at all times Garwin. Or next time I'll use the knife," I threatened, cutting into one of my eggs and eating a bite.

"Work with me in home ec." Garwin said suddenly. I stiffened and Mel's conversation with Simms suddenly stopped as she looked over at me with a worried look.

I took a deep breath. No more tears. Not about this. It's done. It's over. It's been done with for three years. "Why?" I asked.

"Cause, I want a good grade. And I know you're just an A machine," Garwin explained, Mel smiled and started her conversation up with Simms again. Tyler. It's Tyler. He's not a bad kid. Time to use his first name. Tyler.

"So… you want me to do everything?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"That'd be great, but no. We'll get a good grade. My aunt had triplets last year. I was around them all summer," Garwin said.

"Maybe," I told him. Maybe was a good answer.

"So… that means yes, right?"

"Maybe means maybe."

"Fine," he scowled, shoving a fry in his mouth.


	7. Chapter 7: It’s Fine The Way You Want M

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Not mine.

**A/N: **Alright, the song for this chapter is 'My Favorite Game' by The Cardigans. It's on YouTube. This is sort of a filler chapter.

**Wild Pagan Heart by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 7:**** It's Fine The Way You Want Me On Your Own, But In The End It's Always Me Alone**

**-Reid's POV-**

I rolled over in my bed, groaning and rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah? Alright… sounds good… tomorrow? I don't know… of course! I'll see you in a few. Yeah… yeah bye," Tyler babbled on his cell phone.

"Just ask her out already Baby Boy," I said in one of those sleepy voices. I knew he was talking to that little red head Mel he likes. Cute girl. Not my type. Perfect for Baby Boy though.

"Yeah… I know. I will… just not yet," he said. "Want to come get breakfast with us in the caf?"

"Yeah, as long as the Gothic Princess doesn't stab me with a fork again," I scowled looking at the back of my hand. There wasn't anything there but the memory.

"You like her?" Ty asked me.

"I _like_ parts of her," I said, rolling out of bed and walking into the bathroom to tame my hair. "And I'd _like_ to do her."

"Reid." Uh, oh. That's Baby Boy's stern voice.

"What? It's true."

"So you don't like her at all?"

"I didn't say that."

"So you do?"

"Didn't say that either." I started brushing my teeth and I guess Baby Boy gave up. Lux… she's hot. Really hot. I've always kind of had a thing for Gothy chicks. But she also seems like she has a lot of issues. I don't know what the deal was yesterday, but Mel made us stand outside to sort out some girl problems I guess. Plus… Pogue dated her. I know it was freshman year and it only lasted like a month, but I know he lost his big V with her… I don't know how I'd feel about that. And she's got a sharp tongue. I like more submissive girls. Then again, a challenge is always fun.

**-Lux's POV-**

"Hello?" I answered my cell phone.

"_Hey you want to meet me in the caf?"_ Mel said from the other line.

"Yeah sure."

"_Where are you? I went by the room but no one answered the door."_

"I'm outside."

"_Lux… it's pouring and it's eight-thirty in the morning."_

"Yeah… I know."

"_You're so weird."_

"Hey, no one makes you hang out with me," I joked. "I'll head over in a minute."

"_Bye." _I hung up the phone and started walking over to the cafeteria. I'm soaked but hey, whatever. It's early September. I'm enjoying the warm rain while it lasts. I stepped under the canopy outside of the cafeteria building and rung my clothes and hair out before going in.

I waited in the hall for Mel and she showed up a few minutes later with Garwin and Tyler, all three huddled under Mel's umbrella.

"Thought water burned vampires?" Garwin commented upon seeing me. I scoffed and flipped him off. God that smirk is infuriating!

"Mel, do you want to go shopping later?" I asked her as we stood in the breakfast line.

"Uhm, well Tyler and I were going to hang out… do you mind if he tags along… I mean… if you want to come Tyler."

"Yeah that's fine," Tyler said "There's not much else to do in this weather. Uh, Reid, you coming?" I scrunched my face. Damn it.

"I don't think princess here wants me to come," Garwin answered observing the look on my face.

"No… it's fine… as long as you promise not to peek at me in the dressing rooms," I warned. That certainly sounded like something Garwin would do.

"What the Hell's the point then," he grumbled, but there was a flicker of amusement in his eyes.

"To irritate me to death," I remarked sarcastically.

"Oh yeah. I'm there," Garwin grinned as I payed for my food and headed to an empty table.

"Can't you two get along for ten seconds?" Mel sighed.

"Nope," Garwin and I both answered at the same time.

We all ate, talking about nonsense and classes most of the time, Garwin and I arguing on and off.

"Lux, can I talk to you?" Aaron's voice said from behind me. I didn't even bother turning around.

"There's nothing to talk about Aaron. You betrayed my trust, treated me like shit and took me for granted. Go away." I said.

"Lux! Now- I mean… please," Aaron tried to be as nice as he could to persuade me to talk to him. It wasn't often the word 'please' came out of his mouth.

"She said no Abbot," Garwin butted in. Any opportunity to provoke Aaron he'll take.

"Fuck off Garwin."

"No you fuck off Aaron. No more chances. Leave me alone." I snapped, finally turning to face him. He looked pretty pissed off.

"This isn't over," Aaron threatened as everyone at the table glared at him and he took that as a sign to get lost.

"Thanks," I muttered to Garwin. He just shrugged and continued eating.

"Hey," a sweet, feminine voice said from behind me and I turned to see Sarah, Caleb, Kate and _him_ coming to sit over with us. Shit. I didn't even realize we were sitting at their usual table.

"Hi… um… I gotta go," I muttered and stood up, avoiding _his_ gaze. _He_ was staring at me. I could sense it.

"What? Why?" Garwin demanded to know.

"Things to do, cigarettes to smoke. Bye," I said, rushing out of the cafeteria. I went outside, almost immediately getting drenched as I stepped into the rain.

I inhaled deeply, trying to walk faster as I heard footsteps in the puddles, following me. "What was that all about?" Garwin asked, grabbing my shoulder. He almost had to yell over the rain. He was soaked now too.

"Nothing." I tried to brush him off and walked faster towards the boarding building, but he kept following me.

"Is it cause of Pogue? You guys went out like three years ago! Are you still… hung up on him or something?" he asked, keeping my quick pace and walking beside me.

I stopped at that comment. "What? No! Not at all… I just… don't like being around him."

He just stared at me. Then suddenly, we were kissing. Yes _we_. I was kissing him back! What. The. Fuck.

He's… a really good kisser. It felt like something out of a movie. Here we are, standing in the rain, soaking wet, raindrops dripping down our faces, making out in the middle of the courtyard.

Reid's arms wrapped around my waist tight, pulling me right up against his body. I kept my hands on his shoulders.

He pulled away, letting his lips hover in front of mine and he stared into my eyes. I did the same thing, breathing heavily. What just happened? I backed away from him, turned and ran as fast as I could back to the boarding house.

That was not supposed to happen!


	8. Chapter 8: A New Beginning Always Starts

**Disclaimer:** Anything recognizable is not mine

**A/N: **The song for this chapter is 'Mother Earth' by Within Temptation. It's on YouTube. The singer, Sharon den Adel has the most amazing voice I've ever heard. Guys, I really appreciate the reviews! I'm so glad you guys enjoy this story. Hahaha and to my 'more faster' girl. I had a lot of trouble writing chapter 7 cause it was a filler and that's why I only wrote one chapter. I should post 2 or 3 up today though. And if you want to communicate with me, my myspace is in my profile. And don't worry, I always use my M/NC-17 ratings to my full advantage. And to Savvy Babex3 you'll find out everything that happened with the pregnancy through flashbacks, so do not fret.

**Wild Pagan Heart by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 8: A New Beginning Always Starts At The End**

I ended up taking a shower and getting changed when I got to my dorm. I didn't stop running till I reached my room though. I'm just going to… pretend it didn't happen. Nothing happened.

I was in my room, straightening my hair and listening to Kira. "…and in Paris, I met this guy named Jaques. He was amazing. We ate at Le Domaine de Lintillac. It was so magical. And later we went back to the Hilton and-"

"Okay, do not want to know!" I interrupted, not needing details on what happened after in the bedroom. Kira scoffed and shook her head, getting up and leaving the room. Finally some peace and quiet. I finished my hair and went into the bathroom to put some makeup on. Just as I was finishing up my cell started to ring.

"Hello?" I asked, not bothering to check the ID.

"Hey princess." Oh shit. Ohshitohshitohshit. How did he get my number!?

"Um… h-hi…"I said. This is stupid. He probably just kissed me to get a rise out of me. "What do you want?"

"Melody asked me to call you." Damn it Mel. What would posses her to give Garwin my number? "We're supposed to be shopping,"

"Oh yeah… uh…" Someone knocked on my door. "Hold on. Someone's at the door." I opened it and saw Garwin, smirk on his face, phone to his ear.

"Hey," he said and I rolled my eyes and hung my phone up. I tried to shut the door on him but he put his foot between the door and the frame. "Nice try." He pushed the door open and walked into my room. Garwin had changed out of his wet clothes and was now clad in a long sleeved olive green shirt that clung to his lean body. He had the sleeves rolled up just below his elbows and his usual fingerless gloves on his hands. He wore a black beanie on his head that his blonde hair peeked out from and the jeans he wore looked old and faded. "You ready? Baby Boy and Red are downstairs waiting."

"Yeah… just give me a second," I said. He wasn't bringing what happened up. Good. I sat on my bed lacing my boots up when the door burst open and we turned to look at who was intruding. Kira was leading Aaron into the room. Wonderful.

Aaron didn't notice anything at first, but then he caught sight of me on the bed putting my boots on and Reid standing by me.

"Slut," he growled.

"Yeah, alright. You just came in here with Kira. You better double wrap," I sneered. Reid laughed and I grabbed my purse. "C'mon." Garwin followed me out the door, wiggling his eyebrows at Aaron and gesturing to me. That only infuriated Aaron more. Garwin shut door behind him and we walked to the elevator.

"So… you gave Abbot the boot for good then?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied, stepping into the empty elevator. Garwin followed and I pressed the first floor button. As soon as the door closed, Garwin pushed me against the wall. He kissed me. Again. And I didn't stop him. Again. What is wrong with me?

His hands grabbed at my hips possessively and I ran my sender fingers up his stomach and chest, resting on his shoulders. He moved from my lips to my neck, sucking and biting. Not the way Aaron bit though. Aaron bit with the intent to hurt me. Reid was doing it to… turn me on I think. And, as gross as it may sound, it was working.

The elevator suddenly slowed and I remembered Mel and Tyler were meeting us downstairs. The last thing I needed was them, or anyone else seeing me making out with Garwin. I pushed him back as the elevator jerked and he stumbled and fell. I had to stifle my laughter. The door opened and I walked out, finding Mel and Tyler waiting right outside the elevator. Good thing I stopped Garwin before the door opened. Tyler and Mel looked at Reid questionably as he picked himself up off the elevator floor and came over to us, grumbling under his breath.

They both looked at me and I sucked in a breath. It felt like… they knew. That their eyes were accusing me. "What?" I snapped at Mel and Tyler.

"Nothing," they said in unison. They looked as if they were itching to say something though. I'd hear about it from Mel later, I was sure of that.

"Ready to go yet?" Reid whined. We'd been shopping for about four hours, including when we stopped to eat lunch.

"I'm good," Mel said.

"Yeah, me too," I decided. I already had a ton of bags in my hands.

"Thank God!" and "Finally!" were heard from the boys. Mel and I just rolled our eyes and headed towards the exit where Tyler parked his Hummer.

We piled into the Hummer, Mel and I struggling to cram all the shopping bags in the back and headed back towards school. After Mel and I went to our rooms to put our bags away we headed back downstairs to sit in the common room and just hang out.

The common room was pretty empty. Only a few people were scattered here and there. After about an hour of just watching TV Tyler announced he and Mel were going out to dinner. Alone.

"_OooOoooh_" I commented, instantly making the two blush. After that they got out of there as quickly as possible.

"Yeah… so… I'm going to the cafeteria," I told Garwin, who sat sprawled out on one of the couches. I stood up and he followed suit. It wasn't exactly an invitation for him to come… but I guess he was coming anyway. I couldn't really tell him no. Anyone could go to the caf. Plus… I enjoyed company at dinner and Mel wasn't going to be around.

I stabbed at my mashed potatoes, staring down at my plate. We'd been in an awkward silence for almost twenty minutes. That seems like forever in uncomfortable situations like this. And I could almost feel jealous girls glaring holes in my back, wishing I would just spontaneously combust because I was sitting alone with Reid Garwin in the corner of the caf.

"So… where exactly are you from?" Reid asked me and I looked up form my potatoes.

"Oh… Salem. I've lived there my whole life. I live next to all the shops and things. Near the water. It's really nice," I told him. We've never talked much in the past so I doubt he knows much about me.

He suddenly looked very interested. "Really? I've never been there. Well, I went and ate at Beerworks once," he told me.

"Huh… that's surprising. Salem's not far from here."

"I know. How's that Witch Museum?" he asked. I suddenly began to sweat. Not literally but it felt like he knew. It was the look he was giving me.

I swallowed hard. "It's good. I haven't been in a few years. But I like it."

"Yeah… I've been meaning to check it out."

"Yeah." And here comes the awkwardness again. Better then me being nervous though.

"Where'd you get that necklace?" he questioned me a minute later. I looked down and saw the silver pentagram with a blue sapphire in the center. It was hanging by a thin silver chain. It isn't the original chain, but the pendant has been passed down through my family for years.

"It's an heirloom. My grandmother gave it to me," I said, hoping that's as far as this conversation would continue.

"You Wiccan?" he asked. I swallowed again. What is this, 20 questions?

"Yeah… I was raised Wiccan. By my grandparents anyway. My parents think and religion of belief is rubbish. But… being Pagan is different from other religions I think." Reid nodded and started eating again. Finally!

"Hey, um, mind if I sit here?" a male voice asked. We looked and saw that new guy Chase Collins. Reid didn't look too enthusiastic.

"Sure," I said.

"Hey, Reid," he said, sitting down. Reid didn't say anything, just coked his head in Chase's direction.

"I don't think we've really met. I'm Chase Collins," he said, offering his hand.

"Oh, Lux Proctor," I answered, shaking his hand.

"Proctor, huh? You know there were people with the last name Proctor in the Salem Witch Trials," he informed me.

"Oh really… didn't know that," I lied. Reid narrowed his eyes at me and I suddenly felt very, very uncomfortable. Great.

"I think I'll go. I have some homework," I said, standing up, throwing my stuff away and rushing out of the cafeteria. Just in time too. Kate and Sarah were heading into the cafeteria. I rushed past them and hoped Sarah didn't notice me. I got lucky.

**A/N:** I don't know if anyone's checked my profile, but I actually live in Massachusetts. Ipswich is a real town. I've been there a few times. It's really boring actually haha. But I'm also in Salem a lot and I'm slightly obsessed with it. I'm Wiccan as well. Hence the reason I enjoy Salem so much. So unless I say otherwise, the places in Salem and the Wiccan traditions all exist. And if you haven't been to Salem, I suggest you go sometime. It's really nice. And the museums are so cool. The first time I went into the Witch Museum I was 7 and I cried because there was a wax figure of someone being burned at the stake and it scared me lol. This chapter is going to be the beginning of a thick plot. And if you couldn't tell, this story will be taking place during the movie and after the movie mostly.


	9. Chapter 9: Keep Your Hands Off My Girl

Disclaimer: Not mine… sadly.

A/N: The song for this chapter is 'Keep Your Hands Off My Girl' by Good Charlotte. So I wrote a future chapter today. I think you're all going to enjoy it. It probably won't be out for another few weeks depending how long it takes to write the preceding chapters. It's got a pretty interesting plot twist though. Anyway, thanks for reviewing everyone. Keep them coming!

**Wild Pagan Heart by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 9: Keep Your Hands Off My Girl**

**

* * *

**

"Hey Caleb. What do you know about John and Elizabeth Proctor?" I asked as we walked to my room. We just got out of swim practice and were planning on going to Nicky's tonight. Pogue looked at me funny.

"Not much," Caleb answered.

"Why are they related to Lux or something?" Pogue asked, recognizing the identical last name.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," I told them. Baby Boy rolled his eyes.

"He thinks she might… you know," Tyler explained looking around and noticing there were too many people in the halls to talk about it. "They were both accused of being withes in Salem. But it was just a bunch of crap I thought."

Caleb shrugged. "I don't know. We can do some research if you want to."

"Yeah… I already went to the library. Nothing there really." I told them. I think that's the first time I'd ever been to the library. I had trouble finding it. "I think she's hiding something."

"I think I'd know if she…" Pogue trailed off, but we al knew what he meant. I frowned. God he pissed me off.

"You only dated her for like… a month," I snapped.

"So I think she would've said something. She was obsessed with me," Pogue bit back.

"Did _you_ tell her?" I asked with an attitude.

"…No."

"Then why would she tell you?" Ha… I win. We all got into the room so I could get my wallet. I don't trust leaving my money in the locker room during swim meets with Abbot in there. Most of the money in my wallet is his anyway. Ha!

He was being a fucker all practice. Mad cause I'm hanging out with 'his girl.' I wonder if Lux is aware that Abbot calls her 'his girl.' Heh, she will be when I talk to her.

I thought about Lux again and furrowed my brow. She was definitely nervous when the new guy was talking to her yesterday. I think she stayed in her room the rest of the night. I'll have to keep an eye on her. Not a problem. I smirked at the thought.

**

* * *

**

**-Lux's POV-**

"Again Mel? Nicky's isn't _that_ fun you know," I whined. She was trying to get me to go with her again.

"Yes it is! Please!" she begged.

"Yeah, alright. I was going anyway. I'm just messing with you," I said, shaking my head. She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. Baby.

"So… Tyler told me you ate dinner with blondie last night," she mused as we walked downstairs to head out to Mel's car. Now, I _do_ have a car. It's just that Mel likes driving and doesn't really drink. And I love to drink. So it works out nicely. I have a gorgeous '59 Cadillac convertible. And it's purple. Rawr!

"Yeah… it was weird. It's okay to hang out with him when you and Tyler are around and when I've had a few drinks, but otherwise it's awkward. I mean… we aren't really…" I trailed off, remembering that he had kissed me twice in the past day. And I hadn't stopped him either time… well, I stopped him the second time but it was because I didn't want anyone to see. We weren't friends. I'm not sure what the hell we are.

"What? Oh my God! What happened?!" Mel asked excitedly as I got into her car. "Tell me now." She knows me too well.

"He kissed me," I mumbled, hoping maybe she wouldn't hear.

"What!" she practically screamed, hitting the brakes and making her car jolt forward as she backed out of the parking spot.

"Mel, drive!" I instructed her while she just sat there staring at me. She did as she was told and we set off to Nicky's. On the way I was asked a million questions. I didn't bother lying to her. She'd find out the truth one way or another.

"How many times did he kiss you?"

"Twice, excluding the time at Nicky's."

"Did you like it?"

"Yes."

"Ohmygod! When and where?"

"The first time was when I ran out of breakfast yesterday. When he followed me."

"Second time?"

"In the elevator when we were meeting you to go shopping."

"I knew something went on! Why was he on the floor?"

"I pushed him off me because I didn't want you guys to see," I laughed, realizing how unbelievably stupid it sounded.

"So?"

"So what?"

"So are you going to date him or what?"

"Mel… Reid isn't boyfriend material. He's friend with benefits material. He's one night stand material. But not boyfriend material. I'm not setting myself up for heartbreak again."

"Fine. You're so stubborn," she grumbled as she pulled into a parking space. We got out of the car and headed in.

"I can't believe he kissed you twice and Tyler hasn't even attempted to hold my hand yet!" Mel complained.

"Oh well. He likes you so don't worry about it. He's shy."

"Yeah I know."

We hung around the pool tables most of the night. Reid was pretty drunk when we got there. I was tipsy, but not too bad. I was buzzed enough to take Tyler aside and tell him to make a move on Mel soon if he ever planned on doing it. I guess he took my advice cause an hour later they were holding hands.

It was past midnight now, but Nicky's was still pretty full.

"Lux, baby. I am going to tech you how to shoot pool," Reid said, walking up to me and draping his arm around my shoulders.

"Don't bother, I have no hand eye coordination," I told him and laughed as he pulled me off the stool I was sitting on and made me go over to his table. "You can be my cheerleader then," he said and patted the edge of the table. I hopped onto the corner and turned as someone slapped money onto the table. Guess who?

"Man Abbot, I'm starting to feel bad taking all your money from you. Kira worked the corner all night for that." Reid said moving from where he was in front of me and over to Aaron.

That was a good one. I laughed. Hard.

"Shut up Garwin and let's start so I can best your ass."

"Your funeral," Reid said and put his own pile of money on the table. He then scooped it all up and walked right in front of me. "Will you hold onto this for me?" he whispered very close to my face. I smiled and took it, shoving it in the pocket of my fitted hoodie. "Thanks doll," Reid whispered again. His breath smelled like alcohol as he breathed right in front of my face and brushed my cheek with his fingers softly.

He had the most intriguing blue eyes. They had this gleam of mischief in them. It's kind of hot. And that smirk. He knew what he was doing. He was testing me. I went with what my hormones were screaming at me to do and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing _him_ this time. He didn't seem taken aback at all. I started to get the feeling he knew that I was going to kiss him. His hand traveled up and down my back as catcalls and wolf whistles sounded throughout Nicky's.

Aaron looked around, utterly pissed. He marched over to us and pushed Reid off me, breaking our kiss. "How many time do I have to tell you Garwin, keep your hands off my girl," he growled. Reid got in Aaron's face and I backed away from them so I didn't get caught in the fight that looked as though it was about to break out.

"Doesn't look like she's too interested in you Abbot," Reid said and he pushed Aaron back. I ran over to Mel as Tyler left her to try and get between Aaron and Reid. Wasn't working much. Reid easily got by Tyler and he and Aaron started to test each other's strength.

I saw it. I know I saw it. Reid's blue, mischievous eyes turned black. It was only a glimpse, but I know that's what I saw and my breath caught in my throat as he pushed Aaron hard, sending him into the wall. Now there's no way Reid could normally do that.

"Hey, hey! Break it up!" Nicky said, coming out with a baseball bat. "Get outside!" Nicky yelled at Reid and Aaron, who was being helped of the ground by his goons. Looks like he got the wind knocked out of him. Good.

Damn it. Reid's eyes were normal. I was hoping to catch another glance of them, just to make sure. I'm under the influence, but I know I didn't imagine that. I grabbed Reid's hand softly and pulled him towards the door with little effort. "Let's go," I said, gently tugging him along. Mel and Tyler followed. I saw Caleb watching us disapprovingly. I'm not scared of what I saw. If it's what I think it is, I don't have to be scared.

"Not in the mood to deal with you Danvers" Reid said, brushing by him and being sure to bump his shoulder. Caleb just shook his head disapprovingly and I shrugged and followed after Reid. Caleb pulled Tyler aside to tell him something, but I was too busy chasing after Reid. Maybe I'm more drunk then I think I am.

"Hey," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and I pulled the money out of my pocket, handing it to him.

He smirked. "You sneaky bitch," he said in a husky, almost tired-like voice. He looked down at me; that twinkle in his eye. He backed me against the outside wall of Nicky's and resumed where we were so rudely interrupted earlier.

"Guys," Mel groaned as she and Tyler came out of Nicky's. Reid wasn't planning on stopping. So I pushed him back.

"Hey, I wasn't finished," Reid said drunkly, moving forward again.

"No," I said and pushed him back. "We're leaving."

"Can I sleep over?" he winked. I just shook my head. Oh yeah, he was gonna regret drinking in the morning.

I need to call Deanna in the morning an see what she can tell me about the Sons of Ipswich.

**

* * *

** Just so everyone knows, Lux is drunk She doesn't think she is. 


	10. Chapter 10: Palmistry

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own the Covenant. Or Crow Haven Corner. It's a real store in Salem. And it really is the first witch store. And it really is on Essex Street.

**A/N:** The song for this chapter is 'Caribbean Blue' by Enya. I think it has a very spiritual feel to it. I play Enya when I meditate. It's on YouTube. Thanks for the reviews. And I was reading a few Covenant fics last night and I think people should know this. Describing Caleb, Reid, Tyler and Pogue as warlocks is **wrong**. A warlock is a term that generally describes someone like Chase, who uses black magic i.e. with the intent to harm. Describing them as wizards would be more accurate. I know it sounds kind of Harry Potter, but if you went up to a Wiccan male and referred to him as a warlock, he'd probably be offended.

**Wild Pagan Heart by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 10: Palmistry**

"_Hell, Crow Haven Corner. This is Deanna speaking."_

"Dee? It's Lux."

"_Oh, hey what's up?"_

"I'm not sure. That's why I called. Ever heard of the Sons of Ipswich?"

"_Besides from you… nope."_

"Damn… can you do me a favor and go through the books in the store and see what you can find out about Ipswich witches?" Deanna, her mother and I run a shop on Essex Street in Salem. It was the first witch shop. Deanna grandmother and mine opened it when they were young, cashing in on tourists and teaching people that Wicca isn't devil worship. We all do readings as well. I only work there when I'm not at school though. Deanna goes to night school to get her GED. She was never really big on her studies.

_"Seriously…?"_

"Yeah, I think we definitely might have some wizards on our hands."

_"Wow… alright. I'll get right on it! But I have a lot of readings this week, so I don't know how much I'll get done."_

"Alright. I'm going to look around the library. But I'm coming home next weekend."

_"Awesome. I'll call you if I find anything really interesting,"_

"Bye."

"_Blessed be,"_ she said and hung up. I put my phone in my bag and headed for the picnic tables. I told Reid I'd meet him there for lunch. I think I'm starting to get a really strange, and really _wrong_, crush on him. And if I'm admitting it to myself… that **must **be the case.

"Hey," I said as I sat at a lunch table with Reid and Caleb. They were sitting on a table under a big oak tree.

"Hey," Reid greeted and smirked up at me. I smiled at Caleb and he returned it.

"I'll leave you two alone. See you at practice," he said to Reid. "Bye Lux." Caleb walked off, being met halfway by an approaching Sarah. She waved at me and then they headed in the direction of the cafeteria.

"So…" I said awkwardly. It's different when we're drunk. We can be alone when we're drunk and have no problems talking to each other. And when we fight, it's not awkward because we're too busy arguing.

"What are you doing for the Fall Fest?" he asked. It was pretty much a homecoming dance.

I made a face. "Nothing."

"You're coming with me then," he smirked and popped a potato chip in his mouth.

"No, I mean nothing as in not going. I hate school dances," I said, remembering the only time I had ever been to one at Spenser. It was with… ugh, Pogue… in the winter. Boring as hell.

"That's cause you've never been with me," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I raised my eyebrows at him and shook my head.

"You're so full of yourself," I laughed, shoving his shoulder.

"You could be full… of me," he grinned. What a pervert!

"Gross!"

"Hey!" he exclaimed, offended.

"Fine… I'll go. But you owe me."

"I'll give you anything you want sweetheart," he winked.

"Is that all you think about?" I asked, already well aware the answer was yes.

"I'm a seventeen year old with raging hormones and a penis. What do you expect?"

"Valid point."

"Wanna go get some food?" he asked, swinging his legs over the bench and standing up.

"Sure," I replied and followed suit, walking off to the cafeteria with Reid. I can't believe this. A few weeks ago I couldn't stand to be within 20 feet of him and now we were… friends? Is that right? I'm not even sure what's going on.

* * *

"Wanna go to Nicky's Saturday night?" Reid asked. He, Mel, Tyler and I were all sitting in he and Tyler's room after their swim practice.

"Can't. I'm going home for the weekend," I answered.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm going to do some readings. Make a little extra cash."

"You do readings? Do mine," he challenged, giving me a disbelieving look.

"Fine. I'll do a palm reading. Give me your dominant hand," I instructed, sitting cross-legged on his bed. He rolled his eyes and gave me his right hand.

"Well, you certainly have a fire-hand," I observed. Not surprising.

"What?"

"Well, you have short fingers and a rectangular palm. Your skin is pinkish and you have a lot of lines. And your hands are strong and a bit tense. It means you're creative, ambitious and energetic, but you're short tempered. Which you definitely are." I smirked at him and he just scowled. "Anyway, This right here is your heart line. It's starts here with your youth and ends with your old age. The middle is adult. Right up here it breaks. That means in your youth you have many love interests, but aren't happy with any of them," I raised an eyebrow at him Sounded like Reid. Man-whore.

"Keep going," he urged me.

"Yeah well, after the break there's a line going up which means happiness, but then there's one going down, which means disappointment. Then there's more lines going up. So you'll be happy with your love life, but it will go downhill. But then you'll be happy in it again I guess." This was starting to make me feel uncomfortable. Time to get away from the heart line.

"No more relationship crap. Tell me if I'm gonna be famous," he grinned.

"This is your head line. It's separated from your life line so that indicates you're adventurous." Big surprise. If it was connected to the life line it would mean his mind rules over his body. As if. "And it's short, so that means you think with your body more than your mind. These waves mean you have a short attention span-"

"I do not!" Bull shit.

"I'm just telling you what it says!" I snapped.

"Fine… sorry."

"It's fused with the heart line so that means you can't tell what is desire and what is thought. And it also means you rush into things. It's called a simian crease. That break right there… it means you're going to change the way you think… it might even mean you'll have some kind of breakdown."

Everyone was silent. I cleared my throat. "These little lines passing through represent major life decisions. You've got a pretty big angle between your life line and head line. That's good luck." I smiled up at him and he cracked a half-smile back at me.

"Anyway the life line. It's long, so you'll be healthy. And it swoops so that means you show strength and will have an improved love life. These little lines right here crossing through mean danger," I warned. If this reading was true, danger was ahead for him soon because they were in the youth area of his life line. "But this square means protection… and maybe a turning point in your life. These lines coming down from the life line show wasting of energy." I noticed Tyler give him 'a look' out of the corner of my eye.

"Want me to keep going?" I asked. I'd covered the major lines.

"Yeah."

"Okay, you don't have a health line, but that's a good thing. It means you'll be healthy. This is the fate line. These lines crossing through it mean your destiny will be opposed by others and these breaks show a period where your life won't flow so smoothly. This is the fame line."

"Yes, the good stuff."

"It's pretty strong, so you'll be successful. And this line right here means you're manipulative." I looked up at him questionably. He just shrugged. "This is the money line… you'll _still_ be rich. And this… is the sex line. Looks like you'll have a good sex life."

"Nice."

"That's it unless you want me to charge you."

"Can I have a happy ending?" he grinned.

"Ass," I laughed and pushed him backwards off the bed and onto the floor. We all cracked up… except for Reid.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter was boring but I usually stop writing when I hit the seventh page on Microsoft Word. So that's it. But it gives you a look into Reid's future. And the palmistry stuff is all real. I taught myself how to read palms last eyar. I almost made Lux do Tarot, bu I'm still working on learning it and I thought palmistry would be easier to write about. Anyway, I might not be writing for the next 2 days. A woman I worked with at the horse track in Boston passed away so I'll be at her funeral Wednesday morning, which means I can't stay up till 5 AM writing because we leave for the track at 6 and after training the horses we're going to the funeral. And tomorrow and Thursday I'm going to Club HELL in Providence to be an extra in the movie '27 Dresses' with James Marsden an that Katherine Higel girl from Grey's Anatomy. I'm pretty stoked. And Wednesday night I'll probably spend some time with my boyfriend. I don't know how long the filming for the movie will be, so I may or may not post something before Thursday. 


	11. Chapter 11: It's A Girl

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**A/N:** The song is 'Kiss' by London After Midnight. It's on YouTube but there's no actual video for the song, just videos people have made. But it's the same song. The video doesn't matter. And also, just because this story deals with abortion **DOES NOT** mean I am for or against it. Sorry for the wait, but like I said, I was busy. I would've written some on Wednesday but I had to go to the emergency room with my friend. She's fine and all she just didn't want to go alone.

**Wild Pagan Heart by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 11: It's A Girl!**

"Now, I'm going to give each pair a baby, a carrier and a bag with all the babies needs. If you ignore the baby's needs or drop or damage the baby, I _will _be able to tell, and you will receive a failing grade," Mrs. Angelo said. "We'll start with you Mr. Danvers. Who is your partner?"

"I am," Sarah said, raising her hand. Mrs. Angelo wrote it down on her clipboard. She went through more names. "Mr. Garwin?"

Reid looked at me from a few seats over and I sighed then nodded my head. I really hope I know what I'm getting myself into. "Miss Lux Proctor has the honor of being my wife," he answered her. I rolled my eyes. He always had to be a smart ass.

Mrs. Angelo raised her eyebrows at me and I just looked down at my desk. I'm crazy. I'd have to be crazy to work with Reid. He doesn't do any work in school at all. I don't understand how he manages to pass. Must be because he's one of the best swimmers at Spenser. If he has failing grades, he's off the team. We're a swimming school so I guess our swimmers get treated like most football players. The more valuable they are, the more free rides they get. He better've been telling the truth about having cousins because I am not doing this on my own. "Alright then. Collect your baby and you may leave," she told us. I stood up, grabbing my things and took the doll and carrier she handed to me. Reid grabbed the supply bag and we walked outside into the courtyard.

"So… we have to name it," Reid said, looking at one of the two sheets of paper in the baby bag. "And according to this 'birth certificate' it's a girl," he continued, doing air quotes.

"Alright. Well, are there clothes in the bag or something?" I asked, being sure to hold the naked doll like a real baby.

"Yeah," he said looking through the bag. He put the baby blanket on the ground and I put the baby down on it. This is so stupid.

"Diaper," I listed off and held my hand out for it. He handed me the cloth diaper and I put it on the doll. Then he handed me pink footy pajamas and a pink knitted hat. I put the clothes on the baby and picked it up again. "There, okay so what's its name going to be?"

"How about Mandy?"

"No."

"Christy?"

"No."

"Lacy?"

"What are you, naming all the girls you've slept with?" I asked. He gave me a lazy grin and I made a disgusted face. "You're such a tool."

"Hey!"

"Alright, just think of a name that isn't of a girl you've slept with."

"Fine, how about… Morgan?"

"Morgan is good," I said. I liked that name quite a bit actually.

"So Morgan… uh… middle name?"

"Um…"

"What's your grandmother's name?"

"Evelyn… how about just Eve though?"

"That's good. So Morgan Eve Garwin, right?"

"Yeah," I said and he wrote it in on the phony birth certificate. I felt foolish.

"Hey give it-her to me and sign the stupid certificate," he said. I laughed and handed him the doll. He must've felt more absurd then I did. I chewed my lower lip and looked down at the certificate. Reid signed his name already. I looked at the empty space next to the word 'Mother.

**-Flashback to Freshman Year-**

"I can't believe you two were so stupid," Caleb scolded us as he drove us to the clinic. I sat in the back while Pogue sat in the passengers seat. Caleb's sixteen, so he could drive. And he was Pogue's best friend, so he wouldn't go telling everyone. But that didn't stop him from bitching at us. "How could you guys ruin your lives like this?"

"It's gonna be fixed in the next hour, so shut up Caleb!" Pogue snapped. I looked down at my stomach and put my hand over it. It had only been two months since I'd found out. I wasn't showing or anything. But it just didn't feel… right.

We pulled into the parking lot and the boys got out of the car. I just sat there, looking down at my stomach. The door opened and Caleb popped his head in. "Hey, are you sure this is what you want to do?"

No. "Yes," I lied and got out of the car, walking with the boys into the lobby.

"Can I help you?" The young woman at the front asked.

"Yes, I'm here for an MVA abortion."

**-End Flashback-**

"Hey!"

"What? Oh… sorry," I said to Reid, coming back to reality.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking at me strangely.

"Yeah, why?"

"You looked like you were about to cry."

"No… I'm fine." Just then the baby started crying. "Shit."

"Feed it I guess."

"You do it," I said, handing him the bottle. He sighed and fed the pretend baby it's pretend milk. I leaned over and signed the birth certificate and out it back in the bag, along with the changing blanket.

"Looks like it's gonna rain," Reid muttered, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah… let's go in." We got off our picnic table and I took the baby from Reid, knowing he felt stupid carrying it by the expression on his face. "We can hang out in my room. I have some food and stuff. Unless Kira's there. She'll be all over you if we go in while she's around."

"Jealous?"

"Please," I scoffed. He just smirked and shook his head following me to my dorm.

"Here," I said, handing the baby to him as I dug through my bag for my keys. I found what I was searching for and unlocked the door. Empty room. Good. I let Reid in and locked the latch, just so I wouldn't have to put up with Kira if she decided to come back any time soon. The baby got fussy again and I sighed, taking it out of the carrier.

"What now?" Reid whined.

"I don't know… oh… we didn't burp her," I realized, putting the doll so its head was over my shoulder and patted the baby's back. Eventually it burped and I put it back down.

"So what do we have to just sit around and wait for this thing to cry?" Reid asked after a few minutes. I turned the TV on.

"Guess so." He sighed and leaned his back against my headboard and kicked his feet onto my bed.

"Shoes go on the floor," I said, shoving his feet onto the floor. He challenged me with a smirk and kicked them back up. "Reid, off."

"And what if I don't?"

I scowled and pushed them of again. "I'll make you."

He just reset his feet and cocked his head to the side.

"Asshole get them off!" His eyes widened as I shoved them off again.

"That's quite a mouth to be using in front of our daughter!"

"Shut up," I laughed. I couldn't help it. I tried to be mad, but then he said that. He kicked his shoes off and put his sock clad feet on the bed.

"Happy?"

"Yes." I leaned back against the headboard and we both just sat there and watched TV. Or at least I did. "Stop staring at me," I instructed, not even looking over to see if he actually was. I could feel it.

"Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?" he coyly asked. I knew that smirk was resurfacing. I looked at him and inhaled when I found that he was leaning closer to me. He was going to kiss me. Again. And we were alone in my room. Oh shit.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" he whispered in my ear before nibbling it. Oh God. Why is this happening?

"Reid…" I can't remember what I was going to say to him. He is sucking my neck. How am I supposed to think when he's doing that?!

"What, do you want me to stop?" he breathed into my neck, nuzzling it. His hand traveled from my shoulder where it had been resting down to my breast. He ran his thumb over my nipple. Even though it was covered in a bra and my school shirt I felt it. And I moaned. How could I do that!? "I'll take that as a no."

Reid kissed me slowly, maneuvering me so I was on my back and he was hovering over me. One button. Oh God he's unbuttoning my shirt. Sly asshole. Mmm but he tastes so good. I tangled one of my hands into his hair and used the other to unbutton his school shirt. Two can play, Garwin. God I love kissing him. No… wait… no… damn it. I don't even know what's going on anymore.

I sucked in a breath as he opened my shirt sliding his hand over my stomach. When did all those buttons come undone? Hell, when did I open _his_ shirt?

"Wahhh…. Wahhhh!"

My eyes shot open and Reid pulled back and looked over at the basket on the floor. "Fuck," he muttered. "Do we have to get that?"

"Yes," I sighed. Reid groaned and rolled of me, rubbing his face. Hahaha… he's pitching a tent. I stood up, quickly remembering my shirt was still undone. I buttoned a few of the middle buttons to cover me up and went over to the doll. I rocked the baby a bit and when that didn't work I decided to do a diaper change. When I finished changing the baby, it stopped crying.

"Let's go eat," Reid grumbled, looking at the clock and noticing it was dinnertime. Someone's sexually frustrated. I don't know if I should be thankful it started crying or pissed off.

**A/N: **So I'm definitely going to be in that movie 27 Dresses. I met James Marsden and Ed Burns and I stood near Katherine Heigel. She belched wicked loud lol. Anyway, if anyone ends up seeing it, look out for me. I'm in the Gothic wedding scene when they're in Club HELL. I have a green and black skirt on with bats on the green part, a black corset, fishnet on my arms, green and black striped socks, boots, black and purple dreads in a ponytail with green streaks in the front and goggles on my head. I'm right behind Ed Burns in one scene and I have a few walk ons.


	12. Chapter 12: Confusing to Mind Numbing in

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**A/N:** The song for this chapter is 'Right Here In mY Arms' by HIM. I think the lyrics fit kind of well with the story's plot so far. Anyway, thanks for reviewing. Sorry, I can't tell you if Reid will find out about the abortion, or if he even knows. Because he might. Lux said as far as _she_ knows only Mel and Caleb know. It's an important element of the plot.

**Wild Pagan Heart by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 12: Confusing to Mind Numbing in Minutes**

* * *

"OhMyGod!" Mel scrreched, rushing over to me. I was making my way from the showers back to my room. Reid was watching the baby. We've had it for almost five days now. We have to bring it to class and everything. What a pain. 

"What?" I asked the bubbling girl. Her grin was huge and she was jumping up and down, grabbing my shoulder. That made me wobble around.

"He kissed me!"

"Tyler?"

"Yes!" she yelled, then covered her mouth realizing how loud she had just been.

"So are you guys together now?" I questioned.

"Yes!" I smiled and hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you!" Truth is, Tyler's a real nice guy. Perfect for Mel. I can tell he will treat her right. He's got some fangirls drooling over him, but it's like he doesn't see anyone but Mel. So fucking cute! Sometimes… I wish I had that… but then I realize that it will never happen. My standards are a lot lower then Mel's. I always end up with some dirt bag.

She walked back to my room with me, babbling about Tyler the whole way. It didn't annoy me. I'm glad she has a boyfriend. We got into my room, pleased to fid it empty and I sat on my bed brushing my wet hair.

"So what about you and Reid?" she grinned. I gulped. Great.

"Nothing… we're just… hanging out… taking care of the baby."

"Okay, I know you're not telling me something." Damn it. She always knew. Well, almost always.

"Fine…" I sighed. "I think… well… we almost had sex!" I blurted out.

"**What?!**" Mel exclaimed. Her eyes were wide and her jaw dropped. I rubbed my face.

"I know, I know. If that stupid doll hadn't cried we would've," I admitted.

"Wow. _Wow!_ Just think, you hated him a month ago!"

"I know."

"He's a step and a half up from Aaron though," Mel giggled. I laughed too. It's so true. Aaron. He's so pathetic. He glares at me every time he sees me. Get over it already. "Wanna go to their practice with me?"

"Um, yeah I guess so. Just let me put some hairspray in." I grabbed for the Aqua Net and sprayed my hair. We left my room and headed for Reid and Tyler's.

* * *

"Hey," Mel greeted Tyler when he opened the door. Tyler smiled and shyly kissed her on the cheek. Aw! 

"Hey Lux. Reid's still sleeping," he told me, letting us both in.

"Oh is he now?" I said looking at Reid strewn out all over his bed, blanket in a bundle and hair all over the place. I shook my head and leaped on top of him. He jumped a mile, his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"What the fuck!" he yelled, falling off the bed as I rolled onto my back and laughed.

"Morning sleepy head!" I greeted him, all too cheerily.

"Yeah… good fucking morning…" he grumbled, shuffling into the bathroom. A minute later the toilet flushed and the sink went off. Reid came back into the room. "Ugh, I peed on my hands!" he said and wiped his wet hands on me.

"Ew!" I screamed.

"Jeeze shut up! It's just water," he said, not expecting me to make such a big deal. I knew it was water. I just wanted to make a scene.

"Yeah I know," I said, cuddling under his blanket and burying my face in his pillow. Reid groaned and I felt him flop back onto the bed.

"Get up Reid. We have practice in fifteen minutes," Tyler ordered. Reid groaned again. "Reid!"

"Alright Baby Boy!" Reid caved, getting back off the bed. "Out of my bed princess," he said to me, poking at my side as he threw a t-shirt over his bare chest.

"Mmmm that's gotta be the first time you've ever told a girl to get _out _of your bed," I quipped, turning onto my back and raising an eyebrow up at him.

He smirked. "Well if you wanna stay here and wait for me, that's fine. I'll be back in about an hour." I blushed and rolled of his bed. Jesus I barely ever blush! He shook his head and chuckled before handing me the baby basket. "Here you go." He had agreed to take the baby every other night. This project was killing me. It wasn't Reid, it was that the baby cried about 4 times every night, making it hard to sleep, especially since Aaron made Kira watch their doll all the time, so I woke up almost every night. I ended up crashing at Mel's dorm a few times when her roommate stayed at her boyfriend's house off campus.

Tyler had kept he and Mel's doll overnight too. Once the two of us collected our 'children' we left for the pool, leaving the boys behind to do what they needed to do. I never really went to the swim meets. I've been four times since I started at Spenser. Once right before the idiot ex and I dated because I liked him, twice while we were dating and once junior year when Mel first developed a crush on Tyler. For the most part I avoided the pool though. Besides the fact that Pogue was at every meet, it was hot and humid, smelled like chlorine and was way too loud because of the echo.

* * *

"Ow, ow! Take it off baby!" I yelled obnoxiously as Tyler pulled his shirt over his head when he got to the pool. Mel wolf whistled at him and he blushed a bright red. We both laughed. It was so easy to make him blush. There weren't many spectators in the pool area yet, but in about fifteen minutes it would be packed. Spenser always had a huge turnout for swim meets. "Hey Garwin! How about a lap dance?" I yelled to Reid who was standing around and talking to Caleb in those extremely short, clinging swim trunks. I couldn't' help myself. I pulled a five-dollar bill out of my pocket and waved it at him. He gave me a lop-sided grin and strutted towards me. Oh God! I wasn't serious! 

"I think I'm worth at least a ten," he said crossing his arms over his chest and staring down at my money. I laughed.

"Brad Pitt isn't worth my cigarette money," I joked shoving it back into my pocket. Tyler had made his way over and was flirting with Mel. Cute.

"So, how 'bout a good luck kiss?" Garwin asked.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?" he demanded. Gee maybe because I don't even know where we stand… at all! I don't even know if I _want _to 'stand' anywhere with **you**!

"Cause I don't want any of those cute boys from the other school to think I'm taken," I answered, looking past him to a few guys glancing my way. I smiled and Reid looked over his shoulder and scowled.

"Well I do." And then he grabbed my chin and tilted my head up. Everyone was going 'Ooooh!' How could he do this? Right in front of a bunch of people? This is humiliating… kind of. He is kissing me in front of the whole swim team, about 30 other students, Mel, and a bunch of people from the rival school! And I'm not even doing anything about it! Oh my God… he uses his tongue so well. I wonder what it feels like down- **NO**! Bad thoughts. This has to stop. Now… still kissing… ok now… one minute… now- thank God he pulled away. He walked off with a satisfied smirk as the coach blew his warm up whistle.

"Wow…" was all Mel said. What else could she say? "Are you going to fuck him?" Okay she could say that.

"What!?"

"Well I mean, look at him." We both peeked over at where he was standing with his fellow Ipswich Sons and the new guy Chase. He noticed me looking and smirked my way. Immediately I whipped my head to look back at Mel, hoping he hadn't seen me, even though I know he had. "He's hot, he's popular, he's on the swim team, he's best friends with my boyfriend, and he's _totally_ interested."

"No Mel. He's interested in getting some. You know Reid's rep just as well as I do. I mean, I wouldn't mind fooling around with him because he _is_ hot, but I'm not going to let myself be burned by two of the four of them. Bad idea. Get that best friend double date fantasy out of your little head. He'll break my heart just like his stupid friend did. I'm not getting involved with him."

"Too late I think," she muttered with a knowing smile. "You just admitted he was hot. You _never_ would've admitted that a month ago." Shit. She had me there. But no. I'm not going to be dumb enough to let Reid get inside my head. I looked back at the guys and saw that Chase and Caleb were going one on one to warm up. Next thing I knew, Chase was pulling an unconscious Caleb out of the water.

"Oh my God!" Mel whispered, putting a hand over her mouth. The boys all hovered over him and he came to shortly after. We relaxed, seeing he was fine and watched Spenser beat the crap out of the visiting school. Chase swam freestyle in place of Caleb because he'd hit his head on the poolside and knocked himself out. But he won, so whatever.

I couldn't concentrate though. All I could think about was Reid and when he said he wanted the guys from the other team to think I was taken. This situation just went from confusing to mind numbing in a few minutes!

My phone started to ring and I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Dee. I found something about your boys."

**

* * *

**I went to Salem the Friday afternoon to do some shopping. I picked up a Wiccan Cookbook and a Slytherin tie haha. And on Saturday I went to the horse track in Boston and then to see Brad Paisley and Kellie Pickler. Great concert! Anyway, that's why I haven't updated this weekend. Sorry for the wait. 


	13. Chapter 13: Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, The Sons of Ipswich are not mine, nor is anything else from The Covenant.

**A/N: **This chapter's song is –drum roll please- 'Home Sweet Home' by my favorite band out of the 80's, Motley Crue. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it! And there are pictures in my profile of Dee, Mel, Lux and Austin. Just click the links. And my myspace link is in there too, so if you want to add me, feel free. And also, I use the word 'crunchy' in this chapter. It's local slang used to describe Goth kids that basically live at the mall and look like they only shop in Hot Topic.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Home Sweet Home**

"Are you sure there were five families?" I asked Dee over the phone. I had gone into the girl's bathroom near the pool, happy to find it was empty.

"_Yeah, Pope, Danvers, Simms, Parry and Garwin,"_ Deanna confirmed the family names. Obviously, I recognized four of the names. But Pope didn't ring a bell.

"What book did you find that in?"

"_Chronicles of Paganism__. Your grandma let me borrow it."_

"Alright, well I'm heading there at about noon. I just gotta pack some clothes."

"_Okay. We can talk about it later tonight. Oh, you have four reading tonight by the way,"_ Dee informed me.

"Not Austin, right?"

"_Sorry… he was first to sign up."_ Damn it. Austin is this sixteen-year old mall Goth boy that is absolutely in love with me. He comes into the store almost every day to see if I'm there and gets at least two readings from me every week. He's cute and all but I'm going to be eighteen soon. And I've never really been into younger men. And he just looks way too… crunchy. He wears tons of necklaces and bracelets, has the classic Andrew Eldritch hair, black of course, and looks as though he lives, eats and breaths Hot Topic.

"Great. Alright, I'll be there in about an hour I guess."

"_Bye."_ Dee said and hung up. I picked the stupid baby carrier up and came out of the bathroom to find Mel waiting for me while talking to a fully dressed Tyler.

"Want to go to the mall or something tonight?" Mel asked as I apporached.

"Nope. I'm going home, remember? I mean… if you want to come… there's a lot to do there."

"Uhm…" Mel looked over at Tyler and he shrugged. "I ithnk I'll pass this time. It's too shitty and rainy today."

"Yeah… alright well-"

"Hey!" The walking blonde disaster interuppted as he cam out of the locker room. Oh boy. Shirtless, wet hair… a few water drops in his chest. I had togulp and look away. Indecent thoughts.

"Hi Reid," Mel greeted him. He took the towel that was draped aroun his neck and whipped my ass with it.

I jumped forward and yelped. "Douche!"

He just smirked and rubbed his hands together. "So ladies, what's on the agenda?"

"I'm heading home for the weekend. Oh yeah, do you want me to take the baby with me?"

"What? Why are you going home?" Reid demanded. He looked a little disappointed.

"Cause I have some things to do. Readings, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. Take the baby. Guess I can go to Nicky's and empty Aaron's pockets," he muttered, not looking too excited about it.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," I said, walking off with the baby back towards the dorms.

* * *

I was in my room pcking stuff when there was a knock on my door. I opened it and found a , now fully clothed Reid, rubbing the back of his neck and looking… uncomfortable.

"Are you alright?" I asked him curiously, letting him in.

"Huh? Yeah… I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes! I'm fine!" he snppaed.

"Alright, relax… I was just asking."

"Sorry…" he mumbled and sat on my bed while I put some clothes in my bag.

"Is there a reason you're here?" I asked after a while of silence. He just shrugged and tapped at his chin.

"Would you be completely opposed to me coming down to Salem tomorrow morning?" he asked a minute later. That took me aback.

"Um.. no… but why?"

Again, he shrugged. "Thought maybe you could show me around." I smiled. Was he actually making some sort of effort to spend time with me? "Plus… we're both supposed to take care of that doll."

"Alright. I'll probably be at the store when you get into Salem, but I don't have to stay. So sure." I got a pen and some paper and scribbled something down.

'_Crow Haven Corner - __125 Essex St'_

I handed him the paper and he took it. "You shouldn't have any trouble finding it, but if you do, just ask someone in a shop or something. They'll know where it is."

He… smiled? I couldn't tell. It wasn't exactly a smirk, but not really a smile either. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow I guess." Reid stood up and looked at me, hand on his chin yet again. This was… awkward for some reason. I didn't have time to contemplate why it was awkward since Reid decided to erase the awkwardness.

He grabbed my hand and pulled so I went forward towards him and kissed me lightly. One hand came up to my face and the other rested on the small of my back. Here we go again with the… cunfusing situation. I'm too scared to bring it up with him though. I don't know why.

He licked and my lower lip and I let him advance the kiss from innocent to tempting. His hands bbegan to travel underneath my tank top, but then out again. He was teasing me. Finally he decided to keep them under my shirt and lift it right underneath my boobs. Okay… this is bad. I need to stop this. I have to leave. It's already a few minutes past noon.

"Reid… I need to go," I said, putting my hands on his chest and pushing him back a step. He licked his lips and sighed, then ran his hands over his hair and face.

"Yeah… yeah I know. Maybe… tommorrow?" he asked, giving me his best innocent pleading look, but it ended up looking like a smirk. I rolled my eyes and pushed him out my door.

"Bye Reid."

* * *

"They have to have powers Dee," I said to Deanna as we sat in the back room of the store. We were looking through the book my grandma had given her, _The Chronicles of Paganism_

"What if it's just crap though? You can't very well… ask them, you know?" she stated.

"Yeah I know. I'll just have to… catch them in the act I guess."

"Okay, we'll worry about this later. Now tell me about this Reid fellow," she grinned, eager to hear more of what little information I had filled her in on about my interesting… 'relationship' with one of the descendents of the five families mentioned in the book we just read.

"God, I don't even know Dee. He's driving me… crazy! This morning he made a big scene at the pool. He kissed me in front of everyone there. But that's not even what's bothering me. I said I didn't want the guys from the rival team to think I was taken by giving Reid a good luck kiss, and he said 'Well I do.' What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I demanded to know.

"Obviously he likes you."

"No Dee… you don't get it. Reid never, and I mean **never** has genuinely _liked_ a girl."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Relationships are not his thing at all. I mean, I've never seen him with the same girl more than once unless one night she was all over him and the next she was slapping him in the face." Dee laughed.

"Well it sounds to me like maybe you've tamed the beast."

"Fat chance. He's coming tomorrow." Dee looked curiously at me.

"Here?"

"Yeah." She grinned.

"So he's driving all the way from school tomorrow just to see you?"

"Doubt it, he's probably taking a bus. I don't think he has a car. At least not at school."

"Still."

* * *

"Oh God," I sighed as the front bells rang. Five thirty on the dot. I knew who I was going to see in front of me.

"Hey Lux!" a deep voice said, leaning against the counter. Whoa! When did Austin get a deep voice and… hot?

"Wow! Hey Austin! You look… different." I haven't seen him in almost two months. Before I left for school, his parents and he had been on vacation for a month. Well puberty sure was good to him. His voice was much deeper, facial features more defined, taller, hair longer, and even a little more built. Not bad. Maybe I'll give younger guys a shot.

Austin gave me a crooked smile and ran a hand through his now chin length black hair. "Yeah? Is it good different, or bad different?"

"Good. Definitely good."

"Heh, that's cool then. Ready?" he asked and I nodded, grabbing my box with cards and what not in it from behind the counter. Austin led the way to the back and I nudged Dee in the ribs.

"Ouch!" she hissed.

"Why didn't you tell me he came back looking like that?" I whispered. She just shrugged and continued sorting insence packs. I took a breath and went into the back where I found Austin sitting and waiting, studying the chipped black paint of his fingernails. He smiled when he saw me and I sat across from him.

"So… how's school?" I asked as I started sorting my things.

"Eh… as good as it'll get I guess," he chuckled. I can't get over how… grown up he looks. "How's Spenser?"

"Fine. Did you see that stupid doll in the other room?" He nodded. "I have to take care of it for home ec. It cries all the time. It's so annoying. I have to bring it to class and everything."

"The other teachers must love that."

"I know." I set up a Celtic cross reading for him. It came out the way it usually did. His readings were pretty much always the same. I don't know why he even bothers coming anymore.

"Alright well… that's it for today." I said, putting my things away and standing up. Austin got up too. I decided to just leave my thing on the table since I had more readings. I went to walk out of the back room, but Austin grabbed my hand.

"Wait!" he stopped me. I looked at him expectantly and was a little nervous by the way he was looking at me. He leaned in quickly, cupping my face in his hands and kissed me roughly. Oh my God! What is the deal with guys doing this?

No… better question… what is the deal with me letting it happen? God I'm a sucker for a pretty face.


	14. Chapter 14: Do I Need You, Yes And No, D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the Covenant or anything in Salem.

**A/N:** The song for this chapter is 'Misery Loves Company' by Emilie Autumn.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Do I Need You, Yes And No, Do I Want You, Maybe So**

"What are you two doing?!" Oh shit. I pulled my lips away from Austin's and pushed him back. Dee stared, dumbfounded in the doorway of the back room. I chewed my lower lip and fixed myself. Somehow I ended up sitting on the table, my skirt completely hiked up. When did that happen?

"I think I should… go," Austin said nervously, sneaking past Dee. Boy if looks could kill. A second later the bell rang and the door shut.

"What the hell were you doing with him?" Dee demanded form me.

"I was… um… I don't know!"

"Lux… I can't believe you kissed him. You know what he's going to think now? He's obsessed with you. And now you're leading him on! And you're just going to break his little heart and go off with Reid."

"I know! I'm sorry. I'm so stupid." Wait, did I just agree that I was going to go of with Reid? Uh-oh.

"No you aren't… you're just… horny," she laughed as we went back into the front.

"I guess…" I muttered. Jeez, was what I even did allowed? Should I… tell Reid? I mean, we aren't in a relationship, so I guess it's really none of his business. But I feel… guilty. Fuck.

"So, you're completely done with Aaron then?" Dee asked as we started sorting some things.

"Oh hell yes."

"Good. He was such a prick." Dee knew him from elementary and junior high. We'd all been in school together.

I did the rest of my readings for the night and went home with Dee to spend the night at her house. I didn't need to see my parents. They were probably on business anyway. Plus, we wanted to do a little more research on these Sons of Ipswich and their families.

* * *

"Hey," Reid said the next morning as he walked through the door of the shop. I smiled at him and nudged Dee. 'Hottie' she mouthed to me.

"Hi Reid. This is Deanna, Dee, Reid," I introduced the two. He offered his hand to her and she shook it.

"Lux, uh. Can I talk to you in private?" Reid asked and I nodded, bringing him into the back room. The tainted back room. Oh god… guilt. "Something… something happened last night," he said. I cocked my head to the side, urging him to continue. "I know, you hate him or whatever. But Pogue got into a really bad accident on his bike. He's in the hospital. So is Kate. Spider bites or something."

I swallowed. Should I feel bad? I didn't want to, but part of me did feel bad. I don't like either of them. Kate was never nice to me just because Pogue and I used to date and well… I dislike Pogue for obvious reasons. Why should I feel bad though? He never felt bad for me.

**-Flashback to Freshman Year-**

"Visitors Lux," the nurse said and a familiar boy walked into the room. Caleb. Why was he here?

"Hey Lux… I just wanted to see how you're doing," Caleb said, offering me a vase of flowers. I pointed to a table where some other flowers were arranged and he placed the vase in between a teddy bear and some lilies. "How are you feeling?"

"Dead. Caleb… they want to send me away," I admitted.

"Who?"

"The doctors. They don't think I should go back to school."

"Why not?"

"Because… I have post-abortion syndrome. God, I feel so guilty."

Caleb sighed and closed his eyes. "You tried to kill yourself, didn't you?" I just nodded. "That's what people were saying. Kira was telling everyone she found you passed out from painkillers. I didn't think it was true. I didn't know where you were until Provost Higgins told our class you were in the hospital. Lux, how could you be so stupid?" he demanded.

"Where is he?" I changed the subject. The whole school knew I was a suicide case. Perfect. Just what I need. At least they didn't know why.

"Who?" Don't play dumb with me Caleb.

"You know who."

"Pogue is… I don't know."

"Did he ask about me?"

"Lux… he's dating Kate."

"It doesn't matter! It's his fault I'm here! It's his fault I tried to die! It's his fault I don't have a baby. And it was his fault I got pregnant in the first place!" I yelled. I started to cry. He made me so mad.

"It takes two of you, you know! It's both of your faults you got pregnant. And no one made you get the abortion. You could've said no. He wasn't going to come back to you anyway."

"I didn't do it so he'd come back to me! I hate him!" Caleb just shook his head.

"Well, I hope you're alright. I've gotta go," he said, walking out of the hospital room after giving me a last glance.

**-End Flashback-**

"I'm sorry. For you and Tyler and Caleb. But I don't care about them." Lie. I felt a prong of sympathy when Reid told me.

"Yeah… Caleb said you'd say that," Reid said, looking a bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry Reid. I can't make myself feel bad. He never visited me once when I got sent to the hospital freshman year. And it was right after we dated. He could've at least stopped by."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." He looked away from me and at a crystal ball.

"Reid," I gently turned his head to face me. "I'm sorry."

He blinked a few times then smirked. "Yeah… it's fine. They'll be fine." I nodded, reassuring him that they would be fine. Pogue was strong.

"Want to go to a museum or something?" I asked him. He raised his eyebrows and gave me an 'are you serious?' look. "They're fun. We'll go to the Witch Museum."

"Alright, fine." I grabbed my bag from the chair in the back and Reid's hand.

"Leaving Dee!" I called as I walked past her, grabbing the baby carrier on the way.

"Alright. You kids have fun. And use protection," she shouted as I shut the door.

"Ignore her," I told Reid as I led him down the sidewalk.

"Yeah, if you're on the pill we should be all set," he smirked.

"You are so full or yourself."

"I try."

* * *

"That was the best fucking steak and cheese ever," Reid said as we walked out of the Derby Deli hours later.

"Yeah, this place is great." It was approaching six o'clock and we'd been to most of the major attractions. "Wanna go to the Willows before we go back to school?"

"Uh… sure, whatever that is."

"It just like… a park. Overlooking the water and there's arcades and food and a playground and stuff. It's nice."

"Sure," he agreed. We drove because it was a long walk from where we were. Turns out I'd been right and Reid _had _taken the bus.

* * *

I parked and we got out of the car and sat by one of the willow trees, classically watching the sunset over the water. We left the doll in the car. Bad parenting, I know. But it's not like Mrs. Angelo would find out and it just fell asleep, so I figured we'd be fine. "It's pretty here," Reid admitted.

"Yeah. I want to get married here," I said. That was kind of embarrassing. Reid cocked his head to the side and smirked at me. Why would I mention marriage to a guy I liked? Okay… so I like Reid… more then I ever expected to. There I admit it. Happy now?

"Lux!" a voice called from behind me. Oh great. Shit, shit, shit. Why do things like this seem to always happen to me? "Who's he?" Austin asked, stopping in front of Reid and I. He had a few friends with him.

"This is… Reid, Austin. He goes to school with me." I stood up and so did Reid. Reid offered his hand to Austin but Austin just glared at him. Stupid kid. He has no idea what he's doing or who he's messing with. Reid raised his eyebrows and pulled his hand back.

"Thought you said she was your girl?" one of Austin's friends whispered, thinking I didn't hear.

"What?!" I demanded. This is news to me.

"She is."

"No I'm not!" I corrected him. "I don't know if you got the wrong idea or whatever-"

"Wrong idea about what?" Reid asked, in a scarily calm voice.

"Um…"

"About making out with me yesterday. Letting me feel her up right in the back of the store her _grandmother_ owns. Tramp." Austin was obviously mad. But he also has no right to call me ay names.

"I don't think you should be calling a lady things like that," Reid defended me. I inwardly rolled my eyes. As if Reid's never said things like that about girls before. But I guess that wasn't the point right now.

"What the fuck are you gonna do about it?" Austin was fuming. I've seen him get into a fight before. He won, beat the other boy badly.

"Reid, stop," I said as he got right in Austin's face.

"Shut up bitch!" Austin snapped at me. My jaw dropped slightly. I can't believe he just talked to me like that! I didn't have much time to think about it because Austin shoved Reid. Great.

Of course, Reid stepped right back up to him and shoved him back, then threw a punch, missing the target of Austin's head, but tagging him in the shoulder. Austin hissed and swung back at Reid, catching him right in the jaw. Then it happened. Ring of fire. Pitch black. Austin went flying an unnatural distance backwards. His friends looked on, as did I, completely blown away. Austin hit the ground hard, groaning. He was defeated.

I looked to Reid, just in time to see his eyes change back to their icy blue. "Let's go," I instructed him. I don't need cops coming over here to see what happened. I grabbed Reid by the wrist and dragged him into the car. This car ride was time. Time to talk.

Luckily, the baby was still sound asleep when we got into the car. I sighed and leaned my head against the steering wheel. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked coolly, as if nothing happened. I looked at him as if he were crazy.

"For Austin being an ass." That's not it though. "For kissing him yesterday." I _did_ feel like a tramp.

Reid just shrugged. "Not like we're together. You can do whatever you want." It was true. But I still felt bad.

"I know... I just-"

"Look… don't worry about it. He's just a punk kid. Hopefully I taught him a lesson."

I started the car and got onto the road. "About that…" I started. Could I really do this? Should I do this without talking to Dee? "I saw Reid." That's what he gets for using carelessly. In front of people. Didn't he realize how dangerous that was?

"Saw what?" Ugh… don't make me say it, please.

"I saw. I know. I know about your…" I saw his face fall and his skin get pale. "I know you and your friends have powers."

"I don't know what you're-"

"Don't bother. I know. I've done enough research and seen you use more than once. The first time, I thought I was seeing things. But now I know."

He cursed under his breath. "Lux… you cannot tell anyone. Not a fucking soul, you got it?"

I smiled at him. He had no idea. I feel good about Reid though. I can trust him, obviously. He won't reveal my secret if I don't reveal his. I looked over at him and noticed he was going to probably get a bruise on his jaw where Austin hooked him.

"It's okay Reid." I took a breath and made sure he was looking at me. He was. I felt my power surging through my body. I looked into my rear view mirror. Ring of blue waves. Black eyes. I moved the rear view mirror back and forth without touching it. Reid's jaw dropped.

"What the fuck?!" he yelled, completely shocked. I let go of my power once I'd put my mirror back in place. "What are the chances? How do you have power? What the hell is going on? Does Pogue know?"

"Um…" I didn't know what to answer first. "Pogue… he doesn't know. I never told him." That was the easiest one to answer.

"How can you have powers? I thought our families were the only ones."

"No. Reid. I have things to show you. But I need to show Caleb and Tyler too. I don't want to explain it more than once."

"What about-"

"He's in the hospital right? He'll just have to wait. Besides… you guys should be able to explain it to him."

"You really hate him, huh?" I just shrugged. "Well what about your eyes… how come-"

"Reid! Please can you just wait? It's only like an hour drive. Just… call Caleb and Tyler. Tell them to meet us somewhere… safe. Not school."

Reid nodded and pulled out his phone. "Caleb? We need to go to the colony house. It's important."

**

* * *

** Yeah, I didn't want to be cliché and use that whole suicide thing, but post-abortion syndrome is common, and that's a common reaction to it. And I just thought it was more of a reason for her to dislike Pogue haha. Poor Pogue. I made him such an ass. And The Derby Deli really does have the best steak and cheese… and bomb pickles too. 


	15. Chapter 15: Put Your Hands All Over My B

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. But I did make up the idea of the contents in Elizabeth Proctor's Book of Shadows, which isn't real to my knowledge either.

**A/N:** The song for this chapter is 'Erotica' by Razed In Black. It's an **AMAZING** song for this chapter, so I highly recommend you listen while you read. You can find it on myspace. The URL name is razedinblackrawk. If you type Razed In Black in on the band search on myspace it'll be the last profile on the first page. There's a picture of the contents in the book on my profile under the link 'map'. Now, I reversed fire and water on the pentagram for the sake of this story. Oh, and so are the pictures of the characters. I couldn't edit my profile when I posted the last chapter, but the links are there now.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Put Your Hands All Over My Body**

"Reid!" Caleb scolded as he noticed me being led by Reid into a basement of sorts. It was lit by a bunch of candles and I could see books lining the walls. I had my own book clutched tightly in my hands. It was my great, great, great (etc.) grandmother's Book of Shadows. My grandmother had passed it down to me on my sixteenth birthday.

"Relax… just… she knows, okay?" I could tell it wasn't okay, not with Caleb anyway. Tyler looked more shocked then mad.

"What'd she catch you using? Reid how many times do I have to tell you?!" Caleb was fuming.

"Would you shut up and sit down? Just… well… I'm not even sure. Lux?" Reid wanted his answers now too. We sat in a circle.

"Look Caleb, I did catch Reid using, but… it's alright. That doesn't condone it though," I said, giving Reid a look that said he should listen to Caleb and be more careful. "I have powers too."

"Impossible," Tyler said shaking his head.

"Not quite Baby Boy. I saw her use. She showed me. She's not lying," Reid assured him.

"Show us," Caleb challenged. I sighed. I don't like using really. I'm afraid of addiction. But if I have to prove it, I will. I concentrated, knowing my eyes were flashing waves of blue then turning black by Tyler and Caleb's expressions. I made myself float feet above where I was sitting. Then I placed myself gently back where I had been, my eyes returning to their natural dark blue.

"Wow…" was all Tyler said.

"How can this be? How can none of us have known about it?" Caleb demanded to know.

"I don't know about any of you, or anyone else, but this Book of Shadows was passed down in my family through generations. Elizabeth Proctor started it. She was a great grandmother of mine," I started explaining.

"I knew it," Reid mumbled. "I knew you lied when you said you didn't know who they were."

"Yeah. Sorry… but that was before I had strong suspicions of you guys." Reid just shrugged.

"So, the people in the trials were all real witches?" Caleb asked.

"Most of them, some were just innocent people set up to look like witches." I informed him. I opened the book to a specific page and it was swept from my hands into the middle of the circle. I wasn't expecting that. But it floated and slowly rotated around.

"What the hell?" Reid asked, observing the contents of the page. "What is that?"

"It's a map. All the points on the map make a pentagram when you connect them. It's the location of the covenants."

"Why are there different colored dots on all the points?" Caleb asked, observing that there was a white dot of paint on West Newbury, the orange on Ipswich, dark blue on Salem, green on Wilmington and pale blue on Lawrence.

"The elements. Ipswich, your element is fire. Salem, mine's water. You can see it in our eyes before we use. Spirit is West Newbury, Wilmington is earth and Lawrence is air."

"Do you know any others?" Caleb asked.

"Deanna, right?" Reid suggested. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, my friend Deanna. Sadly, there are no others in Salem, at least that I know of. They ended most of the bloodlines during the trials. If not there, then they just died out because people didn't reproduce."

"Wow. So… in all these other towns… are there more?"

"I don't know. I've never come across any, but why would I, you know? We all keep it secret so why wouldn't they?" Everyone nodded in understanding. "What about Pope?"

"Huh?" Tyler said.

"I did some research on your families when I started getting suspicious. There were five families in Ipswich."

"Yeah, yeah Pope. It's Chase. We thought the bloodline ended. But we just found out it was Chase."

"So… why isn't he here?" I asked.

"Lux… Pogue didn't get into an accident. Chase nearly killed him last night. And Kate… he has her under creation." Reid explined, looking down. I gasped. Wasn't expecting that.

"Is… I mean… why?" I questioned.

"I'm ascending on Saturday. He wants my power. He used them to get to me" Caleb said, the usual strong tone in his voice not faltering once even though I could tell he was worried by the look in his dark eyes.

"You're not going to…?" I began questioning, but stopped when he shook his head.

"No… I'm going to fight him… just… he has his father's power. And he's already ascended. It's going to be hard," He thought out loud. "You never told Pogue, did you?" he suddenly asked.

"No."

"How about Mel?" Tyler asked, obviously hoping it would be an excuse for him to tell her.

"Sorry Tyler, no. One day, maybe." He just nodded sadly.

"I'm gong to the hospital to tell Pogue." Caleb told us, standing up. I took my book from the center and looked up at Caleb, almost protesting. Then I stopped. What was the point? He'd find out anyway.

"I'll come with, if it's cool?" Tyler asked. Caleb nodded. "Reid?"

"Uh, I think I'll catch a ride with princess here and head back to school," Reid said.

"Shit we left the doll in the car," I muttered. I walked up the stairs behind Caleb and he and Tyler got into the Hummer while Reid and I went over to my car.

"Can I drive?" he asked. I raised my eyebrows, not sure if I wanted him driving my sexy car. "Please?"

"Yeah, fine, but don't crash please!" I said, handing him my keys. He grinned and I got into the passengers seat.

* * *

"You drive way too fucking fast," I told Reid as I unlocked the door and flicked the lights to my room on. He just shrugged and gave me that smart-ass smirk.

"Does Kira ever spend the night in her own bed?" Reid joked, looking around my empty room.

"Not often thankfully. She's always with some guy. Probably Aaron most of the time now that I ditched him. He can only treat the girls in this school like shit so many times before they stop coming to him. With the exception of Kira anyway," I answered, settling the doll into its basket.

"Want me to take it tonight?" Reid asked.

"Yeah sure. I guess."

"Mind if I hang?" Reid asked as I sat on my bed and kicked my boots off.

"I figured you were anyway," I said and he joined me on my bed. I unzipped my hoodie and slid it off my shoulders, then took the book and put it in my underwear drawer, buried under all my things.

"Why don't you model some of that for me?" Reid smirked, casually lying on his side, leaning up on his elbow.

"One track mind," I bluntly said and slammed my drawer shut. I went over to my CD player and hit the play button, not really concerned with what was in it. I closed my eyes and dropped backwards onto my bed, not realizing how close I was to Reid until I opened my eyes and found his face looming over mine.

"Oh… hi," I stuttered.

"Hey," Reid whispered huskily into my ear after dipping down to give it a nibble. Shivers ran through my body. I was running out of reasons not to go further then I had with Reid. Well... there was always morals but… I believe in free love to an extent. No orgies or anything for me, but I'm pretty open sexually.

Hand! Hand on my boob! When did tat get there? I sucked in a breath as his fingertips brushed my clothed nipple. "Why there?" he whispered, outlining the tattoo on my breast which peeked out of my shirt along with some cleavage. He traced the whole pentagram before looking into my eyes, waiting for an answer.

"It's right over my heart," I explained. He grinned I don't even think he was listening to my answer. I think he was just proud that I'd pretty much let him touch my breast without yelling at him or slapping him. This was it. Oh God.

Closer. Closer. Closer. And we have contact! His lips were soft, as usual. He licks them a lot. I notice him do it all the time. When he's thinking usually. They were a pale-pink too. They weren't thin, but they weren't thick either. They were perfect. Soft, delicious and perfect. Except when words came out of them anyway. Haha.

His tongue slid through my parted lips. His tongue. Undoubtably skilled and smooth. His tongue seemed to move perfectly with mine. We both knew what were doing.

He slid one of his knees between my legs, putting preasure between them, causing me to moan into his mouth. Damn it, even when we were kissing, I could _feel_ the smirk on his face. I won't lie. It's sexy.

Reid pulled back from kissing me and looked down as he slid his hands under my shirt, bringing it up while he did this, slowly exposing my pale stomach. He looked at my face and raised his eyebrows when his hands met the bare flesh of my breasts.

"No bra?" I chewed my lower lip and matched his smirk. "Naughty." He continued to pull my shirt off and over my head. His smirk turned into a grin when he saw my full chest completely unclothed for the first time. He leaned forward again to resume kissing, but I pushed his chest back. "What?" he asked, looking _seriously _disappointed.

He sat back on his feet and ran his hands through his hair. He thought I was stopping him. Well, I guess this was my chance to. But…

I sat up and slid my hands up his abdomen, my manicured nails scraping his skin and his smirk returned. "Shirt comes off," I said and pulled it over his head, then throwing it on the floor. He pulled me up by my hips so I was semi on his lap. One hand supported my lower back and the other held him up as he kissed me and lay me back down, being sure to grind his contained erection between my legs. I groaned. It'd been a while.

I knew he was going to pay a lot of attention to my breasts. I could tell by the hungry look in his eyes when he took my shirt off. Biting. Pinching. Sucking. Licking. God it all felt so good though. I certainly wasn't complaining.

On of his hands was tangled in a mess of my black hair while the other easily opened the button of my pants. No turning back now. There goes the zipper. How he managed to get them off, I'll never know. He did it so quickly. He took the panties with him, discarding them on the floor with the growing pile of clothes. Next on the list: Reid's pants.

Or not! I gasped as fingertips barely touched my most sensitive of areas. The slight touches turned into expert rubbing. Reid's lips moved to my ear. His breath was heavy and ragged. "Tell me what you like," he breathed into my neck.

"Oh god!" I moaned as his fingers went inside me.

"So you like that?" he asked coyly, knowing damn well that I liked it.

"Reid…" I gasped, trying to warn him not to play games.

"Say my name again."

I didn't want to. I wasn't in the most submissive mood. But I couldn't help it. With his fingers moving in and out at a quick pace, then his thumb massaging my swollen nub, it just slipped out as I arched my back. "Reid!" He chuckled lowly in my ear then pulled his hand away. Why did he do that?! I wasn't done! Tease!

Oh… okay… never mind. He sat up, undoing his own pants and sliding them off. Alright… I've heard things from girls at school, some good, some bad. Let me tell you, unless he can't use this thing at all, there should be **nothing** bad said about it. They must just be girls that expected love when all he wanted was a bit of fun.

Which reminded me. Do I really want to be another notch in Reid Garwin's bedpost? Too late now. I arched my back as he pushed himself inside of me. Completely. I squinted my eyes shut, inwardly yelling at myself not to cry out. It hurt. It hadn't actually hurt because of size when I had sex since I was a virgin. Jeeze.

"You alright?" he asked, noticing my reaction. I nodded and that was all the encouragement he needed to keep going.

"Shit," I hissed as his pace quickened. He was better at it than Aaron. Much better then Pogue. Of course, we were virgins and we only ended up doing it a few times, so there wasn't much time for him to get better at it. But oh god, Reid was so good. He knew exactly what he needed to do.

My nails scraped at his back. He didn't seem to mind though. He leaned his head down, capturing my lips again for a minute before he pulled away. "Wrap your legs around me," he breathed out. He went faster and I did what he wanted me to do. I should've done it sooner because it made everything feel better.

I could feel it. It was coming. The end, if you will. I let my power rise in me and used right as I came. "Fuck!" Reid cried out, looking into my black eyes. It was a good fuck though, not a bad one. My hands tangled themselves into his hair as my insides tightened and I moaned as surges of pleasure shot through my body. Warm liquid filled me. Shit. Why didn't he pull out? That's how I got into a mess freshman year. Of course, I wasn't on the pill then. I should be fine though. I'm on the pill. I'm on the pill.

Reid slid out and lay beside me blowing out a huff of air and I let my power go. I'd only done that once with Aaron. Just to see what would happen. He didn't notice I had black eyes, but he certainly had a good reaction to the way using during sex increased pleasure. It was too much for him to handle. He said it almost hurt. Now there's Reid. He could take it. I knew it.

"I never even fucking _thought_ about using during sex. That… that was brilliant," he said, turning his head and smirking at me. I winked at him and went into the bathroom to clean myself up. I made sure I took my pill. I'll have to discuss **not **doing that again… if we ever fuck again anyway. With his rep, who knows?

I went back into the room to find him comfortably under the covers, hands behind his head. "Mind if I stay?" Wow. That was a new one. No one ever _asked_ to stay. Aaron did if he felt like it. He never actually asked though. And Pogue always ran home to his mom after. Didn't want to get in trouble.

"That's fine," I said. I doubt Kira was coming back to the dorm so I latched the door and shut the light off, turning the music low and crawling under the covers with… Reid fucking Garwin. Of all people!

**

* * *

** I know a lot of you were waiting for that. I hope you all liked it. My writing has been sloppy lately. Sorry about that. But please review! I love feedback, good and bad. Notice how I made Lux have a pentagram over her heart. Pagan heart? Hahaha cheesy. 


	16. Chapter 16: Wytches

**Disclaimer:** Not mine

**A/N: **I am so grateful for all the awesome reviews I've been getting, especially from the last chapter. I'm glad you all liked it. Sorry I didn't update last night, but I was at Rocky Horror, and it doesn't start till midnight. And then I went to IHOP with the boyfriend and I didn't get home till about 4 AM. So I was too tired to write. Sorry. This is a bit of a filler chapter. The song is 'Wytches' by Inkubus Sukkubus. This band is one of my favorites. Most of their songs are Pagan based.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Wytches**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. Pleasant, right? Not the noise, but it _was_ pleasant to feel Reid's arms tighten around me when I tried to move to turn it off. I reached over to the bedside table and hit the off button. Reid groaned and nuzzled his face into my hair. I sighed and rubbed my face. I really don't want to get up.

"We gotta get up," I said after a few minutes of just lying there. Reid just groaned again in response. "C'mon," I urged him. I managed to wiggle out of his arms. He wasn't much help. He just held tighter every time I tried to move. Once I escaped I put my bathrobe on.

"Hey… you blocked my view," Reid grumbled as he sat up. Talk about bed head. I just shook my head and went through my drawers to get out a clean uniform and some undergarments. Then I grabbed my shower bag.

"Reid. Get up. I have to lock my room. And we need to go to class in less then an hour.

"Yeah, yeah," he whined and stood up. I looked away. I don't know why I did, but I looked away. "Don't get shy on me now princess." When did he get right in front of me?

With one swift movement, he undid the tie to my robe and it fell open. He pressed his bare chest against mine and seductively kissed me. He pried my things out of my hands and discarded them on the floor… then he slid my robe off and threw that with the other things. Guess we're going to be late.

* * *

I sat outside at lunch today. Reid and I had missed breakfast and been late for our first class, which we had together. You can imagine the looks certain people gave us.

I had a cup of Green Tea and a container of California rolls. I was eating alone, but I knew someone would spot me eventually and join me. And I was right.

"Lux Elizabeth Proctor! You have some fucking explaining o do!" Mel's voice sounded from across the fucking courtyard. She marched over, a fake angry expression on her face. I could tell because there was a grin fighting to come through. She stood above me, hands on her hips and looked down at me.

"Why is that?" I asked, staring up at her. She looked like she was glowing because the sun was right behind her head. I had to squint to get a good look at her. I hissed and shut my eyes as she plopped on the grass besides me, unblocking the sun.

"Tyler told me that Reid didn't go back to their dorm last night. And he said you and Reid walked into English together about fifteen minutes late. Smiling. And you both weren't at breakfast. What happened?" she demanded to know.

"I um…."

"Ohmygod! You spent the night with him?" Mel squealed, then covered her mouth, realizing how loud she had been

"Well, now that everyone in the courtyard knows… yeah I did. And the morning," I grinned.

"How was it?!" she asked, eyes bright and excited.

"Well, you know how some girls talk about him… badly?" Mel nodded. "They lie… badly."

"Wow…. I mean… I can't believe you slept with Reid. I never would've expected that to happen in a million years! Well I did... but that's not the-" Mel kept going on and on. I was distracted when I saw a certain blonde walking towards me though. Mel must've realized what I was looking at because she stopped talking and stood up, running over to Tyler who was walking next to Reid.

Reid took a seat next to me on the grass and started eating the plate of tacos in front of him, putting the baby carrier beside him. We didn't say anything for a while. Just ate in a comfortable silence, listening to Mel and Tyler chatter. He was looking at me. I could see it out of the corner of my eyes. I turned to let him know I saw him and he just smirked, draping an arm around my shoulders.

"Want a bite?" he asked, offering me some of his taco.

"No thanks," I said, looking at it with distaste. Not a big fan of greasy food. "You want some?" I asked, offering him some sushi. He looked at it strangely. Then the smirk made its appearance.

"What'll you give me?" I smiled suggestively and he popped a roll of sushi into his mouth. "Not bad actually." The baby started crying and I took it out of the carrier and rocked it. "Diaper probably," Reid said.

I changed the baby's diaper and it stopped crying after a minute. Thankfully, we were getting rid of these dolls tomorrow. They were annoying. The lunch bell rang and we all headed to gym class. I hate gym. I hate sports.

* * *

I was sitting in study hall, my last period of the day. Bored. So bored. I'd be more entertained if the baby started crying and I had to take care of it! That's how bored I was. Not only was there nothing for me to do because I had no homework, it was a silent period.

My phone started vibrating in my purse and I pulled it out. New text.

'_New text message from Reid – _

_Hey baby. Caleb wants us 2 go 2 the house again 2nite. Needs 2 talk. Meet u at ur room 6? Or before maybe?' _

_Sent at 2:16 PM 9/17/07'_

I looked across the room at him and he winked at me and smirked. I just shook my head and laughed to myself, replying to his text.

'_Reply to Reid – _

_Surprise me' _

_Sent at 2:17 PM 9/17/07'_

I looked back at him. He was doodling in his notebook or something. A second later he stopped and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He read the text and I saw his smirk appear. He punched something in and then closed is phone, putting it back in his pocket and resuming his doodling.

I opened my phone when it vibrated again.

'_New text message from Reid – _

_C u at 5_

_Sent at 2:18 PM 9/17/07'_

I inwardly laughed and about ten minutes later the bell rang and I headed for my locker.

"Lux." Oh great. What the hell? Can't Aaron leave me alone?

"I'm ignoring you," I said, closing my locker and seeing him leaning against the one that had been blocked by my open door. I went to walk away from Aaron, but he grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Lux, seriously. I need to talk to you." I was a bit taken aback when I looked at his face. He looked… sad? Sincere? I couldn't place it. "I thought about what you said. About me taking you for granted. And you were completely right." My jaw nearly dropped. Was this a joke? "I just wanted to let you know that… I'm sorry." What?! Aaron Abbot has never once apologized in his life. Not sincerely at least. And from the unusual look on his face, I'd have to guess he was being pretty sincere.

I looked up at him and studied his face. If there was one ounce of ulterior motive I was going to slap him square in the face. I could see nervousness, awkwardness, sincerity and sadness. But that' it. Wow. _Wow! _Aaron just genuinely apologized to me. "Wow. I know that wasn't easy for you."

"Tell me about it. I just… can we be friends again? You're the only person who doesn't drive me crazy."

"One condition."

"Name it." I tuned and looked him dead in the eyes.

"We will be friends. Not friends with benefits. No sleeping together anymore." Aaron sighed.

"Yeah… yeah fine." He didn't sound to happy, but he agreed.

"It's going to take a while for me to trust you again too. But… I'll see you around I guess." I said, walking off towards the dorms. I'm not going to go out of my way to make nice with Aaron again. But if he's willing to try and be a friend the way he used to be and not take me for granted, we could work something out I'm sure.

* * *

Reid and I lay in my bed, bodies bare covered only by a white sheet. We had _The Craft_ on. We were enjoying pointing out the inaccuracies. He lay on his back, head lifted slightly by my pillows and I had my head on his bare chest angled so I could see the TV. Reid's fingers combed through my hair. It felt nice. I'm not sure if he even realized he was doing it.

"We should go," I said, noticing the clock said it was 5:40 PM. Reid sighed, my head moving up and down as his chest heaved.

"Yeah." Neither of us moved for the next ten minutes Until Reid's phone rang.

"Uh-oh…. Baby Boy," he said looking at his caller ID. I sat up as he answered the phone. "Sup?" Muffled talking on the phone. "I'm did come to get her." Muffle. "We got… sidetracked." Muffle. "Don't get mad because you're not getting' any." I scowled and threw a pillow at Reid's head, which he blocked. "I'm getting pillows thrown at me cause of you!" Muffle. "Well tell Caleb not to have a shit fit. I'll be there in a minute…. Okay I'll tell her… bye." He hung up the phone.

"Time to go?" I asked, knowing that it was though.

"Yep, before Danvers rips off Baby Boy's head. And bring that book." Reid and I got out of the bed and put our clothes back on and grabbed my book. I went into the bathroom and fixed my hair and makeup and Reid was behind me as I opened the door to leave the room, coing face to face with Kira.

"Oh… wow…" she said in a sarcastic voice. "Wait till Aaron hears about this one," she said, brushing by me and going into the room. I sighed and continued on my way.

"She totally copped a feel when she walked by me," Reid said as we walked outside and towards the parking lot where Tyler's Hummer was.

"She would," I replied. He just laughed.

"Finally!" Tyler exclaimed as we approached him.

* * *

We sat in the basement again. Caleb had just shown me the Book of Damnation, clearing up a lot of unanswered questions about the Ipswich boys. And Chase.

"I'm going after Chase Saturday night. I need you guys to take Sarah to the dance." Caleb said and we all nodded. "I don't want anyone coming… unless… Lux, have you ascended?"

"No. Not until May," I said.

"Hey, I won't be the last one anymore!" Tyler announced. I smiled at him.

"Lux… can I borrow your book?" Caleb asked. I clutched it tightly, but knew I could trust Caleb. If you couldn't trust a guy like Caleb Danvers, who could you trust? "I just want to see if maybe there's anything in there that could help me beat him."

I nodded and handed the book over to him. This was scary. I mean, Caleb could actually die fighting Chase.


	17. Chapter 17: Fall Fest

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine.

**A/N: **Okay, so I'm SO sorry for not updating in a few days. I've been super busy and this chapter was shitty to write. I crammed a lot of shit in it. Anyway, I would've had it done yesterday, but I went to see The 69 Eyes and Wednesday 13 and I was in Boston pretty much all day because of that. It was the most amazing show I've ever been to. All the guys from The 69 Eyes kissed me on the cheek, then I showed them my tattoo, and they all kissed that lmao. Funny guys. And Jyrki gave me a rose during the show. Amazing band. My favorite. The only thing was that I was with my boyfriend and this guy that I've hooked up with a few times showed up. That was awkward. Plus he hung out with us all night. The song is 'We Fall Like Love' by Christian Death. It's on YouTube, but if anyone happens to find it on myspace, please send it to me! It's a good song, but I hate Valor Kand, the singer. He's a douche bag of the highest extent. The old singer Rozz Williams was amazing. If you know anything about Christian Death, you probably agree. Anyway, there's a picture of Lux's dress in my profile.

* * *

**Wild Pagan Heart by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 17: Fall Fest**

**-Reid's POV-**

"So… how're you and Lux doing?" Baby Boy asked me. It was Saturday morning and we were getting ready for a swim meet. I feel bad for Caleb. He has a big meet this morning, a dance with his honey tonight, his ascension, and he's on the hunt for Chase. Dude's got a shitload on his plate.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Reid… you haven't asked her out yet?" Tyler asked.

"No. Baby Boy. I've got it made right now. Lux, she's fine with how we are now. Just friends that fuck. No pressure. No obligations. No nagging. Why would I voluntarily put myself through all that if I can get away with it?"

"Maybe because… you like her?" I just shook my head. He doesn't get it, he doesn't get her, and he obviously doesn't get me.

"I like fucking her. I never said I liked her. She's a cool girl and all. But Baby Boy… you know me."

"Yeah well I also know that I've never seen you go out of your way to get attention from a girl the way you do with her," Tyler challenged me. Then he walked through the locker room door. I stopped in my tracks. What the fuck? He's right!

* * *

**-Lux's POV-**

"I cannot believe you didn't even bother getting a dress! The dance is **too-night**! Why do you always do things like this Lux?!" Mel went on as we walked through the mall. My god, she is blowing this so out of proportion. It's just a dance. A stupid, boring dance that I'm going to hate! Plus, how can I think of such a shallow thing like a dance when I know Caleb is going to be ascending and fighting Chase tonight?

"It's not that big of a deal Mel," I said as I looked through countless racks of dresses. Nothing. Everything was too… blah. I spotted a decent looking dress. "This one's nice," I said. Mel scurried over and looked at it.

"Wow, yeah! Try it on!" Mel urged me. I took the dress in the fitting room and put it on. "Oh wow. That's the one." Mel informed me as I walked out.

"You think so?" I asked, unsure as I turned every which way in the full-length mirror, trying to crane my neck so I could inspect every angle.

"Definitively. I love it. So will Reid," she smirked. I scoffed. Like I care if he likes it or not. If he doesn't he can just get the fuck over it, now can't he?

I bought the dress and went with Mel to go get my nails filled. When we were done doing that, we headed back to school. We got there just in time to catch Tyler and Reid heading to their dorm from swim practice. "What's in the bag, princess?" Reid asked, trying to peek inside. I pulled it away from him.

"None of your business," I snapped. For some reason I didn't want him to see my dress. I just feel like… it should be… a surprise… kind of. He just doesn't need to see it till I'm wearing it, okay?!

"Alright, alright. Relax baby," he said, slinging an arm around my shoulders as we walked into the boarding house. We'd been walking around like this in public a lot lately. People were starting to assume we were dating. Girls were starting to talk about me. Typical. But I don't really care. Let them say what they want. They're just jealous because they want to be the ones fucking him.

* * *

"Excited for tonight?" Reid asked as we sat in the cafeteria together eating lunch.

"No offense, but not at all," I replied honestly.

"I figured as much."

"It's hard to think about something as shallow as a stupid dance with… Caleb and all, you know?"

"Yeah I get what you mean. He'll be fine though. I know it." Reid sounded very unsure while saying this. I put my hand on top of his and squeezed it, giving him a half smile, trying to reassure him that Caleb would make it through. I wasn't even sure myself though. Chase has his father's power _and_ he's already ascended. That kind of power is scary to think about.

"Hey, I'll meet you here tonight, okay? Caleb wants me and Tyler to go get Sarah and bring her to the dance."

"Okay, that's fine. So, she knows everything, right?"

"Yeah. He told her."

"Do you think… maybe… I don't know."

"What?"

"Well… I feel bad… not telling Mel."

"Yeah I think Baby Boy does too."

"Should we say something to her? I think we can trust her."

"I don't know. Better wait and talk to Ty about this one. And maybe Caleb too. But I get you. She's bound to get suspicious now with all of us hanging out so much."

"I know.

* * *

"Hey Tyler!" I called, running to catch up with him as he walked alone through the courtyard. Reid ran behind me. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" he asked.

"Where's Mel?" I asked first, making sure she wasn't going to interrupt our conversation.

"Oh, she went to her room to get ready for the dance."

"Already?" I raised an eyebrow. She had three hours. Whatever. "Anyway, that's not the point."

"She wants to tell Red," Reid explained for me.

"I can talk myself," I said to him, frowning.

"Well then get straight to the point woman instead of asking a million and one questions!" Reid defended himself.

"Hey, guys, back to Mel," Tyler said, waving his hand between our faces.

"Right. Do you think we should tell her?" I asked him. He blinked a few times.

"I… yeah… welll… I want to, but what if she freaks out or something. I mean… we aren't supposed to tell anyone."

"I know… it just feels like… I've known her so long and never told her. I just know we can trust her." I could tell Tyler was sold right at that moment. "Do you want to call Caleb?"

"No. She's my girlfriend and she's your best friend. It's not his decision. He didn't ask us when he told Sarah." I just nodded and we headed up to Mel's dorm room

* * *

"Hey Lux. Tyler!" she exclaimed, noticing him right behind me. She had her hair put up in a towel and was wearing a very baggy shirt and shorts. Not exactly her most attractive attire, so I figured she probably didn't want Tyler seeing her like that. Silly girl.

She ripped the towel off her head, revealing very wet strands of hair and she brushed them out with her fingers, then let us in. Reid followed behind us. I'm not sure if he agrees with us telling her or not though.

"We need to talk. It's very important."

* * *

"So… you hid this from me for four years?" she asked once we'd spilled our guts and even given her a show, which completely freaked her out. "I should've known. You live in Salem… you own a witch shop. Dee! She's one too, isn't she?" Girl's too smart for her own good.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm not supposed to be telling you now. Caleb might kill us for telling you. I just figured it was better to find out from us now, then to catch us in the act and be completely weirded out about it."

"Wierded out? Are you kidding? This is bomb!" Mel said excitedly. "You guys have supernatural powers! Lux, do my hair!"

"Mel… it's not good to use the powers a lot. It's addictive," I said, glancing at Reid. He didn't notice. He was too busy looking down at his fidgeting hands. "And once you ascend, it becomes your life. Every time you use after that, it ages you faster." Mel just looked as if she didn't know what to say. "But I don't use a lot… so… alright." She grinned and I used to put her hair in a cute up-do for the dance. "Done."

She ran into the bathroom and squealed, then ran back into the bedroom. "This is so cute! I love it! Thank you!" Tyler frowned and looked at me. I know I shouldn't use. But I barely do. So I figured t was alright.

"But what's the deal with this new kid?" Mel asked, resuming her seat on her bed and becoming serious. "He actually wants to kill Caleb?"

'Not exactly. Well… I don't know. He might. But he wants Caleb's powers. And that's the only way to get them. Caleb won't will him his power though. At least, I hope he won't." I explained

* * *

"Do I look alright?" Mel asked franticly as we saw Tyler and Reid walk into the dance. Something was wrong. I could tell by their faces.

"Yeah… fine," I said, not even bothering to look at her. I knew she looked alright. She was just being paranoid. They came up to us and Tyler hugged Mel tightly, but I could tell there was something on his mind.

"Something up?" I asked as Reid came to stand by me.

"Yeah… Sarah's gone." I looked at him with my eyes wide and my jaw nearly dropped. "I think something happened. I lost Caleb on the phone."

"Oh my god," I muttered, rubbing my forehead. This was bad.

"Yeah… you look… really hot…" Reid said, scanning my body. Jeeze this really isn't the time.

"Thanks, you look… are you wearing your sneakers?" I asked, peering down at the black skate shoes peeking out from under his pants. He smirked and me and I shook my head and laughed. "You clean up nice though, really. Maybe Sarah's around. Let's look," I suggested and he took my hand, leading me through the crowds of people. No such luck though. We returned to where Tyler and Mel were standing.

"You find her?" Tyler asked as we stood by them.

"No," Reid answered. He looked as his watch. "Twelve minutes past eleven."

"Happy Birthday Caleb." Tyler said, looking off into the crowd. The night didn't go exactly as planned. We were all too worried to have a good time until Caleb called Reid. Reid stepped outside to take the phone call. When he came back, he was grinning.

"It's good. Caleb's fine. He has Sarah. Everything's good," he assured us. We all breathed sighs of relief. "Now, you need to dance with me," Reid told me as a slow song started playing. I complied without an argument. Slow dancing is so stupid. All it is is two people hugging and walking slowly around in circles. But… it wasn't that bad.

"Do you wanna… hang out after the dance?" he whispered in my ear suggestively. "Tyler's staying in Mel's room tonight." Oh wow. Mel's a virgin. Wow!

"Sure," I said, warping my arms tighter around his neck and resting my head on his shoulder. This… this was almost too good to be true. Something was bound to happen. Nothing this nice lasts forever. And the song ended. There it was. We went over to get some drinks, finding it quite obvious that the punch was spiked. I looked around the room and caught Aaron's eye. He smirked and flashed me the silver flask in his pocket. I laughed to myself.

"I'll be right back," I told Reid and went over to say hi to Aaron.

"I should've known," I said as I approached him, crossing my arms over my chest like a disapproving mother would to her misbehaving child.

He just shrugged and shuffled his feet. "So… you came with Garwin?"

"Yeah… I did." He just nodded his head and licked his lips, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"You look nice," he told me.

"Thank you. So do you," I returned the compliment.

Aaron peered over my shoulder and scowled. Before I had a chance to look at what he was looking at, he asked, "Are you guys in a relationship?"

"No… well… no," I said, not even sure.

"Yeah well… how do you feel about that?" he asked, gesturing to what he was looking at before. I turned and saw Reid dancing with a petite brunette girl. They were dancing very close to each other. Very close. I turned back to Aaron and frowned. There were all these… feelings running through my body. Confusion, hurt, question, jealousy and about a million others. "My god… you're in love with him," Aaron said in a quiet voice, studying my expression.

"What?! I am not in love with Reid Garwin! You're insane!" I exclaimed, outraged. A few people looked at me strangely.

"Lux, it's obvious. I can tell. You love him."

"Aaron, shut up. I don't love him. I hardly know him!" Sure, I knew him for four years, but I knew him as the Neanderthal Reid Garwin, not the person Reid Garwin.

"Alright," Aaron said, a smart-ass look on his face. I looked back to where Reid was dancing with the girl.

"I'll see you later," I said and walked out into the hall. I went into the bathroom and into one of the stalls, locking it. Why am I crying? This is so stupid. It must be near that time of the month.

Footsteps approached and the bathroom door opened. I sat on the closed toilet seat and pulled my feet up.

"She's so weird. I can't believe he actually came with her!" one female voice said.

"I know. I saw her a few days ago walking around in the rain without an umbrella or anything. And it looked like she way just hanging around, not really going anywhere." They were talking about me.

"What does Reid see in her?" I knew it.

"No idea. It must be the boobs."

"You know, I've been thinking about getting mine done…" their voices faded out s they exited the bathroom. I got out of the bathroom at that moment, using to fix my running make up before I went through the door. Then I went outside. I needed a smoke.

**-Reid's POV-**

"I'll be right back," Lux said after drinking her drink and walked off. Towards Abbot. What the fuck? I thought she didn't talk to him anymore. That didn't set well with me. I glared in their direction hoping one of them would see me.

"Hey Reid… wanna dance?" a petite brunette asked, giving me her best doe eyes. She's cute. I think she's in my bio class. Her name's Michelle or something.

I looked over at Lux who was still talking to Aaron. "Yeah, sure," I said to the girl and we went to the dance floor. We grinded to some stupid rap song. I saw Abbot looked at me so I looked away from the two of them, making it look as if I wasn't paying attention to them. I concentrated on dancing as close and as nasty as I could with this girl.

When the song was finished, I simply walked away, not even glancing at her, finding my place back near the punch, pouring myself more.

"Hey moron. You better go find your date," Abbot said, taking a place beside me. I raised my eyebrows in question. "You're an idiot. Lux saw you dancing with that girl. She got jealous and left."

I sneered at him. "Why the hell are you telling me this?"

"Because… she's my friend. And I care about her. I was an asshole. I'm trying to redeem myself," Abbot said. I breathed out a huff of air. Shit. I really don't want to find some cheap bimbo to spend the night with.

"Where is she?" Abbot shrugged and pointed to the door.

"She went out there. Probably to smoke or something. Then again, she might've left." Shit. I went over to the door and stepped outside.

**-Lux's POV-**

"What's up?"

"Nothing," I replied to Reid as he leaned on the wall next to me.

"Liar."

"Shut up," I snapped.

"You mad?"

"No. Why would I be mad?"

"That's not what Abbot said." Damn Aaron.

"Look, I'm not mad alright… you just… you came with me. Not Michelle Rivers."

"I know. I'm sorry. I shouldt've danced with her." I looked over at him and smiled. He was being genuine as far as I could tell. "Wanna get outta here?" I nodded and he grabbed my hand, leading me to the boarding house.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't really like this chapter. Sorry it blows. 


	18. Chapter 18: You Are Everything I Want Ca

**Disclaimer: **Nothing is mine

**A/N: **So… sorry I haven't been updating as frequently. I was going to write last night, but I was a little messed up from a party at my boyfriend's band space and I didn't want to write anything that I'd regret posting haha. But here's chapter 18 anyway. I'd also like to apologize for the spelling errors in the last chapter. The song is 'MakeDamnSure' by Taking Back Sunday.

**Wild Pagan Heart by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 18: You Are Everything I Want Cause You Are Everything I'm Not**

I managed to pick the perfect time to leave Reid's room in the morning wearing nothing but one of Reid's not so oversized t-shirts and a pair of his boxer shorts. I had my dress bundled in my hands as I tried to avoid all the accusing eyes of the girls headed to the showers. Yup. Perfect timing on a Saturday. Ten was rush hour for the showers on the weekends. Guess what? It's five past. Damn it.

I slipped into my room, trying my best to ignore the whispers of 'notch in his bedpost' and 'slut' the whole way, but it's hard. Usually, I don't really care what people say or think. But when they're purposely 'whispering' it loud enough for me to hear, it's more then uncomfortable. Should I feel like a slut? He keeps coming back, so maybe not.

I went into my room cautiously, not sure if I was going to find Aaron and Kira screwing or something. Luckily, I came through the door just as Aaron seemed to be heading out. He scanned my outfit and just shook his head. "Long night?" he questioned with raised eyebrows.

"Jealous?" I asked back. He just smirked and shook his head again, walking past me and out the door. I looked to Kira and she just shrugged, obviously having the same idea I had and gathering her shower gear. I walked with Kira to the showers, talking about the dance. She isn't _so_ bad when she's not being a bitch. Maybe she'll like me better now that I've sworn off Aaron.

* * *

I showered and dressed, then decided to walk around campus for a while. It was getting colder. Not too cold, but colder. The New England autumn was starting to take over the leaves on the trees. You've never _experienced_ fall till you've seen the leaves change in New England. The colors are breathtaking. I was walking the path in the woods when my phone vibrated in my pocket. The path didn't go in very deep. Just around a small lake and back. It was nice and peaceful though. I pulled my phone out and looked at the ID. Mel.

"Hey" I answered the phone.

"_Hey yourself. Where are you?"_

"Walking around. Hey, how did last night go?"

"_Amazing!"_ I laughed at her excitement.

"That's good to hear. Feel any different?" I asked my newly de-virginized friend.

"A little sore, but it was worth it."

"Yeah, that'll happen. Um, are you still with Tyler?"

"_Yeah."_

"Any word from Caleb?"

"Yeah he just called a few minutes ago actually. Putnam Barn went up in flames with Chase, but they couldn't find the body."

"Are you serious?"

"_Yeah… is that bad?"_

"I don't know… what if he isn't… you know."

"I dunno… you guys are the experts, not me."

"Damn… that's gonna bug me now."

"Yeah… well miraculously Pogue and Kate have both been released from the hospital."

"Yeah? Guess the spells died with Chase… or whatever happened with him."

"_Alright, well… I'm gonna go. I'll call you up later when I'm ready to get out of bed," _Mel giggled. I just shook my head and smiled.

"Okay, talk to you later."

"_Bye."_

"Bye." I hung my phone up and shoved it back into my hoodie pocket. I sat myself on the rail of a bridge that passed over a stream of the water. My feet dangled a good two feet above the water. I swayed them back and forth, looking down into the still water at my reflection.

"Hey," a voice said from behind me.

"Fuck Reid! Don't scare me like that!" I said, whacking him in the chest. He flinched, but laughed at the same time.

"Like this?" he suggested, pretending to push me into the water. I gasped and grabbed onto him for dear life. He laughed and wrapped his arms tightly around me. "Don't worry. I wouldn't want you to get all wet… or would I?"

"Reid!" I exclaimed and wiggled out of his arms. He hopped over the rail and sat beside me. I looked back down at the water. Blonde hair, healthy skin, gorgeous. But it wasn't me. That was Reid. I looked at myself. Straight black hair, pale as a ghost skin, all black clothes. Lux is the Latin word for light. I'm anything but, unless you count my glow-in-the-dark skin. God, what happened to me?

**-Flashback to Freshman Year-**

"Hey," a male voice said from behind me as I sat on the rail of the bridge in the woods. I gasped and jumped, shocked by the sudden presence.

"Oh my god. Pogue, you scared me!" I said, looking to the handsome boy who climbed over the railing and sat beside me.

"Sorry," he apologized with a shrug. "Followed you out here."

"Stalker," I joked, shoving his shoulder.

"Shut up." I looked down at my reflection. Long wavy blonde hair, healthy fair skin, school uniform with everything neatly in place. I glanced a little to the left to see Pogue's reflection. Striking green eyes, long dusty brown hair and a… really weird look on his face.

"Something up?" I asked, tearing my eyes away from his reflection and looking at him.

"Yeah… actually I came out here to ask you… do you want to, you know… be my girlfriend or whatever?" I widened my eyes at him. I wanted to squeal and jump around. But I kept my cool.

"Of course! Yeah. That'd be-" He cut me of with a kiss.

**-End Flashback-**

"Hey I came out here to ask you-" Oh my god. This situation is all too familiar. Is he going to... "-if you wanna go grab some food from the caf or something." Never mind. Don't be so stupid Lux.

"Sounds… cool." Damn it. Disappointment was **not** supposed to be evident in my voice.

"Hey, don't sound so blue." Reid smirked and kissed me slowly. Something bad is happening. I'm falling for him… hard. "Let's go," he said, swinging his legs over the rail and getting down. I followed him and we headed to the cafeteria.

* * *

We ended up eating outside at one of the picnic tables. The courtyard was pretty much deserted. The whole school was pretty deserted on Saturdays. We were just eating, casually talking about nothing when Reid stood up. "Hey dude! Over here!" he waved at someone behind me. I turned and was instantly horrified as I saw Pogue kiss Kate quickly and come walking towards us while she headed for the dorms.

"Are you crazy!" I hissed t Reid.

"Listen baby, you're gonna have to face him sometime. He's like my brother," Reid said. Jesus. He's right. I find myself wanting to get more and more involved with Reid. I'll have to face Pogue one day. But this? Not like this!

I got an ache in my chest and the scarily familiar feeling of a heart palpitation coming on. I started feeling apprehensive suddenly. This isn't going to be good… at all.

"Hey man. Good to see you're better," Reid said to Pogue.

"Yeah. Uh, hey Lux," he said to me. I couldn't breathe. I started panting for air. And now I feel a wave of nausea approaching. "Hey, are you okay?" Pogue asked me. I shook my head no. "Oh, shit." He knew. I know he knew what was happening.

* * *

**-Reid's POV-**

"Don't touch me!" Lux yelled at me as I went to hold her.

"What?!" I asked, not knowing why she snapped like that.

"Please, please, please, please…" she repeated over and over again, throwing in a 'don't touch me' every once in a while.

"She needs her medicine dude," Pogue told me. I was still staring at Lux in shock. She was smoothing her hair continuously.

"What medicine?"

"She didn't tell you. Shit. Does she have a purse on her?" I shook my head no. "You don't have Mel's number, do you?"

"No man. She's probably with Ty-" I stopped mid-sentence when Lux sobbed loudly.

Pogue went over to her and kneeled in front of her. She was rocking herself back and forth, breathing deep and exhaling loudly. What the fuck is happening to her? "Lux. Where's your phone?" Pogue asked her.

"My-my-my-my-my-po-pocket" she stuttered. This is freaking me the fuck out.

"Can I have it?" he asked her slowly. She nodded. But she just kept nodding. She didn't make any move to get the phone. This is fucking ridiculous! I went up to her and snatched the phone out of her hoodie pocket. She freaked and screamed, making me jump back. But I got the phone, so whatever.

"Here," I said, tossing it to Pogue.

"Dude! Don't do that to her!" he yelled at me while he went trough her phonebook, finding Red's number and calling. He waited impatiently and tapped his foot waiting for the phone to be picked up. "Pickuppickuppickuppick- Mel!" I looked over at Lux and saw her now rubbing her jean- clad thighs roughly. "No, it's Pogue… I know… just-Mel! Stop! I need you to come to the courtyard and bring Lux's Klonopin. Yeah… okay. Hurry!" He shut the phone and went back over to Lux. "Hey, keep breathing, stop that Lux!" Pogue noticed as she tried to hold her breath.

"Tell me what the fuck is going on!" I demanded.

"She has anxiety."

"So… what's that mean?"

"You don't know what anxiety is?" He looked at me like I was a moron. I just shrugged. "Doesn't surprise me. You sleep through psych. It's when-" he stopped talking when Red ran over, a panicked look on her face.

"Shit, shit, shit. Lux, honey? I've got your pills," Mel said gently to her. She handed the pills to Lux and Tyler handed Lux a water bottle. With a shaky hand, Lux popped the pills into her mouth and took small sips of the water. I can't believe no one told me I was getting involved with a complete psycho.


	19. Chapter 19: I'm Only Wanting You

**Disclaimer:** Not mine

**A/N: **Thanks for reviews guys! Keep them coming! Te song for this chapter is 'Bittersweet' by Apocalyptica featuring Ville Valo and Lauri Ylonen.

* * *

**Wild Pagan Heart by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 19: I'm Only Wanting You**

I stayed in my room alone the rest of the day. After my pills kicked in, I felt extremely tired and I just wanted to go to sleep. Reid didn't say anything to me. He just looked around awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck until I asked Mel to walk with me back to my room. That's it for me. All Reid needed was one reason to move on to the next girl in line, and this is a pretty good reason. Yeah Reid, sorry I forgot to mention I have serious anxiety attacks when I get scared and nervous enough and I need to take Klonopin to control them.

Around seven at night, there was a knock at my door. Figuring it was Kira I rolled out of bed and opened the door to find Pogue. My breath caught in my throat.

"Can I please come in?" he asked. I thought about it for a minute. Jeeze.

"I… uh… yeah." What am I doing?! He came in and I went back to my bed. I owe it to him to at least hear him out I guess since he helped earlier. I've avoided him for three years. "You can sit," I told him as he just stood there uncomfortably.

"Thanks uh…" He sat at the end of my bed and looked at me. "Look. I know you don't like me or whatever… but seriously… Lux, I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say to you. I was a kid. I was stupid. I didn't know that getting… _that_ done would mess you up that bad. If I could take it back," I sucked in a breath. "I would."

"You would?" I asked carefully.

"Yeah… I mean… even if we weren't together. I'd help you. I regret it," Pogue said, looking sincerely at me. "I just had to come make peace with you. I'll probably be seeing you a lot cause of Reid and I don't want you to run away every time you see me." I just nodded.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about me and Reid though. I think today was enough to turn him off."

"No. He likes you. Reid never goes out of his way to see girls the way he does with you. I've known him forever. Trust me on this one." I smiled softly at him, hoping he was right. "If he ditches you because of this, let me know and I'll kick his ass."

"_I'll _kick his ass," I joked. He chuckled slightly. "Speaking of ass kickings… I'm glad you're alright. You know… Chase and all."

"Yeah. I've been meaning to ask you about your powers actually. I can't believe we dated and we never knew. Small damn world, huh?"

"Yeah." I sat quietly looking down at my folded hands. "Why didn't you visit me in the hospital after… well… you know."

Pogue sighed and looked away from me and out the window, then back at me. "I wanted to but… Kate. She got really mad about it. I'm sorry."

"Oh…" That kind of hurt. But at least he _wanted_ to come, right? "She doesn't know about the baby, does she?"

"No. No way. She'd dump in a heartbeat. I can't tell her." He looked really panicked.

"Okay, good." He relaxed again hearing that. I guess he thought I was going to try to get him to tell her. Fat chance. I don't want Kate to know. I don't want anyone to know.

"Are um… you thinking about telling Reid?" I shook my head viciously.

"No! Not yet anyway. I don't know. We'll see where it goes. There's no reason for us to tell anyone else and soil both of our reputations… well… yours anyway." I can't say I have much of a rep apart from 'weird girl' and 'girl who fucked Pogue, fucked Aaron and currently fucks Reid.' Wow… wouldn't my mother be proud?

"Well… I'm gonna head out. If you need anything… lemme know," Pogue said, standing up and heading for the door.

"Alright. And um… thanks for helping today… calling Mel and everything. I appreciate it."

"No problem. See ya," he said and walked out the door. That was less awkward then I'd expected it to be. I can forgive him. I think I really can.

* * *

I went into the cafeteria for breakfast the next morning, finding Mel, Tyler, Sarah, Kate and Reid all sitting together. Kate was there but… I'm going against my better judgment and sitting anyway. I wasn't really interested in eating anything but an orange, so I grabbed one and headed for the table.

"Hey," I said quietly, sitting between Mel and Sarah. Reid, who had been talking, rather loudly as I approached, immediately shut up upon seeing me. Great.

"Uh, I've gotta go take care of some… stuff," he muttered, getting up from the table and walking out of the cafeteria. I looked down at the table top, feeling a lump grow in my throat. I was right. We were done.

"Well… I could've told you that was gonna happen sweetheart," Kate rudely said. I looked up and saw Sarah and Tyler both give her a look.

"I'll talk to him," Tyler offered. I just shook my head.

"No… don't bother," I huffed, standing up and storming out of the cafeteria as well. If he was going to be like that, then fuck him. I never really liked him anyway…

* * *

I should've known. Nothing ever goes my way. It's like the whole fucking world is out to get me. Typical teenager mind set, right? Well for me, it seems almost true. First, Pogue doesn't want me, then Aaron betrays me for… god knows how long, and now Reid doesn't want me. My parents don't want me. Hell, Austin doesn't even want me anymore! Maybe I'm just an overdramatic teenage girl, or maybe the world really _is_ out to get me. Who knows?

I went into the boarding house and up the stairs. Stomping up stairs is much more satisfying than riding in an elevator. I went to turn a corner, but stopped when I heard the familiar, flirtatious chuckle of Reid. I bet he's toying with his bottom lip right now.

"Well, if you decide you're interested… call me," a girl's voice said to him, sounding as though it was coming from someone with a hollow head by the way she giggled.

"Will do... uh…" This is priceless! Reid doesn't even remember this girl's name.

"Tanya," she informed him, not sounding as though she was bothered at all by the fact that he either A: didn't know her name or B: couldn't remember it.

"Tanya… right. Peace," he said. I heard the girl's heels tapping down the hall. Fuck this sucks. All I can feel is a rock in my stomach. Scratch that, a boulder.

I turned the corner. I had to walk right past him to get to my room. I didn't even look at him. He cursed under his breath. "Tell me you didn't just hear that?" I stopped and looked up at him.

"Doesn't matter. We aren't together or anything," I said, remembering he'd said the same thing to me when I told him I'd kissed Austin.

"Look, I-"

"Shut up Reid. I don't care. If you want to ignore me for something I can't control, then go ahead."

"Pogue was in your room yesterday," he said out of nowhere.

"Yeah, so? He just wanted to talk to me."

"About what?" Reid demanded, stepping close to me and folding his arms over his chest.

"Not that it's any of your business, but he came to settle our differences. He was just making things cool between us."

"Do you still want him?"

"What? No!" I can't believe he was even asking me that. He licked his lips and shifted his eyes before leaning forward, cupping my face and pulling me into a kiss. I pushed him back and frowned.

"No. You can't do that!" He just looked at me like I had seven heads. "You can't ignore me and flirt with another girl and expect me to be around when you want me around. I did that shit with Aaron. If you want to fuck me, you don't fuck anyone else."

"Alright princess, deal."

"I'm not going to be the girl who-" Wait a minute. "Did you just agree to that?" I had to ask because I think my ears may be deceiving me.

"Yeah. I won't touch another girl… as long as I can touch you anyway," he said huskily, nuzzling my neck.

"So that's it?" He nodded and I smiled. "What about my anxiety?"

"It freaked me out," he replied honestly.

"Yeah well, it doesn't happen often. Just when _I _freak out. I mean, I tried to tell you not to call Pogue over."

"It's cool… I just… wasn't prepared for that… at all. You really need to carry that Klonowhatever shit on you. If Pogue wasn't there, I'd have had no idea what the hell was going on."

"Sorry…" I looked down to the floor and he lifted my chin up.

"It's fine baby. Everything's fine," Reid said, kissing my forehead and then my lips. My heart was pounding. Fucking **pounding**! What the hell is happening?

* * *

-Slam- I groaned as my back hit the wall of Reid's room hard. He shut the door with his foot and I tightened my arms around his neck when he slipped his tongue past my lips. We'd almost hit my room, but when we went to open the door, we could hear Kira on the phone, so we'd headed as fast as we could to Reid's room. Tyler was still at breakfast, so it was empty. 

First thing to come off was Reid's jacket. I slid it over his shoulders, down his arms and it fell into a lump on the floor. He managed to pull his own shirt up over his head. While he was doing that I was slipping my shoes off and taking off my hoodie at the same time. He took it upon himself to take my shirt off and add it to the pile of our clothes forming on the floor. He skillfully unclasped my bra from behind with one hand and let that slide into the mound of fabric a well. My pants. His pants. My panties. His boxers. Yep... no more clothes.

Reid's fingertips dug in and out of the skin on my hips, squeezing before he pushed his hips into mine, trapping me pretty successfully between him an the wall. He ran his hands up and down my back and thighs while he kissed me roughly before he took hold of my thighs and lifted me up so I had to wrap my legs around him. I moaned into his mouth as I felt his erection against my own burning desire.

He rocked his hips slightly, causing extremely pleasurable friction between the two of us. I couldn't hold back the second moan. I hate how he teases me. But I love it at the same time. Does that even make sense?

"Do you want me inside you?" he whispered in my ear after pulling away from the kiss. I nodded. "No, say it," he demanded. Oh great. Guess I'm the sub today.

"Yes," I growled into his ear, before I dipped my head and attacked his neck with my mouth. He didn't need me t say it again. He lifted me up a bit and positioned himself in the right spot before thrusting up and inside me. Never have I wanted sex from a guy so bad in my life. There was something… different about Reid. I'm not sure what it is, but I found myself thinking about him almost every hour of the damn day.

My back slid an inch or so up and down the wall with every thrust he made. I grabbed onto his shoulders tightly and pressed my chest flush against his. We were being loud. More than likely a little too loud.

About five minutes after that, I felt my climax coming on. Then a sensation I can't even justify with a description rushed through my body. It was like ten orgasms at once. I gasped as my walls tightened and muffled my screams with Reid's shoulder. "Use," he growled. I did what he wanted and a second later he spilled himself inside of me. I would've yelled at him about doing that, but I couldn't. I couldn't say anything. I couldn't even move.

He pulled back from me a bit and I managed to catch his eyes flashing from black to their cool blue. He stole my trick. He used to get me off. Reid pulled me over to his bed, both our legs very wobbly. Each of us nearly fell. He lay down and pulled a sheet over him, which I crawled under as well. "You used?" I asked, even though that's obviously what he did. He was starting to worry me. I mean, every time since I've done it he's wanted me to use when we have sex. I'm worried about addiction… for both of us.

"I wanted to see what would happen," he said with a smirk. "You like it?"

"Yeah but… don't ever do that to a normal girl. It'll kill her!" I joked. It's probably true. That was the most intense orgasm ever.

* * *

**A/N: **So I've decided the next story I'm going to post on this site will be my revised version of 'This Photograph Is Proof' which is a Lords of Dogtown story I started after the movie came out. If you haven't seen the movie, I suggest you watch it because it's awesome… and the boys are hot… especially Jay. You'll come to realize I only write OC stories. So this story will be a Jay/OC story. I let you know when I've posted chapter one. I'm also debating weather or not to write a sequal to this story. I already know what's going to happen except for at the end. So you tell me, should I make a sequal or just end it all in one story? 


	20. Chapter 20: I Will Never Be Ignored

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I still don't own The Covenant.

**A/N: **Wow, I've never been so dedicated to a story before haha. And I've been writing fan fiction since I was in like 8th grade (I'm a sophomore in collage now). This will be the first one I ever finish. Anyway, as always, thanks for reviews! And the song for this chapter is '#1 Crush' by Garbage.

* * *

**Wild Pagan Heart by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 20: I Will Never Be Ignored**

**-Reid's POV-**

"Sup man?" Pogue said pulling up a stool next to me in Nicky's. Caleb did the same, handing me a coke. I had been sitting alone at a table, watching while Baby Boy got schooled in pool by Red. Ha ha. Girl's got spunk. Lux was dancing around with Sarah and Kate. I thought she didn't like Kate, but whatever.

"Not much boys," I said, leaning forward and accepting the soda, thanking Caleb with a nod of my head. I watched her dance around with my friend's girlfriends. I was the only one without a girlfriend… I think. I don't know. I guess sleeping with only Lux kind of makes her my girlfriend, right? Don't know how I feel about that.

"You're really into her, huh?" Pogue asked, a smart-ass smirk on his face. The smirk is _my_ thing douche.

I shrugged. "What can I say? She's fucking hot," I answered, leaning back into my chair and sipping my soda again. Reid Garwin Golden Rule #1: Never let your guard down, especially for a girl. Pogue chuckled and Caleb shook his head.

"You know, we aren't going to think you're any less of a man if you say you like her," Caleb informed me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Seriously Reid, you're my brother, but if you hurt her I'm going to kick your fucking ass good," Pogue said suddenly turning very serious. I raised my eyebrows. I wanted to punch that fucking look right off his face.

"That's priceless coming from you of all people. If I remember correctly, she couldn't stand being in the same room as you before yesterday because you apparently fucked her over _that_ bad. Don't think I forgot Pogue. I remember her freshman year. Not exactly the same girl you dated anymore, huh?" He was getting nice and pissed off. Good. "I remember Lux when you dated her. Perky, social, blonde. Now she seems to think she's the Queen of Darkness. Granted her tits got bigger and she got a pretty nice ass, she also got all weird. Didn't that transformation happen right after you broke up with her?"

"Reid," Caleb warned me.

"No Caleb, shut the fuck up! He's no one to talk!" I snapped. Now I'm getting pissed off. Losing my cool. Shit.

"Fuck, this morning you were avoiding her! Sorry Reid, it's just that you're notorious for fucking girls over," Pogue argued.

"Not her, alright man!" Fuck. My guard fell down.

I saw that stupid smirk on Pogue's face again. "That's all I wanted to hear dude."

"What's wrong?" Lux asked, coming up beside me and placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and immediately softened my expression when I saw her concerned face. I really hope she didn't hear any of that.

"Nothing baby. C'mere," I assured her, pulling her onto my lap and replacing my brooding face with my smirk again. That's right Pogue, _my_ smirk.

**-Lux's POV & The Next Day-**

"What's going on?" I asked Reid, pushing my way through the crowd of people that were gathered in a circle in the hallway. It was a passing period and I was on my way to study, but I wanted to know what was going on.

"In a minute," Reid said and I joined him in looking on at and arguing Kate and Pogue.

"Baby, just-" Kate tried.

"No! Go to hell!" he said in a dangerously quiet voice, then turned and passed through the circle. Everyone parted like the Red Sea for him and Caleb followed after him, like a true best friend. Kate started crying and ran off in the opposite direction, having to push her way through people, unlike Pogue. I was surprised when Sarah made no move to go after her.

"Nothing to see here," Sarah said, drawing the crowd away until all that was left were Reid, Tyler, Sarah, Mel and I.

"Is she okay?" Mel asked, just as lost as I was.

"Who cares," Reid said, crossing is arms over his chest. "She fucking cheated on him." I raised my eyebrows in shock. Didn't see that one coming.

"Yeah… with Chase. Of all people," Tyler added, saying the last part quietly. My eyes widened and I put my hand over my mouth. Wow.

"Wait. Before or… after?" I asked. Chase's body was never found, so who knows.

"No, before. It must've been the night she said she was staying at Pogue's. I should've known. He _always _comes up to the room to get her and say hi. He didn't that night!" Sarah said, obviously feeling bad. As if she could've known. "How am I supposed to be her roommate now?"

"I'll trade Kira for you," I said with a small laugh. Everyone looked at me strangely. Right, not the time. I do feel bad. I really do. I was just trying to get everyone to… lighten up a bit. "Sorry," I muttered, shifting uncomfortably.

"You know what she said to me? She said that maybe it was time for something new! When Pogue was mad because she was hanging out with Chase! God I should've said something to him!" Sarah went on blaming herself.

"Don't make it out to be your fault. It's no one's fault but Kate's," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I knew there was a reason I didn't like her… besides the fact that she talked mad shit about me when she started dating Pogue.

"Shit… I need to get to study hall before Reynolds gives me a tardy," I said when the last bell rang. "You too Reid." I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards class, knowing he's on thin ice with _all _his teachers.

"Alright, coming. Relax," he said, sighing and waving his goodbye to everyone.

**-Reid's POV-**

We snuck in through the back door of the classroom and took our seats in the back. I'd personally let everyone know that this table is mine. No one even thinks about sitting here unless I say differently. Mrs. Reynolds, old bat, was only on the C's in attendance so far, so we were set. I sat back in my chair, kicking my feet up on the table and locking my hands behind my head.

Immediately, Lux took out some homework and began doing it. I rolled my eyes. Why wouldn't she? Sense the sarcasm?

"Mr. Garwin, please remove your feet from the tabletop unless you'd like to clean every one of them after class," Old Bat Reynolds threatened when she got to my name and looked up at me.

"Sounds… thrilling, really. But I'll pass," I remarked, putting my feet on the floor and leaning forward, folding my arms on the table and putting my head down. I could almost feel her shaking her head at me. Heh, good.

I'm not tired. I don't want to do homework. And of course we have a 'silent study' so I can't even talk to anyone. I sat up and looked around the room, wondering what I could do to pass the time.

My eyes landed on Lux. Look at her, sitting there, tie loose, top three buttons undone. That's right, three. That's a good amount of cleavage. Towards the end of the day, most uniforms start to diminish. Because of the way she was sitting, her skirt was hiked up a bit, conveniently on the side I next to me. That is one tempting thigh.

She rested her hand on her temple, holding her head up and seemed to be reading something. Her pen tapped the table lightly. She had her hair clipped back, but a few strands were falling in her face. The way she was leaning made her shirt open a bit so I could see down it. She must've felt my eyes on her, because she looked up at me and raised her eyebrows. I just smirked and she shook her head, continuing to do her homework. Oh yeah, she was just begging for it.

**-Lux's POV-**

'_-and proteins. The two membranes, however, have different properties. Because of this double-membraned organization, there –'_ Alright Reid, I can't concentrate on my Bio homework when your hand is on my thigh. I swatted it away, not even bothering to look up at him again. Right back where it was. I sighed and looked up at him, giving him my best 'stop it' face and removing his hand from my thigh and placing it on his own lap. I went back to my reading.

Fucker! Forget it! I'll just ignore him. He'll get bored and stop if I don't react. Or his fingers will slip under my panties! I sat up straight and looked at him with wide, horrified eyes. Is he fucking crazy?! He put his free hand to his mouth, giving me the signal to be quiet. I shook my head furiously, but stopped when his fingers brushed my clit because I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't make any noise. Oh God. This isn't happening.

He moved his fingers faster and I tried my hardest to look as though everything was normal. Luckily, the teacher wasn't paying attention. She was too busy typing on the computer. I almost gasped as his fingers slipped inside me for a minute, then went back to their quick assault on my sensitive nub. I clutched the table as I felt a wave of pleasure approaching. That only encouraged him to move faster. I ahd to stop this. I had to… oh no. Black eyes. He is officially in-fucking-sane!

Thankfully, it was as overwhelming as the day before, but it was still an amazing feeling. I suppressed my final moan by nearly biting a hole through my lip and cupping my hands over my face. Reid stopped and pulled his hand out of my panties, realizing I was done.

"Bless you Ms. Proctor," Mrs. Reynolds said, noticing the slight noise I made when I came. She thought I sneezed.

"Th-thank you," I said, slouching in my chair. I looked at Reid with a glare and he just smirked, displaying his two glistening fingers to me before putting them in his mouth and removing them again. Thankfully the bell rang and I quickly gathered my things and got out of that room as fast as I could. I could feel my face flushing.

"Hey, where you off to in such a hurry?" Reid asked, jogging to catch up to me. I turned and whacked him hard in the shoulder.

"Don't _ever_ do anything like that again!" I hissed. He's fucking nuts! It's the only explanation.

"You seemed to enjoy it. And hey, it killed time," he said nonchalantly. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah so if you can't tell, I'm not the biggest Kate/Pogue fan. I don't really like Kate. She's annoying. She's pretty, but she's stupid haha. So I made her a cheater. 


	21. Chapter 21: Halloween Part 1

**Disclaimer:** Well hot damn! I woke up this morning, and I owned The Covenant! Oh… no wait… that was a dream. Never mind. I own nothing.

**A/N:** Thanks for the spectacular reviews guys! They're the fuel to the fire. I saw 'Once Upon A Time In Mexico' yesterday and, is it just me, but is the _always_ lovely Mr. Depp exceptionally sexy in that movie **after** his eyes get drilled out? Ha! If anyone knows any good Sands fics, let me know! Another thing, I don't know about anyone else, but I'm a huge wrestling fan. And I just heard about Chris Benoit killing himself and his son and wife Tuesday morning. What the fuck? I can't believe that happened! I feel so bad for his wife and son. Anyway, the song for this story is 'Halloween' by Siouxsie and the Banshees. 

* * *

**Wild Pagan Heart by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 21: Halloween Part 1**

The following Monday, I found a lone Pogue sitting at the lunch table alone. It was early into our lunch period, so no one was around yet. I went and sat next to him. I don't think he's been to school since last Monday when he and Kate broke up.

"Hi… how are you doing?" I asked, knowing he was still beating himself up just by the expression on his face and the bags under his eyes. He really must've loved her. That's the weirdest feeling, realizing someone you've dated loves someone else.

He sighed and put his head on the table. Guess that answers my question. "I can't sleep, I don't want to eat, and I sucked at the meet on Sunday. Kill me, please," he mumbled into the table.

"Pogue," I said in a very serious tone. "Don't say that. There will be other girls. Obviously, she wasn't worth your time," I said, trying to comfort him.

"I know." He sighed, sitting up. "It just fucking hurts."

"Listen… I have this friend Deanna in Salem. I've told you about her before." He shrugged, apparently not really remembering. "Well, she's single… and I think you'd really like her. So… when you're ready… if you're interested, let me know."

"Is she…" he looked around, then flashed black eyes at me.

"Yeah… she has them." He suddenly looked much more interested now that I mention the powers.

"I'll think about it," he said, standing. "Gonna get some food, be right back." He wandered off into the lunch line and I took out a container of sushi from my bag.

"Hey," Reid said, swooping down to give me a kiss on the cheek and sitting beside me, straddling a backwards chair and dropping his lunch plate on the table. It had some gnarly looking lasagna on it.

"Hi. What's up?" I asked as I popped a sushi roll into my mouth.

"Nothing," he said, cutting into his lasagna and eating a huge bite. I rolled my eyes. Men. God forbid you should try to carry a conversation when there's food in front of them.

Pogue returned to the table being followed by Sarah and Caleb. I can't believe how well I'm getting along with all of them. A few minutes later, Tyler and Mel showed up. Pogue looked as though he was still feeling depressed.

"Hey… um, if you guys don't have any plans, Halloween's coming up on Saturday. There's a huge Harvest festival in Salem… you know, if you want to come. My parents will be on a business trip so… I'll have the house to myself. You guys can stay over if you don't feel like driving back here," I said.

"Hell yeah," Reid said with a mouth full of chips and lasagna. I shook my head and laughed slightly.

"We're in," Mel said, speaking for herself and Tyler.

"That sounds fun! I've never been to Salem before," Sarah said excitedly. Caleb nodded.

"Alright, we'll go then. You coming man?" Caleb asked Pogue.

"Uh… I don't know. It's turned into kind of a coupley thing, hasn't it?"

"Dude," Reid sighed.

"Sorry… I just don't want to feel like the-"

"Deanna will be around. You could meet her. You know… even if you aren't interested in dating anyone. Plus, there's this girl Nadia that always has a huge blowout. I went to junior high with her. There will be tons of girls there," I told him.

He shrugged. "Alright I guess." I smiled.

"You all have to dress up though. It's one of Nadia's rules," I told them and we all finished lunch, talking about whatever. Pogue got a little more social towards the end of lunch.

* * *

Saturday came quickly and Tyler and I both drove into Salem. Well, technically, Reid drove into Salem instead of me, but he was driving my car.

"So… what's your costume look like?" he asked me. I smiled.

"Doesn't leave much to the imagination. But that's how these parties are. Girl's prance around in practically nothing, guys watch, and everyone gets drunk," I told him, resting my feet against the dashboard as we cruised down the highway listening to Mickey Avalon.

"Sounds like my kind of party," Reid smirked. He glanced over at me a few times, then grabbed my hand, placing it on his crotch. I looked over at him and raised my eyebrows, feeling a familiar hardness through his pants. He just smirked and lifted the armrest up and moving his seat back a few notches. "Wanna help me out a bit baby?"

"I'm not using while you're driving," I warned him.

"That's fine." I leaned over and unzipped Reid's jeans, pulling him out of his boxers and teasing his tip with my tongue. "Uhhh… baby don't tease. Just do it or I might go off the road," he groaned, gripping the steering wheel tighter as I listened and just took him into my mouth as far as I could. Reid blew some air out of his mouth as my head bobbed at his lap. I swirled my tongue and felt the car increase it's speed. "Faster," he willed me huskily. I obeyed, feeling him throbbing in my mouth, ready to explode. And he did just that, swerving the car slightly, but easily regaining control. I sat up and swallowed, wiping my mouth and sitting back in my seat.

Reid panted slightly and sat up more. "Better?" I asked.

"Much," he rplied, smirking at me and using one hand to steer while he zipped up his pants and rebuttoned them.

* * *

"There." I pointed to the exit we were getting off. About ten minutes later we were at my house, parking and putting our stuff inside. Like I'd predicted, no one was home. They're always on some kind of business trip. My father pretty much denounced his powers, never finding any reasons to use. They don't like that I've embraced my powers and the ways of Paganism. Doesn't matter though. I have my grandmother still. She has power, only using it a few times since her ascension. She lived in the house next door to mine.

"Damn, nice place," Reid said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and following me inside. It was a gorgeous house. Old fashioned exterior, well-furnished interior and a view of the water.

"Thanks," I said. Everyone piled into the house.

"Alright, there's one guest room and my parent's room. The couch pulls out into a bed too. And my room," I said, guessing that Pogue would probably take the couch and the other two couples would take either my parents or guest room.

"Yeah, we're sleeping in your room," Reid announced, slinging his arm over my shoulder and winking.

"I'll take the couch," Pogue offered, sounding slightly saddened he had no one to share it with.

"Alright, well I don't want to sleep in your parents room so we're taking the guest room," Mel said, grabbing Tyler's hand and dragging him down the hall to it. She's been to my house a lot so she knows where everything is. She lives in Danvers, which isn't far from my place.

"Don't listen to her, my parents are barely ever in their bed."

"Guess we're in there then, unless you want me to stay out here with Pogue, Sarah," Caleb offered politely.

"No you can stay with me," she said, a small smile and blush creeping onto her face. I raised my eyebrows. Was she holding out on Caleb or something?

"Someone's getting laid," Reid whispered obnoxiously to Caleb, nudging him in the ribs. Reid is not very good at whispering. I turned around and walked down the hallway, hearing an 'ouch' coming from Reid as either Caleb, Sarah or Pogue whacked him.

"The room's here," I said, pointing to a door to my left as I passed it and walked to the door at the end of the hall into my room. Reid followed and looked around.

"Well, once again, I'm surprised the walls aren't black."

"Oh shut up Reid," I said, dropping some things o the floor and going over to my phone. I dialed Dee's number and waited while the phone rang. Reid wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed at my neck. "Hey, Dee? You working today?"

"Nope, our granny's are running the shop." I swatted at Reid.

"Awesome, well wanna come over. I'm here with some friends. All the Sons and Mel and one of their girlfriends Sarah." He came right back and began slowly maneuvering his hands up my shirt.

"Oh yeah? Sounds cool. Be there in a flash," she said and hung up.

I hung m phone up and turned to Reid. "Don't," I said, pushing him away.

"Why?" he asked, obviously not liking the rejection.

"Cause…" I'm just not in the mood right this second. "How can you be horny already? I just… you know…" I said remembering what I'd done In the car.

"I'm in a room alone with a girl. Sue me," he grumbled, making himself at home on my bed. I shook my head and grabbed Elizabeth Proctor's Book of Shadows. Caleb had given it back to me before we left. I went into my closet and put it on the top shelf, shutting the door as I stepped away from the closet.

"You mad?" I asked, wondering why Reid was so quiet.

"No… but can't we just fool around a little bit before-"

"Hello?" I heard Dee's voice ringing out as she let herself in as always and closed the door behind her.

"Never mind," Reid finished, standing up and following me out into the living room.

"Hey!" I said excitedly and hugged her. Dee and I are used to seeing each other on a daily basis. She's like my sister, so being at school is weird because I don't see her as often as I usually do. Sarah, Caleb and Pogue all sat in the living room talking. "Mel!" I called to my absent friend.

She emerged with Tyler and came over to Dee and I, joining our hugging party. Mel has known Dee since I started at Spenser and brought her to Salem with me over Halloween freshman year.

"Now kiss," Reid smirked, toying with his bottom lip and leaning against a wall. The three of us threw glares Reid's way, being accompanied by Sarah In doing so. "Down girls," he surrendered, raising his hands by his head. I introduced Dee to everyone.

"Festival starts at five," Dee pointed out. I looked at the clock and realized it was nearly five and that we should head to the park. We walked since it wasn't very far. Luckily, we were blessed with a warm Hallow's Eve this year. I got chills as we entered the park, which quickly filled with people. Halloween is my favorite time of the year!

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter was dull. I don't really like it. It's mostly a filler. Filler's always take me longer to write. Anyway, I wrote most of the first chapter of the sequal. The story is going to be called 'I Must Be Dreaming'. Anyway, if you want a semi-spoiler, you can listen to the song 'Hyperballad' by Bjork. I don't know how much of a spoiler it was prove to be, but the first chapter was inspired by that song. There's probably only going to be about ten more chapters of this story before I whip out the sequal. 


	22. Chapter 22: Halloween Part 2

**Disclaimer:** If the Covenant were mine, Steven Strait wouldn't have had short hair in the movie (Thinks of Warren Peace). Oh yes Warren. How I heart thou. Damn… he's not mine either.

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! Sorry there was a short wait on this chapter. But it's another filler… mostly. So it was like pulling teeth making myself sit down and write it. But I did, so here it is. The song is 'This Is Halloween' by Marilyn Manson. And since it's a long chapter, I'll give you another song. 'The Bondage Song' by London After Midnight. Oh and there's pictures of costumes in my profile if you feel like looking. It's not really important. I just don't like spending a lot of time describing clothing in stories, so pictures assist me in that.

* * *

**Wild Pagan Heart by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 22: Halloween Part 2**

"This is so cool!" Sarah said excitedly, eyes wide and bright and a cheshire gin on her face while she tried to look at everything at once.

"Hey guys, don't lose her," I laughed as she ran over to a merchant booth. "Me and Deanna have to go open the festival. We do it every year. Come this way," I said and Dee and I led the way over to the small stage, which was to be used for karaoke and a DJ.

"Hey grandma!" I said, as we approached the older woman at a table by the stage. She'd closed the shop up and was lined up with the other merchants. I wrapped my arms around her tightly. I love my grandma and I hadn't gotten the chance to see her last time I visited home.

"Hello, sweetheart," she said happily, kissing me on the cheek. "Who are all these fine young people?" she asked, noticing everyone behind me. "Oh, hello Melody," she said, recognizing the red head.

"Hey grandma," she said, stepping forward to give the old woman a hug as well. My grandma insisted everyone call her grandma. It's cute.

"Grandma, these are the boys I told you about," Deanna said. My grandmother was Grandma, and Dee's was Gram, that's how we distinguished the two. My grandmother's eyes went wide.

"Oh my. Oh my, oh my. Alice! Alice Burroughs, get over here now!" my grandma called urgently to Gram. Seconds later another old woman, looking like a gypsy, as did Grandma, came shuffling over, a panicked look on her face.

"What's wrong Lizzy?" she asked, then noticed me. "Oh the girls are here? Hello Lux, how are you sweetheart?" she asked, embracing me.

"Fine," I said, hugging her back.

"Never mind that Alice. These are the boys. The ones from Ipswich," Grandma told her, gesturing to the group of guys. Realization dawned on Gram and she mirrored the expression Grandma had a minute ago.

"Oh, well this is terribly exciting isn't it? In all our years we've never been able to locate any others," she said, looking as though she would burst from excitement. I couldn't stifle my giggle.

"This is Caleb Danvers, Tyler Simms, Pogue Parry and Reid Garwin," I introduced the boys. "And this is Sarah Wenham, Caleb's girlfriend."

"Hello, dear," Gram greeted the girl, who looked a bit left out.

"She's never been to Salem before," I informed them.

"Oh well, we'll just have to give her a memorable experience then, won't we Lizzy?" Gram said, smiling at Grandma. "Have you ever had you fortune told dear?" Gram asked. Sarah shook her head. "Well, come on over here. I'll do it for free," she said, leading Sarah off to a booth. Dee, Mel and I all laughed to ourselves. Caleb and Pogue followed after her to watch what was going to happen.

"Tyler and Mel are dating," I told Grandma. The couple blushed as Grandma looked their way, grinning.

"How sweet. Lux, why haven't you snagged one of these lookers?" she asked, referring to the four Ipswich boys. I put my face in my hands.

"Grandma…" I groaned. I didn't want to tell her I was dating Reid… just because I'm not even sure if what we do is considered dating. Why is this situation so confusing? I wasn't going to say anything, but Reid sure as hell was.

"Reid Garwin ma'm, and let me just say that you're granddaughter is an amazing girl. Smart, intellectual, beautiful. And I can see where the beauty comes from." I had to roll my eyes at that one. "With your permission, I would be honored to date your granddaughter."

"Well, see Lux, this is the kind of boy you should be dating. Not that horrible Abbot boy," she said, smiling up at Reid with a sparkle in her eye. Oh jeeze.

"Grandma, I wasn't dating Aaron. We were just friends," I told her for the one-millionth time. She'd never liked Aaron since he'd pushed me in the dirt in fourth grade and I came home with a scraped knee.

"Well, I think Reid here is a fine match for you sweetheart," she said, patting the blonde's shoulder as he looked at me triumphantly. I can't believe my grandma actually fell for his false charm. If she only knew…

"Alright grandma," I caved, not feeling the need to expose Reid as a fraud gentleman.

"Hey Lux! Deanna! You coming sometime today?" one of the women who puts the festival together, along with our grandmothers and a few other older Salem citizens, called to us. Her name is Caroline. She owns Pyramid Books, a witch store on Derby Street with mostly books and stones and home décor. She does reading as well.

"Coming," Dee called.

"Be right back," I told every one before rushing off with Dee to get the festival rolling. There were already a lot of people here, looking at the merchant booths. Most children were in costume. Caroline handed up witch hats to wear and we climbed up the stage's steps, taking the microphone and clearing our throats. "Happy Halloween Salem!" I said loudly, getting everyone's attention. Most people gravitated towards the stage. "I am Lux and this is Deanna." We got cheers from locals. Everyone knows us in Salem. "And we're going to be your hosts tonight."

Dee took the mic. "Over three hundred years ago, nineteen people were found guilty of being witches and were executed right here in Salem." A lot of the children hushed and stared on at us, wide eyed. "Whether or not they actually were witches, we may never know." I took the mic from Dee.

"But tonight, is one of the two nights a year where we are in very in touch with the spirit world. Ghost tours are in the back, and maybe if you're lucky, you'll see one of the witches." The children began asking parents to go on the ghost tours or refusing to go on the ghost tours because they were scared. Dee took the mic again.

"We have the candy cauldron right there with candy for everyone, pumpkin carving, a moon bounce, games, crafts and in about ten minutes, we'll kick off karaoke on this stage. Everyone over there is setting up a Harvest feast, buffet style, so help your self to some traditional Harvest dishes. Everyone have a good time and blessed be!" De finished. We used to create an explosion of smoke at our feet and teleported our bodies behind the stage. No one ever got how we did that. We told them, a magician never reveals her tricks.

We emerged from behind the stage as people went off towards the merchant booths and crafts. I found Reid standing alone next to my grandma's booth. "I'm watching it for her," he said, knowing that's what I was going to ask. "That was a pretty snazzy trick. Wonder how you did it?" he mused, a knowing gleam in his eye.

The festival went smoothly and at about ten o'clock, it shut down. We went back to my house to change into our costumes and head over to Nadia's place. This girl has a huge house. Her parents always leave town around Halloween so they don't have to deal with tourists, so she throw the nastiest Halloween party in town.

* * *

I slipped my costumes on with some fishnet tights on under it. I pulled out some green and black striped knee-highs and put them over the fishnet, then put on my black cone heeled Kink Demonia boots. I ditched the fairy wings that came with my costume and instead wore a witch hat. I did some lime green and purple make up and left my hair down. I put a black fishnet arm warmer on one hand and a green and black striped one on my other. I'm a witch. How very fitting.

"I vant to suck your blood," Reid came up behind me, wrapping an arm around my waist and using his free hand to tilt my head, putting me in perfect position to bite my neck. Which he didn't hesitate to do with his plastic fangs.

"Ouch!" I joked, pushing him back and turning to face him. He made a sexy vampire. A very sexy vampire indeed.

"Ohhhh I like this outfit," he said, inspecting the very short, skin-tight costume. "Witchy."

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded and we met everyone else in the living room. I laughed when I saw Caleb. He was dressed like a devil, but he had fake abs under the chest part of the costume. It was silly.

Sarah was an angel, how very fitting. Except her costume wasn't very… virtuous looking. Mel wore a skimpy convict outfit, with fishnet and thigh high boots. She had handcuffs around one wrist. Tyler was a greaser… or James Dean… I'm not too sure. Pogue was Will Turner. Too bad he didn't wear it to the festival. He would've had little kids all over him. And Dee was a pirate too, just in less clothing.

"All set?" Dee asked. I nodded and we headed outside and walked to Nadia's, which again, wasn't far from my house.

* * *

The house was ridiculous. Of course, the party was in the basement, par usual so none of her parents things got broken. It overflowed outside as well. Cops wouldn't come. Nadia's parents had way too much authority in Salem. If their little girl got in trouble, they weren't going to be happy.

Nadia had tons of crazy Halloween decorations. Robotic zombies coming out of the ground and such. The basement looked like a club. She had black sheets draped over the walls with some glow in the dark paint splattered all over them. Disco ball, UV lights, strobes. You name it. She even had to make shift platforms for brave/drunk people to dance on made out of spray painted tables and stepladders. The music was loud and crazy and her basement was already crowded, as was the yard.

I spotted her almost immediately though. It was hard not to notice the petite Latina firecracker. She was as loud as he was crazy, and that's saying a lot.

"Hey Nad!" I yelled loudly over the music and I succeeded in catching her attention.

"Lux! Oh baby I miss you so much! How's Spenser, huh?" she asked, bouncing over to me in an interesting looking cat costume… or lack there of.

"I'm good. These are my friends," I said, pointing to the group behind me.

"Come on in guys. Have some fun!" she said, motioning us into the middle of the dance floor. We all started dancing. Nadia had wandered off (not surprisingly) to mingle with some good-looking boys dressed like New England Patriots.

I noticed Dee had started dancing with Pogue. I know I had intended to hook them up… sort of, but do I really want him dating one of my best friends after what happened between us? I know he was young and all, but what if the situation arose again and he did the same thing he did to me to her? I sighed. He wasn't like that and I knew it. He'd grown up. Maybe I need to too and just get over it. There's no use in holding a grudge about something you can't change.

I danced with Reid most of the night, occasionally getting on the platform and dancing with Dee. Mel and Sarah were too shy to go up there in front of a bunch of people they'd never seen. Well, that wasn't entirely true.

"Hey," a voice said from behind me while I grabbed a rum and Coke from the 'bartender' who was actually Nadia's older brother. He was a bartender for real, so she paid him to tend to her company. They had a real bar in the basement for when her parents had dinner parties and such.

I came face to face with Aaron. I wasn't surprised to find him here. He knew Nadia and had gone to school in Salem before Spenser. "Hi," I said, giving him a smile.

"I like your costume," he smirked, eyeing me.

"I bet you do," I replied, shaking my head and walking away from him. I still don't know about him.

"Hey your little admirer has been glaring at me for the past ten minutes, and I'm getting kind of pissed off," Reid said once I got over to him. He gestured to his left and I saw Austin leaning against the wall with a drink in his hand, sure enough, glaring at us.

"Ignore him," I told him, before grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him forward, making sure Austin saw me kiss him. He did because out of the corner of my eye I saw him storm off. "There, he's gone." Reid smirked and I laughed. He had my shiny purple lipstick on his lips. I wiped it off with my fingers, then wiped it on his Dracula cape.

"Hey!" he whined, trying to rub it off. I laughed again.

"Sorry my dark prince. Didn't mean to get your cape dirty," I teased, then ruffled his hair.

* * *

About three hours later I was very drunk and alone. Reid had wandered off to play pool with some poor fool on Nadia's pool table. I didn't know where anyone else was. I went upstairs to use the bathroom, finding a few people scattered around, making out, passing out and such.

I giggled as I tried to make it up the steps without tripping over some guys who was sprawled out on the stairs, out cold. After using the bathroom, I found someone waiting fo me outside the door.

"Austin!" I exclaimed, very loudly.

"Lux…" he said casually, pushing himself off the wall and circling me like a shark would its prey. "So, how's life at Spenser with blondie?"

"What do you want?" I demanded, knowing by his smirk I definitely was slurring my words.

"Oh, you're nice and drunk. That saves me a lot of trouble," teased, pulling the strap of my dress off my shoulder.

"Get off," I snapped, fixing it and trying to push past him. He blocked me with his arms though, setting them on either side of the hallway.

"Let me talk to you," Austin said seriously, looking me dead in the eyes. "Why did you kiss me back?"

"I…. I don't know. You looked good and… it was the moment and all… you know… caught up and stuff," I said shyly, feeling bad about leading him on.

"I want you to kiss me again. The way you kissed him," he snarled. My eyes widened.

"I can't," I told him, trying once again to move past him. Austin frowned, lunged forward and grabbed my face, kissing me roughly and harshly. I tried prying his hands away from me but it was hard. He was hurting me. I managed to get him away though and I stumbled backwards.

"Why him? What's wrong with me? I've been in love with you for like four fucking years! Why do you want him?!" Okay, I'm way to drunk to deal with this. He's freaking me out. Did he say he was _in love_ with me? What the fuck?

"I need to go," I muttered, rushing to get down the stairs. I almost fell a few times but managed to get away and back to the basement, where I nearly ran right into Reid.

"Whoa, careful," he said, grabbing my arms to keep me from tripping backwards. "Where's the fire?"

"Nowhere. I'm fine. Wanna get out of here?" I asked, not feeling like sticking around much longer. It was dying down anyway.

"Yeah sure. Let's round up the troops. Meet you back here." He walked off in search of someone from our group. I did the same and was successful in finding Mel, Tyler Caleb and Sarah. I headed back to where I was supposed to meet Reid and found him with Pogue and Deanna. Good, we're all here.

* * *

As we walked home, I stood next to Reid. He looked… mad. 'Are you alright?" I asked.

"Fine." He definitely wasn't fine by the tone of his voice. We went into my house and everyone retired into their beds besides Pogue and Dee who lounged on the couch and watched some horror movie marathon.

I shut my bedroom door behind me and yelped when Reid grabbed my upper arms and fucking threw me on the bed. My body bounced and I almost hit the wall. My hat fell off in mid flight and I looked up at Reid in shock. What the hell?

His shirt and cape were already off when he crawled onto the bed, looming over me. He didn't look happy. His eyes flashed fire and turned black and before I could process what was happening, my clothes were coming off on their own.

"Reid!" I exclaimed, trying to keep my clothes on. It was useless though. The looked he was giving me was frightening. I know Halloween makes people act weird, but this was scary.

Nothing was covering my body anymore. Except for Reid's. "I want you to listen to me, and listen good," he whispered into my ear. His hand brushed against my most sensitive are and I groaned as he plunged to fingers inside me. "I saw you're little friend Austin when I was looking for everyone."

"So what's the pro- ahh!" I cried as he thrust his fingers in a little too deeply. I hurt… but it kind of felt good too.

"Don't talk," he said in a hard tone. Speaking of hard, I could fell his erection against my thigh. Reid pulled his fingers out swiftly and positioned himself between my legs after he stripped his pants and boxers off. "He had some pretty purple lipstick on his lips." Oh shit. He doesn't realize that-

"No Reid! That-" I hissed as he slammed himself into me. Very hard. My hands gripped his shoulders, nails no doubt leaving marks as he just stayed deep inside of me.

"I said… don't talk," he whispered dangerously. "He ran a finger over my lips, gathering a sample of the lip color into his finger and looking at it. "Funny thing is, it looked exactly like this." He slid out only to drill himself right back in, just as hard. "Now, I know you set down your little ground rule for me, but did you really think-" In and out again, harder "-that I would be okay with you kissing other guys after-" In and out even harder "-you told me I couldn't fool around with anyone else?"

"He kissed me! I pushed him away! I'm sorry, I didn't want to!" I groaned out as he slammed into me again.

"Doesn't matter what happened baby," he said softly, a malicious smirk on his face. He began pounding in and out of me, faster, but still hard. "What matters is you know that now that we've made this little fling official, no other guy is allowed to touch you. Ever." You know sometimes when a gut acts like he owns you it's hot? Yeah… this is one of those times. He captured m lips in a rough, lust filled kiss and pulled away as his speed increased.

"I will fucking kill him if he ever does that again, or anyone else for that matter. Understood?" he panted as our hips increased speed. It was hurting in the good way.

"Yes," I moaned out as my body convulsed and I came hard. Reid's body tensed, then shuddered and I felt him fill me with his warm seed. Idiot. How many times do I need to tell him **not **to do that?

"Good," he breathed out, collapsing beside me. He kissed my forehead and pulled me into his arms, holding me protectively. I feel weird when I enjoy sex like that. Almost like I know I shouldn't like it, but I can't help it. I jumped up out of Reid's arms and wrapped my bathrobe around me. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Bathroom. Pill." I answered. He didn't need anymore explanation. I did my thing in the bathroom then went back into the room and let my robe drop, climbing back into my comfortable bed with Reid. I never in a million years would have expected t be sleeping in my bed with him.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review my loves 3 The plot should really kick off in the next chapter 


	23. Chapter 23: I Built My Own World To Esca

**Disclaimer:** The Covenant boys are not mine… yet… mwhahaha!

**A/N: **So this is chapter 23. I can't believe I've written this much of this story already. It might run a few chapters longer then I expected. I was thinking there would only be about 7 more chapters after this one, but I might end up needing more. We'll see I guess. So here you go. The song is 'Imaginary' by Evanescence (the version from their Fallen CD cause the other one kind of blows. It should start out with violins. If it doesn't it's the bad version).

* * *

**Wild Pagan Heart by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 23: I Built My Own World To Escape**

I rolled out of my bed the next morning, grabbing some clean clothes and making my way into the shower. Once I'd finished I dressed and made my way into the kitchen, peeking into the living room. I laughed to myself, seeing that Dee and Pogue had fallen asleep in sitting p positions watching TV, which had switched from its horror marathon to reruns of _Little House on the Prairie_.

I got into the kitchen and started making pancakes for everyone. Soon enough, as if I'd tang a cowbell or something, everyone emerged from where they'd been sleeping, half awake, noses in the air following the aroma of food. I sat plates, syrup and a jug of orange juice with cups on the table. Everyone sat around the table, waiting for the huge stack of pancakes I had on a serving plate. "Good morning," I announced in a cheery tone, placing the plate in the middle of the table and dropping a pile of utensils next to it. There was a mad rush for the food as I went back to the kitchen, grabbing the pan of baked bacon from the oven. I placed it on a paper towel, going around the table and giving everyone four pieces of the pork product before sitting down myself, taking the final two pancakes and eating.

We all made small talk over breakfast. It was more than obvious Pogue, Reid and Deanna we not morning people at all by the way they looked ready to fall asleep at the table. After breakfast, everyone began getting dressed, ready to head back to Ipswich. I could hear my cell phone ringing from the kitchen and rushed into my room to answer it.

"Hello?" I said, without even checking the ID.

"Hi, Lux? This is Maria, from Dr. Chaucer's office. I just wanted to confirm your appointment for today and three o'clock?" a Hispanic accented woman said from the other end. Oh shit, I forgot all about that.

"Yeah, I'll be there. Thanks for reminding me,' I chucked into the phone. "And Maria, could you let her know, I might bring that guest she's been bugging me about?"

"No problem. I'll let Dr. Chaucer know. Have a nice day."

"Bye," I said hanging up. I turned to find a fully dressed Reid leaning against the doorframe.

"Bring a guest where?" he asked, casually pushing himself off the frame and walking over to sit on my bed. I sat beside him and played with the small cell phone in my hands, avoiding his eyes.

"Reid, if I bring you somewhere, do you promise not to judge me or freak out?" I asked him.

"I think we're a little past the judgment point, don't you?" he smirked. I looked into his eyes, seriousness evident. His smirk faltered. "Yeah, I promise."

"Okay, let me send them off then. We have to go into Boston," I said, standing up and walking into the living room where everyone was hanging around. "Hey guys, Reid and I are gonna stay behind, alright?" I asked.

"Sure, whatever. See ya," Mel said, walking downstairs and everyone following after her. Once they'd pulled out of the driveway I went into my room to fetch Reid, who was sprawled out on my bed, face buried in all my pillows.

"Ready?" I asked, poking him. He sat up and nodded, getting off my bed and following me outside. I locked my house up and got into the car.

"So where're we going?" he questioned as we pulled out of the driveway.

"You'll see." Almost an hour later I pulled into the parking lot of a welcoming looking white building.

"Arbour Hospital?" Reid questioned, looking at me with a furrowed brow.

* * *

**-Flashback to Summer After Freshman Year-**

"Checks," Andrea said, poking her head into my room and looking at Myra and I, before smiling and leaving the room, closing the door behind her. I sighed in relief.

"That was close," Myra said, pulling her knitting out from under her pillow. I smiled and leaned back on my bed, relaxing, only for now because I knew Andrea would be back to do another check in fifteen minutes. I'd gotten those knitting needles and the yarn for Myra. I had snuck off last time we went into town and bought the needles for her, hiding them in a notebook in my messenger bag. He yarn I stole from the head nurse LeAnn when she wasn't paying attention at night when she knit.

Myra knit the purple yarn furiously. I'm not even sure what she was knitting. Hell, she probably didn't know. It didn't matter, as long as she was keeping herself occupied.

"We have group today, you know," I said out of nowhere. Myra didn't even look up from her knitting.

"I know. I hate group. I hate group…" she just kept muttering that over and over again to herself more then me. I sighed. I know why she hates group. Tanya.

Tanya is mean, to be quite general. Always needing to be in control. It's because she got raped by her stepfather over and over again. That's what I heard anyway. She's an uber dyke too. She's tall and built, like an Amazon.

She was particularly awful to Myra, calling her all sorts of nasty names. Using the 'n-word' was her favorite thing though. That got Myra in a fuss. She'd claw at her skin til it bled or she was restrained, saying he was ugly, calling herself the racist word. Truth be told, she was gorgeous. Smooth brown skin, green eyes and thick, curly hair. There was nothing wrong with the way she looked at all. You can't get through to people like her though. People like us.

I tried to tell her that Tanya didn't mean it, she was just fucked up in the head. I even tried convincing her that Tanya only did that cause she secretly liked her. But I knew it was bullshit. Tanya liked _me_. And that's why she was mean to Myra. Myra was always trailing behind me. She shared a room with me, sat with me at meals and would do basically anything I did. At least as much as she could get away with.

"Checks" Andrea popped her head back inside. I gasped and shot up out of bed as Andrea's eyes widened. "LeAnn!" she yelled into the hallway, then made her way into the room.

LeAnn rushed into the room seconds later, approaching my meak friend as she continued knitting, tears now streaming down her cheeks at being caught. "Myra, give me those," she demanded the knitting needles. Myra shook her head and continued to knit, sobbing. "Now Myra."

"Leave her!" I yelled at the head nurse. She wasn't doing anything, just knitting. She was fine. I was watching her.

"Lux, you be quiet... Myra, if you don't give me those I'll take them," LeAnn threatened. Myra shook her head again. "Fine," The bulky woman said, grabbing Myra by the arms. Myra screamed bloody murder, still trying to knit. "Andrea, get them."

The young blonde nurse rushed forward, prying the knitting from Myra's hands. "No! Stop it!" I yelled, trying to wrestle the knitting from Andrea.

"Lux, you stop now!" LeAnn demanded, releasing the convulsing Myra, who was absolutely freaking out. I began to panic, anxiety quickly taking over. I screamed as loud as I could over and over again when LeAnn grabbed me, holding my arms behind my back. Two of the male nurses ran in, a restraint jacket in their hands.

I flailed as they tried to put it on me. Between the two men and LeAnn, they strapped me in, dragging me down the hall. All the girls in the hall had emerged from wherever they were, watching as I was being brought kicking, screaming and crying down the hall, trying to get out of the grasp of the two male nurses. It was getting harder for me to breath with my anxiety though.

"Put her in solitary! Andrea, get her anxiety pills!" LeAnn yelled. Upon hearing solitary, I began to get even more hysterical. I began coughing violently due to the shortness of my breathing. The men sat me down in solitary and LeAnn ran in with pills and a cup of water. She held my head still and my mouth open, dropping the pills and water down my throat. I choked initially, but recovered from choking as Le Ann patted my back.

"Watch her till she calms down. Then you can leave her in here. Make sure you lock it," she instructed one of the male nurses, who everyone called Carter. I'm pretty sure it's his last name, not his first, but you never know.

Once my breath was caught and my anxiety had died down I huffed, looking around the horrible room. It was small, had dusty padded walls and smelled like old coffee and the dentist.

"I hate this place," I mumbled. "I hate you LeAnn you fucking fat cunt!" I screamed, hoping she heard me through the door. I wiggled in the restraining jacket. Fuck it! _Straightjacket_. That's what it _is_. They just didn't call it that so we didn't _feel _crazy. Even though we all are. I panted, looking around the room once again. My eyes fell on Carter, standing by the door, looking a little uneasy. "Hey Carter," I said in a husky voice, a smirk gracing my lips. "Why don't you let me outta here and I'll make if worth your while, huh?" I offered.

He was cute. Very cute. He had such dark brown hair that it looked black. It was in messy dreads with beads thrown around, always tied in a low ponytail to keep it out of his face. He was only about twenty. He was uptight though. All he cared about was doing a good job at work as far as I could tell. He always had a serious face on. He hardly ever cracked a smile. He was a real pushover too. Let all his co-workers order him around.

This, this was priceless! Wait till I tell the other girls about this one. He was thinking about my proposal! It's not that I wouldn't do it or anything, it's just that it is quite unprofessional to even ponder something like that. As if suddenly realizing this, he shook his head. "No way Lux. I'm not getting fired for a pretty face. Sorry," he said, opening the door to the solitary room and shutting it. I heard the keys jingle in the lock and I cried out in frustration. I spent the first half hour of my time in solitary screeching at the top of my lungs, trying my hardest to get the jackets straps undone but to no avail. Every once in a while I'd hear one of the nurses yell at one of the girls to 'get away'. No doubt they were waiting in front of the solitary door. Not that I could see since there was no fucking windows! I suddenly began feeling very claustrophobic and huddled myself into the corner, feeling a small anxiety attack coming on.

I closed my eyes. I wasn't really here. I was… somewhere else. Somewhere beautiful. It smelled like lilacs and locust trees. The sun made my skin warm. I wasn't wearing shoes. I love the way grass feels under my feet. I could see the sky, full of clouds. Gorgeous clouds that I tried to reach up and touch, even though I could never, ever touch them. Ever. Everything was beautiful. Peaceful. Perfect.

* * *

"You ready to behave now, Lux? You have group therapy in half an hour."

** -End Flashback-**

* * *

"Hey, you alright?" Reid asked, waving a hand in front of my face as I stared at the familiar building. Gardens surrounded it. They were mostly dead now though. It looked friendly and inviting from the outside. It felt like anything but though when you were trapped inside.

"Yeah, fine. What'd you say?" I asked as I dug through my glove compartment, taking out a pillbox and taking some Klonoipn. Reid watched as I popped the pill into my mouth and took the bottle of water from my cup holder, taking one big swig and washing the medication down.

"I uh… asked what…. I mean, why we were here?" he said unsurely watching me. I made eye contact with him, noticing him glance at the pillbox. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Just for safety measures. I'm fine," I said in an upbeat tone, smiling his way as I threw the pills back in my bag. "Can you just come in, and I'll explain everything, I promise." Well, almost everything.

"Isn't this a, you know… a mental institution?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yeah Reid… yeah it is."

* * *

**A/N:** I just want to make it clear that I in NO WAY condone the use of the n word at all. Or any other racist words for that matter. It's not meant to offend, just to make a point as to how mean this girl is. And I use the word dyke, I'm not homophobic in any way, shape or form. I'm bisexual, so Id hope not at least. Haha. Anyway, what did you think? Oh and there's a picture of Carter in my profile. He's hot haha. And if you're confused by the flashback, it'll be a little easier to understand in the next chapter. 


	24. Chapter 24: Such A Basket Case

**Disclaimer:** The world is mine because I'm God, didn't anyone tell you guys that? Jay Kay! Nothing is mine… except Lux and all that OC-goodness.

**A/N: **So when I was writing this chapter, I got a brilliant idea for a new Reid/OC story. So, I'm going to postpone writing my Lords of Dogtown story and stay with The Covenant for another fic. I'll probably have the first chapter posted soon. But I need some help. I am in no way, shape or form a poet. And I need a poem or two that sounds like something Reid would write to a girl. Something sexual most likely. I of course, will credit any poets who would be nice enough to send me something like that. Because I can't write poetry to save my life. Anyway, I'll let you know when the first chapter is up. Unless you want to add me to your Author Alerts… then you'll know as soon as I post it. On to the new chapter of WPH. The song is 'Time To Waste' by Alkaline Trio.

* * *

**Wild Pagan Heart by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 24: Such A Basket Case**

I walked into the lobby, Reid trailing behind me, looking more than uncomfortable. I stepped up to the front desk and signed my name in. "Hi Maria," I greeted the young secretary. She looked up from her typing and smiled at me.

"Hey there Lux. Haven't seen you in a while," she commented.

"Yeah, well I'm every three months now," I said with a smile.

"Good for you. Dr Chaucer should be done in about ten minutes."

"Great, um, I'll be outside." She nodded and I turned around, leading Reid outside onto a picnic table out front. It was a bit chilly, but tolerable. I lit up a cigarette, as did he.

"So… you go to a shrink or something here?" he asked, casually leaning his elbow on the table and resting his head in his palm, his other hand had the tobacco product between his fingers.

"Yeah… now anyway."

"Now?"

"Reid, don't play dumb. You of all people know what everyone at school was saying about me sophomore year." I find it hard to believe one of the most popular guys in school wasn't up to date on juicy gossip, weather he looked to find out about it or not.

"Yeah… I know… but people talk… I figured it was all bull," he shrugged, taking a drag.

"Well… some of it was. But not all of it. I missed the first three weeks of school and all summer vacation. Cause I was here. I even had to take my freshman finals here in order to pass. After I tried to off myself-" I noticed Reid's brow furrow at the mention of that. "-the doctors in the hospital didn't think I was stable. So they sent me here. It was bad Reid. I was… fuck… I was crazy." I just spilled my guts to him. Shit. Holy shit! I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I brought him here.

"But… you're okay now, right?" he asked carefully, sitting up and looking me in the eyes

"Yeah, for the most part. I mean, the anxiety sneaks up on me sometimes and I still take some other meds. I've had the anxiety for a long time though. I come here every three months, just for a check up, you know? It's a flight of steps up from living here." He was silent for a few minutes. God, bringing him here was a bad idea. "Reid?"

"I'm sorry. I had this mental image of you in a straightjacket and panties with your hair all in your face and it was hot," he smirked. I groaned and laughed at the same time, rubbing my hands over my face.

"Don't do that! I thought you were about to run for the damn hills," I confessed, pushing his shoulder lightly.

"Baby, would you relax? The past is the past. It's whatever." He leaned over and kissed me. I'm pretty sure I know one thing in my past that wouldn't be so 'whatever'. I'm saving that one for another day though. I can't unload all of my secrets on him at once. "So… have you ever been in a straightjacket?"

I blushed, looking away. "Yeah."

"Are you serious?" he asked, his eyes widening. Not in a frightened or shocked way though, in an interested way.

"Yeah… I've been in solitary a few times. When I freaked out. I certainly wasn't going without a fight. So they strapped me up."

"That's kind of hot."

"Reid!" I laughed. Only _he _would find that hot.

"Lux, Dr. Chaucer is ready to see you," Maria called from the doorway.

"Okay!" I called back, standing from the table and leading Reid into the lobby once again. "Just, wait here for a minute. I need to talk to her alone first. Be right back, I swear," I said, having him sit in the lobby while I disappeared through the tall oak doors of Dr. Chaucer's office.

"Lux, hello dear. How are you?" she asked as I took a seat in front of her desk, facing the middle-aged woman. She peered at me over the tops of her glasses and smiled.

"I'm fine," I answered truthfully, for the most part.

"Any occurrences as of late?" she questioned, meaning any thoughts of suicide, anxiety attacks of anything else negative.

"I had an attack a week or so ago, and I took some pills before I came in. Just incase." She was jotting things down on her clipboard.

"Maria says you brought a guest?"

"Yeah… his names Reid."

"A boyfriend?"

"I'm… seeing him."

"Are you involved with him sexually?"

"Yes," I answered truthfully, looking down at my feet. She clucked her tongue at me.

"Lux, remember what we discussed? Promiscuity is not helpful to your full recovery."

"Yeah… I know. But I've only ever been with two other guys besides him," I argued.

"Oral sex is included Lux." I blushed. Never mind. "However, I understand that you're cautious about having a boyfriend since the first serious one broke your heart. But Lux, I'm warning you that this is dangerous to your health, both physically and mentally."

"I like him," I blurted out. I looked into the woman's gray eyes with my deep sapphire ones. Her eyebrows raised and she looked very… impressed. "I'm not even sure why. I hated him at the beginning of the year. But he kept _conveniently _hanging around me."

"It sounds as though he likes you as well."

"I don't know. It seems like it… but… he has a… bad reputation," I told her sadly as if it were the first time I was realizing this.

"I see," she replied shortly, jotting more things down on her notepad. I always hated that. The way her stupid pen scraped across the paper because it wasn't a ballpoint. And how she tilted it just right, so I couldn't see what she was writing. "Do you want to bring him in here?"

"Yeah but… please don't say anything about… my abortion. He doesn't know. And… Pogue is one of his best friends."

She looked very surprised. "Of course not dear. It is confidential information. But speaking of Pogue…"

"He came up to me one day. It's when I had my anxiety attack. He got my pills for me. And then later he told me he was sorry for making me get an abortion. And that he regretted it. So… I forgave him."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I feel like… there's a weight lifted off my shoulders. I don't have to hate him anymore. But at the same time I still feel upset that I let it happen." She started writing furiously again. I craned my neck to see what she was writing but I couldn't.

"Are you comfortable in talking about your condition with this Reid?" she asked. I nodded. "Well, let's not keep your friend waiting." I stood up, opening the door and finding Reid slouched in his chair, head leaned back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. When the door opened, he looked at the noise and gave me a lazy smile. I motioned for him to come in and he got up and entered behind me.

"Dr. Chaucer, this is Reid Garwin," I introduced him.

Reid offered his hand to the older woman, who rose from her seat and shook it. "Very nice to meet you Mr. Garwin. Please have a seat." We all sat and I watched Reid as he looked around the well-furnished office. He didn't seem uncomfortable at all, which was surprising. I could see Dr. Chaucer scribbling away again. "So Reid, I've been asking Lux for a long time to bring someone important to her, excluding family members, to a session."

Reid looked over at me with a smirk and raised eyebrows as I turned and blushed. Dr. Chaucer could be such a twat sometimes.

"Really? Isn't that something," he replied. I don't think he understands how long she's been trying to get me to do this. I didn't bring Melody. She wasn't comfortable around psychiatrists. I don't know why I chose Reid… I guess… I care about him.

"Lux, would you like to explain your condition to him?" she asked me.

I shook my head and bounced my feet while licking my dry lips. "You tell him." I couldn't explain it. If I could, I wouldn't have ever had to come here and had doctors explain it for me.

"Reid, are you familiar with the term Dissociative Identity Disorder?" she asked him.

"Can't say that I am." I began raking the sand in the Zen garden she had on her desk.

"It's the medical term for multiple personality disorder. Lux previously was suffering with two personalities." I swallowed hard, my palms sweating.

"Wow… uh. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, looking at me. I kept my eyes on the sifting sand.

"I couldn't. It's not exactly something I brag about. But that's what happened when I got out of the hospital. They shipped me here because I was… freaking out." Silence.

"So Reid, Lux tells me you two are lovers?" Oh jezze! Did she have to say that? I groaned and let my head fall on the hard mahogany desk. It hurt but the pain wasn't worth rubbing away because I knew my face was glowing with embarrassment.

"I'd like to think we're a little more than lovers," Reid said casually. I frowned and sat up, looking at him curiously. Since when? Then again, I suppose we'd been a little more then lovers when we established that we weren't allowed to uh, _see _other people. She was writing again. Damn her.

"I'd like to do an exercise with the two of you, to see how you interact," Dr. Chaucer announced, standing up and going into her cupboard. 

* * *

**-Reid's POV-**

"Lux, could you step out of the room for a minute? Why don't you schedule your next appointment with Maria?" Dr. Chaucer questioned. Lux stood up, looking as though she was battling with herself, but then she left shutting the door behind her after this shrink had me and her doing all these weird 'interaction' exercises though. It's cool though. I'm used to shit like this. "Reid, I don't know if you realize this, but you are dealing with a very delicate woman. I must warn you, unless you intend on pursuing a relationship with Lux, it would be bet for you not to be involved with her sexually."

I frowned. I'm pursuing… something with Lux. I mean, its kind of a relationship I guess. Oh shit. How did that happen?

"Many times, women with DID tend to act promiscuously as a result of having multiple personalities." Well, that explains Aaron. "Encouraging this could potentially interfere with her recovery." I frowned. Why would it do that? "And from my observations, I've gathered that she seems to care deeply for you. And romantically. I've worked very hard with her for three years. I would hate to see everything she's worked to overcome crash down on her again because or a misunderstanding of feelings."

"I'm not going to hurt her! Why does everyone assume that?" I asked, exasperated. I'm getting fed up.

"Alright then Mr. Garwin. You are excused. Nice meeting you," the woman said with a smile. I don't like her. He rubs me the wrong way.

"Bye," I said, walking out of the room to find Lux chatting it up with some guy. I chewed my lip, trying my best to ignore the jealous feeling in the pit of my stomach when she threw her head back, laughing at something this tool was saying.

He looked like he works here by the outfit. Then again, maybe he's a patient. I've never been to an institution before, so who knows. I came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist, giving the guy my best 'she's off limits' warning with my facial expression.

"Hi," she said, turning and smiling. "Reid this is Carter. He's a nurse here."

"Hey, only until I finish Med school," this Carter guy said, throwing a joking smile at her. Great, I'm competing with a future doctor.

"Interesting. Ready to go?" I asked, wanting her away from this guy. I don't like the way he's looking at her.

"Oh, actually. I wanted to go into the Women's ward… just to visit an old friend. If you don't mind anyway." I sighed. I don't like it here. I want to leave. But the way she was looking at me… stupid eyes full of hope.

"Yeah that's fine. Let's go." The sooner we get this over with, the better. This place gives me the creeps. Everything is so white. Overly cheery. But it's one of those 'cheery' feelings where you know it really isn't cheery. Get it? Never mind…

I followed Lux and this Carter fag down a long hall through a door with a fingerprint security system. Damn… this is fucking lockdown. W walked into another overly white room, but this one was a little more home-like. There was a couch and a TV. Lamps, coffee tables, an oriental rug, a few plants. There was a desk with a heavy-set woman with thick, curly red hair behind it.

"What brings you in here Carter?" she said.

"Brought an old friend," he answered. Lux waved shorty to the woman.

"Lux! Good to see you sweetheart!" the woman cried, standing up from her chair and coming out from behind the desk to wrap Lux in a hug.

"Hi LeAnn," Lux greeted her, hugging the hefty woman back. I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling uncomfortable in this room. There were a bunch of girls staring at me. Usually, I'd love it, but these girls were looking at me like they've never seen a guy in their life. Three of them were looking at me over the back of the couch, and the other two were sitting on the floor, taking a break from their hand game to stare. "This is my fr-" Lux began but I interrupted her.

"**Boy**friend. Reid Garwin. Pleasure," I said being sure to throw a sideways glance at the all mighty future doctor Carter. _Nurse_ Carter. Faggot. The woman gave me a lop-sided smile and shook my hand. I noticed the breast of her uniform had 'Head Nurse' sewn on it. I chanced a look over at Lux to see what her reaction to what I said was. She looked like she'd seen a ghost.

* * *

**-Lux's POV-**

I didn't get a chance to freak myself out about what Dr. Chaucer might be telling Reid. I nearly ran right into someone I haven't seen in a long time.

"Carter?" I questioned, noticing the tall young man with the same dreadlocks tied in a ponytail at the back of his neck, par usual. He looked me over as if trying to recognize me. Once he stopped on my face, it seemed to dawn on him.

"Lux? Wow! Look at you! It's been a long time!" he said nervously.

"Yeah… still in the men's ward?" I asked with a smirk. He blushed.

"Um… yeah." I laughed.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"Hey Emily, would you kindly shut the fuck up?" I snapped at the petite brunette sixteen-year-old sitting on the floor next to the couch. A basket case to the extreme. She insisted on wearing earmuffs constantly. Only pink or red ones though. No other color. A victim of post-traumatic stress. Her stepfather shot her in the face when she was twelve. She managed to live without brain damage. Only a pretty nasty scar on her left cheek.

She began to cry and I rolled my eyes. They should lock the stupid girl up when she goes into one of her funks. She sings B-I-N-G-O over and over again, but never takes any of the letters away. If you visited here when she was like this and were perfectly normal, he'd drive you crazy and you'd have to stay!

"Lux!" Andrea scolded me, rushing over to the girl. The blonde patted the hysteric girl's back, trying to calm her down.

I scoffed. "Well fuck Barbie, how am I supposed to enjoy this _thrilling_ fucking episode of Channel 6 news when this dumb cow won't shut up?" Now that I had my outburst, I got up from the couch, hearing Tanya snicker. Forget this. I'll find something more interesting to do. I looked down the end of the hall and saw that the utility closet door was opened. I looked around the corner into the sitting room. LeAnn was occupied, talking on the phone and writing things down in her office. I could see her through the window. Andrea was busy with Bingo. That left only one person at this time of the day to be in the utility closet.

"Working hard?" I teased as I stepped into the closet, seeing Carter in a chair flipping through a magazine. He jumped and threw the zine to the floor, sighing and shaking his head when he saw it was just me. "Scared ya," I said and he stood up, pretending to do some kind of work. He was really just milling around the cleaning supplies though to look busy.

"Need help with something?" he asked. I smirked pushing myself off the wall I'd been leaning on and walking up behind him.

"Yeah, the AC in my room is busted. Fix it. I can't sit out there with The Basket Case anymore." That was my favorite nickname for Emily. There was nothing to do when Myra was her one on one with Dr. Chaucer.

"Alright," he said, grabbing a toolbox and walking to Myra's and my shared room. I followed after him, closing the door behind me. He opened the AC's casing and poked around with it.

"You know they wont even let me wear a bra here?" I said out of nowhere, throwing myself on my bed. He stopped picking at the vent for a minute, taking in what I'd said, before shaking his head and continuing. "Think I'm gonna hang myself with it or something," I laughed loudly.

"Sorry to hear that Lux," he replied shortly, not even bothering to look at me. I sat up quickly and frowned.

"No you fucking aren't!" I snapped. My sudden attitude change made him turn and look at me. "I see you look at me Carter. You want to fuck me. You want to fuck a crazy girl. Don't you?" He was at a loss for words as I approached him. "Go ahead. Fuck me. I know you want to," I growled, stopping in front of him and taking his hands from his sides, placing them on my breasts.

"L-"

"Shh…" I whispered, leaning up and standing on my tip-toes to kiss him roughly. I pulled away. "I won't tell if you don't." I slid one hand from his shoulder to his crotch, cupping him in my hand. He looked more than shocked, but he didn't take his hands off my chest. His fingers began kneading me through my shirt as he leaned down and ferociously captured my lips. I smiled through the kiss. I win.

* * *

"Chec- oh my!" Andrea said opening the door. I craned my neck around and saw the shocked expression on her face. I rose from my knees and Carter quickly tucked himself back into his pants, panicking at being caught getting sucked off by me.

"What?" I snapped. Andrea ran out of the room, calling fo LeAnn.

"I'm going to get fired," Carter groaned, putting his face in his hands. I snorted with laughter.

"Shouldn't have done it then," I said nonchalantly with a shrug.

He didn't even get fired. Just scolded badly by Dr. Chaucer and moved into the men's ward. Of course, I got chewed out, put into solitary, lost my grounds privileges and analyzed for two hours by Bitch Chaucer.

**-End Flashback-**

* * *

"Lux?" a meak voice said from the hallway. I grinned when I saw the small, dark skinned girl I had looked over the whole time I had been at Arbour.

"Myra!**  
**

* * *

**A/N**: So there it is. Don't forget the poems. If any of you would be kind enough to help me out on my new Reid story, it'd be lovely. So Dissociative Identity Disorder. I do not have it, so I don't know much about it. But I have met someone with a mild case of it. And once I was on the bus with a guy who had multiple personalities pretty severely in Boston. It was about 12 and I was coming home from a concert and the guy was talking in a high pitched and low pitched voice to tell the two personalities apart. His high pitched personality had read a sign on the bus that said any suspicious looking people or unattended bags should be reported to the bus driver. So his high pitched personality was trying to tell the bus driver that his low pitched personality was suspicious looking. It was scary. 


	25. Chapter 25: Myra

Disclaimer: I make no profit form this at all… except for my own person pleasure.

A/N: So the new Reid story will be called Black Liner Run. It's gonna be good guys. I hope anyway. The song is 'Undone' by Suicide City. They're amazing and they put on an awesome stage show. If you get the chance to see them, do it.

* * *

**Wild Pagan Heart by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 25: Myra**

"C'mon Myra. Your friend can come in here if she wants to visit," a tall, brown haired nurse that I didn't recognize who had been leading Myra and two other girls into the hospital from outside. She ushered Myra through the girl's ward doors. I was going to go in there and see her, I really was. I hadn't been to visit her the last few times I came for my appointments because my mother had insisted on coming with and nagged me to leave as soon as our session was finished. She hated the fact that I'd been sent here.

I watched as Myra disappeared behind the door., not looking away from me until the door closed behind her. I swallowed the lump in my throat, feeling bed for not visiting her. "You haven't been visiting her, have you?" Carter asked, reading my expression. I shook my head and looked at him.

"It's hard. Every time I leave, she has a meltdown. I mean… it can't be good for her," I told him. Sure, my mom had been the one who whined about staying here longer than needed, but I could have easily argued and visited Myra. I was just… it was too much.

"Yeah… but staying away and making her feel like you don't care enough to visit her can't be good for her either," he reasoned with me. He was right.

"I know. She's never going to get out of here," I said, shaking my head. She never made progress. An obsessive compulsive, manic-depressive with bipolar disorder and schizophrenia. Myra just got dealt a shitty hand of cards. It didn't shock me that she was so messed up though. She witnessed her mother be brutally murdered by her boyfriend of the week when she was ten. She grew up in a crack house, her mom was a prostitute and she never knew her father.

Carter shrugged, not really knowing what to say, but surely agreeing with me. "Hey, so are you still at Spenser?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood again. I smiled.

"Yeah I am. Still live in Salem. Still…"

"Practicing tree worship?" he joked. That was his term for Wicca. I laughed.

"I've moved on to rocks," I joked back, feeling an arm wrap around my waist from behind. Reid. "Hi," I said, turning to face him. "Reid this is Carter. He's a nurse here."

"Hey, only until I finish Med school," Carter defended with a smile. Reid didn't look too thrilled to meet him.

"Interesting. Ready to go?" Reid asked. He certainly didn't seem too interested.

"Oh, actually. I wanted to go into the Women's ward… just to visit an old friend. If you don't mind anyway." I asked carefully. I'm sure he didn't want to stay here.

"Yeah that's fine. Let's go." I smiled. It was nice of him to stay, even though it was quite obvious he didn't want to. I wonder what Dr. Chaucer said to him.

Carter led the way through the door into the women's ward after punching his code and scanning his fingerprint to unlock the door. I wonder if they ever figured out that all you had to do was pull the door really hard and it would open without the code…?

"What brings you in here Carter?" the head nurse, LeAnn asked from her desk where she was going through some files.

"Brought an old friend," he answered. I gave LeAnn a small wave when she looked up. The chubby woman grinned and rose from her chair.

"Lux! Good to see you sweetheart!" She hugged me tightly. It reminded me of the day I left. Of course, it was no secret the two of us had our spats, but she cared about me. I was one of 'her girls'.

"Hi LeAnn," I greeted, hugging her back, not nearly as tight though. "This is my fr-" I began introducing Reid once we broke our embrace, but he cut in.

"**Boy**friend. Reid Garwin. Pleasure." **What did he just say? **I know my mouth must have been gaping slightly and my eyes were wide. Reid kissed LeAnn's hand, then glanced at Carter, before looking at me. I must have looked like a fish out of water, trying to find my voice and ask what the fuck Reid said that for? _Is _he my boyfriend? If I have to ask myself that… then probably not. But what the fuck?!

Reid just threw a smirk my way and draped his arm around my shoulders, as if he **hadn't **just said that. "Oh my, Lux. Isn't he charming? And a looker," Le Ann whispered, nudging me in the side with her elbow.

"Yeah…" I muttered, still shocked. I was nearly tackled to the ground by Myra.

"Lux! You came back! Who's that? Where have you been? How come you didn't visit? Got anything for me? When are you coming back?" Myra rushed her words. Oh great. I can't even remember everything she just asked me.

"Hey My. How are you?" I asked the girl, leading her over to a set of chairs. There were two girls on the floor and one on the couch, who I didn't recognize. But I did recognize Emily, who was one of the girls sitting on the couch. The other was a girl named Lila. She was a cutter and bulimic. I was surprised to see her. She had always seemed the most sane. But I noticed the cutters are the ones that usually seem the sanest. They hide behind a mask.

"Good. Great! Great. Great Great…" I shook my head, wanting to sigh, but holding it back. She was smoothing out her hair. Three times on the right, three times on the left. That caused me to decide her OCD hadn't improved much, if at all. "Who is he?" she asked, pointing to Reid.

"Uh… Reid. He goes to school with me," I told her, not quite sure how to introduce him to her.

"Lux, are you sleeping with him?" she asked, rather loudly, causing me to blush. Reid chuckled and came over to us. "You are? He's cute…" she observed.

"Yeah… real cute," I mused sarcastically. "Hold on one second," I said, getting up and going over to Emily. "Hey Bingo, how's things?" I asked. When I started getting better, she began to like me much more. And she liked when I called her Bingo.

The girl grinned and leaned forward from the couch, hugging me. "Is that your boyfriend?" she whispered, giggling like crazy.

"Sort of…" I said. "Hey got you something." I reached into my messenger bag and pulled out a pair of fluffy pink earmuffs with a red heart on each side. "For when you can't decide which one you want to wear."

"Thanks!" she squealed excitedly, discarding the dirty looking red ones she had been wearing onto the floor and putting the new ones on. I smiled, patted her knee and went back over to Myra, giving Lila a small smile. I never had really talked much to Lila. She came when I was about to leave.

"I pulled more from my bag once I got back to Myra, giving her a box of chocolate (with knitting needles stuffed in the side) and a teddy bear (with a zipper in it's back and a thing of yarn stuffed inside as opposed to stuffing). Reid and I stayed and talked for a while. She was interested in hearing about all our friends from school.

* * *

"We should head out," I commented, noticing it was nearly six o'clock. We had class tomorrow and I had a little homework.

"What? Why? You just got here!" Myra said frantically, rising from her seat and looking between Reid and I with wide eyes. Not again. Please not again.

"Myra, we've been here for nearly three hours. I have class in the morning," I gently tried to reason with the girl.

"No! Lux! Please don't leave me! Not again! Lux!" the girl started to yell and two nurses ran over to her.

"Myra, calm down. I'll be back. I promise."

"No!" She kicked a chair over trying to wriggle out of the nurse's grasp. My chest hurt a she screamed my name while the nurses struggled to drag her down the hallway.

"Put her into the room! I'm sorry Lux. Maybe you'd better get out of here," LeAnn said, giving me an apologetic smile. I turned on my heel and stormed out of the facility to my car.

"Hey!" Reid yelled from behind me, trying to keep up. "Would you… stop!" I cut him off by slamming my car door after I'd slipped into the driver's seat. I immediately rested my head roughly against the steering wheel and slammed my fist into the dashboard a few times, getting weaker as I did it. I let out a broken sob as Reid climbed into the passenger's seat.

I sat up and dug the heel of my palms into my eyes, hoping to push the tears back into them. It didn't work. Another shaky sob escaped my lips and I pulled my wet hands away from my face, sniffling and wiping them on my pants. This always happens. Every time I come, when its time for me to leave, Myra throws a fit. It's not her fault. She's dependent on me. I'm her best friend.

"You alright?" Reid asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged, avoiding looking at him and finding the gas meter quite interesting. "Want me to drive?" he suggested. I nodded and got out of the car, switching sides with Reid. But as our paths crossed around the car, he pulled me into his arms and held me very close to his body. It took me by surprise. This was a whole side of Reid I didn't even know existed.

I began crying hard. "She needs me... but I can't be there with her Reid. I can't stay there. I hated it there," I ranted. "It's so hard to watch that and be able to do anything about it. It hurts so bad…" He shushed me and rubbed my back, kissing the top of my head a few times. Once I'd calmed down I pulled away from him and wiped my eyes. I pecked him on the lips and said, "You're sweet," then walked over to the passengers seat.

"Well… that's a new one," he mused as he got into the drivers side and started the car. I'm not sure if he was serious or not. It'd make sense. Sweet wasn't exactly on the list of things that pop into your head when you think about Reid Garwin unless followed by the word talker.

* * *

"So… why did you tell them you were my boyfriend?" I asked after while of driving with just music playing.

Reid just shrugged and continued to look at the rode. "Just letting that Carter guy know."

"But I'm not."

"Aren't you?"

"Am I?"

Reid chuckled. "Look, I don't normally do this. But I'm making an exception for you. Are you or aren't you?"

"Well, thank you for the privilege God's gift to women. I'm honored, really."

You didn't answer the question," he reminded me.

"You have to promise, never to cheat on me, **ever **Reid. I will fucking kill you."

"I promise, never ever to cheat on you… ever."

"Alright then… I guess so. I'm pretty surprised you still like me after going there," I said honestly. If I were him, that probably would've freaked me out enough to break it off.

"It's not that weird. The shrink and all. I… go to one too. Me and my mom… we have issues." I could tell by the tone of his voice he really didn't want to admit that to me.

"Wow…" I didn't know what else to say. "I had no idea."

"Yeah well… shit happens. She just doesn't get why I'm not like _perfect_ Caleb. We just fight a lot. She thinks counseling helps. All it is though is her announcing every little detail that irritates her about me to some stuffy old bat." He just shrugged it off. Like it was nothing. I could tell though. It bothered him. So, the mighty Reid Garwin **does **have a heart.

* * *

**A/N:** I hate this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out. 


	26. Chapter 26: What A Wicked Game To Play,

**Disclaimer:** Nothing's mine.

**A/N: **The song for this chapter is 'Wicked Game' by HIM. I like this chapter a lot.

* * *

** Wild Pagan Heart by Cara Mascar**

**Chapter 26: What A Wicked Game To Play, To Make Me Feel This Way**

**Two mont**hs. If someone had told me Reid Garwin would keep a girlfriend for two months, I would've laughed in their face unless I was experiencing it. And he wasn't one of those boyfriends who flirted with every girl that crossed his line of vision, but didn't touch, so therefore, it wasn't cheating and it was okay. Nope, he was more interested in throwing death glares at any guy who even happened to glance at me. He was more possessive then I'd ever imagined he'd be.

"Want a drink baby?" he asked me while we sat in Nicky's. I smiled and nodded. Sweetheart. He disappeared into the smoky club. Mmmm smoky… that reminds me. I pulled a clove out of the pack from my pocket and lit it up. Caleb gave me the 'you're slowly killing yourself stupid' look. I ignored it. He's still doing it.

"Stop it," I said finally.

"You know you're-"

"Yeah dad, I know. Killing myself slowly. Oh well." He just shook his head at me and buried himself deep in a conversation with Sarah.

Pogue made his way over to the table sitting between Tyler and me, who was having a full on game of tonsil hockey with Mel. Right at the table. Shocking. He's usually real shy about PDA.

"Sup?" Pogue asked, sliding his leather jacket off his arms and putting it on the back of his chair. He'd ascended two weeks ago. It had gone smoothly. I know Caleb had his suspicions about Chase surviving their little showdown, but now we were all pretty sure he was dead. There's no reason he wouldn't have come back to try and get Pogue's powers. Unless maybe he realized fighting an ascended Caleb who also had his fathers powers, and a newly ascended Pogue would practically be suicide.

Anyway, all thoughts of Chase aside, Pogue's been dating a few girls here and there, none of them stick around too long though. He's still a bit hung up on Kate, even though he makes it seem like he's completely over it.

"Nothing. Waiting for Reid to come back with my-"

"Coke for you. Beer for me," Reid said, taking the empty seat beside me. "Sup man," he nodded at Pogue, sipping the foaming beverage.

"Nothing. Hitting the tables?" Pogue asked, noticing a free pool table.

"Definitely. Coming?" Reid asked, standing and looking at me. I shrugged and followed him over to the tables.

"Ready to lose Garwin?" Aaron said, approaching the table as Reid racked the balls.

"Put your money where your fat mouth is," Reid said, slapping a twenty on the table.

"How bout I make you a deal? If you win, Ill give you money, but if I win… I get your girl?" Idiot. Why does he do this? Purposely irritate Reid.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Reid said, instantly pissed. I groaned and put my face in my hands.

"Yeah, I kinda miss the way she used to suck my dick." I know that's the way Aaron is. He just needs to be obnoxious. But that was going way too far. Especially with someone as short-tempered as Reid.

"Aaron!" I said in a warning tone. He smirked and stuck his tongue between his index and middle finger. That was it. Reid was on him in a second.

"Hey! Break it up!" Caleb's voice boomed. He rushed over to Reid and grabbed the blonde, struggling to get him off Aaron. Pogue came over and helped Caleb restrain Reid. Reid only came out with a busted lip and messy hair, but Aaron got it worse. Good, he deserved it. He intentionally pushed Reid's buttons. He had the makings of a black eye, a bloody nose and was clutching his side.

"Out," was all Nicky needed to say once he came up to the group of us. I went over to Reid and led him outside.

"Come on," I said, pulling him behind me.

"Abbot, don't even fucking look at her ever again!" he yelled behind me. I don't know if Aaron did something or Reid just wasn't finished, but he leapt back into Nicky's right near the door. It took all my strength to barely hold him back.

"Reid, stop it!" I snapped. It worked. He stopped, breathing heavily and stormed past me out the door. I just shook my head. "I've got this, don't worry," I said to Tyler as he came over, attempting to follow him. Tyler nodded and retired back to the table with Mel.

I walked over to my car where Reid was leaning against the back of it, jaw clenched tightly. His hands were balled into fists, white knuckles contrasting against the black fingerless gloves that never seemed to leave his hands. I leaned against the car next to him. "That was real nice of you, defending my honor and all. But that's exactly what Aaron wanted you to do. He loves getting under your skin."

"I didn't do it to defend your honor, okay!" he snapped, starting to walk away from me. What the fuck?

"Hey! What the hell is your problem?" I demanded, putting a hand on his arm. He spun around and grabbed my shoulders harshly.

"My problem is you!"

"What?" I almost whispered. I can't believe this. What's wrong with him? He was fine a few minutes ago. "I didn't do any-"

"Why did you sleep with him? Why did you have to sleep with Aaron, of all fucking people? And Pogue? One of my best friends?"

"Don't be stupid! That's not fair. Should I go over all the girls you've fucked?" I demanded.

"Shut up. Don't turn this around on me Lux. I fucking hate feeling like this. You think I enjoy wanting to kill every guy that looks in your direction? I hate it. This isn't going to work," he started saying.

"What? Reid no! Don't do this! I don't even understand why you're doing this! I didn't do anything!" I begged. Is he kidding? Is he seriously breaking up with me because Aaron said something stupid?

"This shouldn't be surprising. You know how-"

"Reid no." He can't be doing this.

"-I am. I'm just not the-"

"Don't." I needed to turn away form him.

"-relationship type. It was fun-"

"I can't fucking believe this." I rubbed my temples as tears sprung to my eyes.

"-while it lasted but I think-"

"I love you." Reid never finished what he was saying. He just stared at me, mouth ready to say a word, but paused in shock. "Please… say something."

"Why did you have to say that? You just ruined… everything," was his response. He shook his head and turned, walking away from me. He made his way back into Nicky's and I just stared after him, tears freely falling down my face. I closed my eyes as I felt the familiar feeling of my heart rate quickening and the chest pain. I felt like I was underwater and I couldn't breath. Oh shit. I need my medicine. I frantically looked through my purse fro Klonopin, but didn't find it. Oh no. I left it… somewhere. I don't know where. I can't think. I can't breathe!

"Lux, what's wrong?" Mel asked, coming from Nicky's and approaching me. I couldn't even talk. I felt like I would throw up if I tried. I just concentrated on controlling my breathing. "Oh god, where's you meds?" She grabbed my purse and dug through it. "Shit," she muttered, taking my keys from the ground where I'd dropped them and opening the door. This was bad. I was seeing spots. "Lux you don't have any pills with you?!" she asked exasperated after searching the car.

I shook my head and swallowed hard and held my breath to try to get rid of the feeling of struggling to inhale. "No, no, no! Stop that. You need to breathe! Lux! Oh my God! Help!**  
**

* * *

**-Reid's POV-**

"I love you." Wait, what?! "Please… say something." Say something? I can't even think right now! Truth is, she scared me. I don't like not being in control. And when I get mad at guys for looking at her, or feel the need to chew my lip when she flashes a smile at me in class the brushes some hair behind her ear, I hate it. I don't like not controlling things, and that includes my feelings. So I'll push them away.

"Why did you have to say that? You just ruined… everything." Then I walked away. She was crying. I knew she was, but I pretended she wasn't. No one has ever said that to me before… besides my parents, and even they haven't said it since I was about seven. What do you do in a situation like that?

I went back into Nicky's, just to get Ty to take me back to the dorms. I couldn't go with her. Hell, I don't think I can even look at her ever again.

"Dude, I need a ride," I said, standing by where he was sitting.

"Where's Lux?" Red asked. I shrugged and pointed to the door. She probably left by now but Mel got up anyway and went outside.

"What happened? You get into a fight?" Tyler asked, slipping his jacket on.

"I really don't want to talk about it," I said flatly. Not now. I'm still taking it all in. This was a new one. A girl telling me she loved me to get me to stay. That's never happened to me before.

"What did you do?" Tyler asked, seriousness apparent in his voice.

"I didn't _do _anything, okay Baby Boy. I just don't wanna see her anymore," I muttered the last part.

"What?! What is wrong with you? You have a beautiful, smart, funny girlfriend who gets along with all your friends, has powers, puts out and that _still _isn't good enough for you? Is anyone good enough for you Reid?" Tyler looked pretty aggravated.

"Can we just leave?" I asked firmly. He sighed and stood up, waving to Caleb, Pogue and Sarah who were at the foosball table. We made our way to the parking lot and I saw possibly the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life.

"Guys! Help! Call 911!" I couldn't even fucking move**  
**

* * *

**A/N:** There's a little cliffhanger for you. 


	27. Chapter 27: I’m Not Gonna Lose You Tonig

**Disclaimer:** Reid isn't mine… very sadly… neither is anything else.

**A/N: **The song is 'Lose You Tonight' by HIM. Thanks for the reviews. I got a great response for the last chapter!

* * *

**Wild Pagan Heart by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 27: I'm Not Gonna Lose You Tonight**

**-Reid's POV-**

I couldn't look away. All I could see was the blood on Mel's hands. It wasn't hers though. It was the girl lying on the cement, more of the crimson life spilling onto the ground near her head. It dripped out slowly, but still, it was leaking out.

"Hey! Reid! Reid!" Tyler snapped me out of it. "Call fucking 911!" he yelled at me, leaning down to the unconscious girl.

"What happened?" I asked. I needed to know as I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I dialed the three digit emergency line and sent the call.

"She passed out," Mel cried, in hysterics. "She was having an attack. But I couldn't find her pills. She stopped breathing! I couldn't hold her up when she fell! She was dead weight!" Tyler comforted his girlfriend, not willing to touch the collapsed Lux. She stopped breathing?! Is she even fucking breathing now! They're so stupid, they didn't even check.

"You call!" I snapped at Tyler and thrust my phone to him. I kneeled down in beside Lux. In the parking lot's lamps I could see the light shade of blue her face had turned. She wasn't fucking breathing.

"Hold her head," I ordered Mel as I tilted it back. Her quivering hands dug into Lux's raven hair and held her head at the tilted position. This has to be the scariest experience of my life. A voice inside my head kept saying, 'she might die'. But she cant fucking die. She just… can't.

I could hear Tyler talking to the 911 operator. "Is she breathing? I don't know! Reid!" Tyler was panicking.

"No," is all I said before trying CPR. I've never been so glad to be a swimmer in my life. It wasn't working though. She wasn't breathing. She was just lying there… dead. She's fucking dead.

"What are you doing? Don't stop!" Mel rushed. "She'll die!"

"Too late," I said coldly, standing up. "Fuck!" I yelled, punching the brick wall of Nicky's. That was a dumb move. Now my fucking hand was bleeding and it hurt like a bitch. I wasn't going to let them see the tears that were rolling down my cheeks though. I leaned my forehead on the wall, trying to shield my face. Tyler had disappeared into Nicky's.

"Don't be stupid! She has a pulse Reid! She isn't dead! How can you jus-" Mel was silenced by the wailing sirens that pulled up next to us. Caleb, Pogue and Sarah all came out behind Tyler. Sarah immediately burst into tears as the EMT's got out of the ambulance and rushed over to Lux. This isn't happening.

"Miss, can you come talk to me please," an officer asked Mel. She sniffled, nodded and got up from the ground, stepping away from Lux's unmoving body while the EMT's put an oxygen mask over her face. Jesus fucking Christ, I can't watch this.

I walked over to my friends, who had all positioned themselves close to Mel in order to hear what had happened. A lot of people, including Nicky, had come out of the small bar and were watching in shock as they worked on Lux, trying to get her to breathe.

"She's breathing! Get her in!" One of the EMT'S called and they placed her on a stretcher. The ambulance doors slammed.

"Listen, you can follow us to the hospital. We're going to take her into the ER. It looks like it's going to be a concussion and she'll need stitches, but she should be fine. I'm going to need someone to have her parents come-"

"They live in Salem. She boards at Spenser." I said. I rubbed the back of my neck. "Are you sure she's going to be okay?" I asked.

"You the boyfriend?" he asked. I paused for a minute.

"Yeah… I am."

"Alright, well you can ride in the ambulance," he said, opening the back door. I climbed in, not liking what I saw. She was still out like a light, but her face was losing the blue-ish color it had previously held and she was most certainly breathing now. I sat down and watched intently as they stuck an IV in her. Then it hit me. This is my fucking fault.

* * *

"Any word?" Pogue asked, walking into the waiting room and sitting next to me. I just shook my head, slouched over in the chair with my forearms slung over my knees and my hands dangling between them. I stared at the floor. There's no word that can describe what I feel like right now better then shit. I wanted to go outside and have a cigarette so bad right now, but I was afraid if I left maybe something horrible will happen and I won't be there when the doctors come to tell me.

"Where's everyone else?" I muttered, finally looking up from the floor and noticing Pogue was the only one here.

"Well, Mel's outside with Tyler calling Lux's parents and grandmother. And Caleb and Sarah should be here in a minute."

"Dude… I feel like shit," I admitted to Pogue.

"Why, it's not your fau-"

"Yeah, it is! Mel said she had an anxiety attack and couldn't find her pills. This happened minutes after I… broke things off with her."

"You what?!" Pogue looked irate and a few people waiting in the emergency room lobby looked at him strangely. "Are you crazy? What's wrong with her? She's perfect for you!" he hissed in a whisper.

"I know. That's the problem."

* * *

"Now, could you tell me if she's on any medication?" Dr. Shepard asked Lux's grandmother. She was fine. She just had a concussion and stitches, like the EMT's had said. They wanted her to stay overnight, but she'd be able to leave tomorrow. She was going to be fatigued and the doctor recommended she take a few days off from school, but all in all she was fine. She had a severe anxiety attack and the doctor said even if she had her pills, she probably still would've needed to go to the hospital.

"Thank you so much for riding in the ambulance with her Reid," her grandmother said once the doctor jotted some things down and disappeared back the hall. She came as fast as should, bringing Dee with her. I saw Pogue whispering things to Dee, the two looking up at me every once in a while. Fuckers.

"Yeah… no problem." If only she knew it was my fault.

"You can go in and see her now," a nurse said**  
**

* * *

**-Lux's POV-**

"Oh sweetheart, how are you feeling?" my grandma asked as she walked into my hospital room, closely followed by Dee and Mel.

"Sore. My head really hurts. That's never happened before. I've never gotten an anxiety attack so bad that it made me pass out," I said, my voice raspy.

"I'm just glad you're okay. You scared me so bad…" Mel said, shaking her head and sitting in the chair next to me.

"My girl's tough." Dee smirked after she said this.

"Well Lux, I need to be home sometime tonight. I'll be back in the morning though if you'd like to come home for a few days," my grandma said and I smiled at her.

"I'll be fine grandma. I'm just going to go back to school and take it easy. I promise."

"Alright dear, goodbye." She kissed me on the forehead and left the room, Dee giving me a short wave and following.

"I better get going too. It's really late. I'll come pick you up tomorrow if you want?" Mel offered.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome. Where's my car?" I asked, wondering if it was sill at Nicky's. I wanted to ask, where's Reid, but I was too afraid to. Afraid of what the answer might be.

"Still at Nicky's. I can go get it if you'd like. I'll just have Tyler run by Nicky's and I'll drive it back to school."

"Please? That would be amazing," I said drowsily. I was on some heavy medication for the pain in my head.

"Well, I'll see you hun. Want me to send the guys away and let you get some sleep?" she asked, noticing how exhausted I seemed.

"Yeah please. Tell them I appreciate them coming, but I'm just so tired…"

"Gotcha hun. Bye." Mel walked out the door. I got as comfortable as I could in the lumpy hospital bed with an IV sticking in me and closed my eyes. It was short-lived as the door opened again.

"Knock, knock," Reid announced as he walked through the door, closing it behind him. Mt whole body tensed and my eyes shot open. I didn't forget what had happened before the attack... what had most likely caused it. I made a fool out of myself. I fell in love with someone who I know can't love me back, just because of who he is. And I went and told him right after he decided he didn't want to date me anymore. "So uh… how are you feeling?"

"Well, my head was a little split open, and I couldn't breathe for a while, but the meds cancel out most of the pain," I joked, looking down at my fidgeting hands on my lap.

"Look I-"

"You don't need to explain anything to me Reid. I understand. I should've known better, right? I knew you'd get bored. It was only a matter of time. I'll get over it."

"Okay… I was actually going to say that I was… sorry." I looked up at Reid's face for the first time, staring into his eyes. He sighed and sat in the bedside chair. "I know… I was an asshole."

I resisted the urge t agree with him. "Look, you don't have to do this because you feel bad or whatever."

"I'm not. Do you honestly think I'm the kind of gy that does things out of pity?" Point made.

"Why did you say I… ruined everything? When I… you know…" I was afraid to say it again.

"Because… I was trying to… push you away from me. I'm not used to giving a shit about anyone but my brothers and me, you know? First I date you, which I never do, and then you go and say… that. No one's ever said that to me before. It scared the shit out of me."

"Well… sorry." What the hell else was I supposed to say? I couldn't very well take it back now.

"Don't be sorry. Just… did you mean it?"

"Yeah… I did."

"Wow…" Silence.

"So… where does that leave us…?" I really had no idea.

"Well…"

"No Reid, you either want to be with me or you don't. You shouldn't have to think about it."

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, brushing his hair back only to have it fall back messily in his face. "I do okay? I just… I'm not used to… feeling and stuff." I laughed. "Shut up."

"Sorry."

"You wanna know something?" he asked, an unusually serious tone to his voice.

"What?"

"When I saw your blood on Mel's hands… I've never been so fucking scared in my life. I thought you… died."

"Why?" I asked, wondering exactly what had happened.

"You weren't breathing and I tried to give you stupid CPR, but it wasn't working. If the ambulance didn't come…"

"You need a healing spellbook… badly," I said, shaking my head with a slight chuckle.

"I'm glad… you're… you know… okay." He leaned forward and kissed me slowly, before pulling away. I don't know how long he stayed after that. I fell asleep while we were watching a movie on the TV. Did I actually make Reid Garwin feel… something besides physical pleasure for a girl?


	28. Chapter 28: Terrible Lie

**Disclaimer: **Not mine

**A/N: **So, I'm not a big fan of this chapter, but I like the one I wrote to go after it. It should be out a little later. I'm excited to go see Harry Potter at midnight tonight! Woot! Anyway, the song is 'Terrible Lie' by Nine Inch Nails**  
**

* * *

**Wild Pagan Heart by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 28: Terrible Lie**

"I don't know how much more of this I can take Mel," I said as we walked into the girl's bathroom. We were going to be late for algebra, but I had bigger problems right now.

"They're all bitches. Jealous bitches," she hissed. She went into a stall. "For the love of… this is fucking ridiculous."

"What is?" I asked, going into the stall behind her. I looked on the wall above the toilet paper dispenser. 'Lux is a fugly slut' was written in Sharpie, in quite bold letters. I sighed and pushed Mel into the stall more. "That's nothing." I closed us in the bathroom and pointed to the back of the door. 'Lux is a psycho bitch' and 'Lux is a whore' along with many other insults were written all over the door. I reopened it and stepped out of the stall, doing what I came in here to do.

I pulled a paper towel out of the dispenser and wet it with some water, bringing it to my bleeding lip. That was going to look pretty later on.

"We have to do something about this. Tell the provost or something."

"No Mel… just leave it. I'll be out of this school by the end of the year, so whatever. If it even lasts that long."

"What do you mean?"

"I have to tell Reid about… me and Pogue. The baby. He needs to know. And I have a feeling he isn't going to take it well at all."

"He wouldn't break up with you over that though. He loves you."

"That has yet to be proven." Mel sighed, frustrated as I finished cleaning my busted lip up. It was getting old. A month had passed since I was in the hospital and about two weeks ago, girls decided that they didn't like me dating Reid. They didn't approve of how he was always with me, and how he sat next to me in all our classes together, and carried my books for me. So they decided to beat me up when they got the chance. I fought back as best I could… without using my powers and accidentally killing them. But it's happened 3 times in two weeks, and each time I've been alone and there's been three or four girls all on me at once. I'm beginning to hate school even more then I did before.

I finished up and grabbed my books, leading Mel into our classroom. "Late again, Ms Proctor? And dragging Ms. Carlyle down with you as well? This is your final warning."

"Sorry," I muttered to Mrs. Miller, sinking into my seat next to Reid. I tried not to look at him. But he saw.

"Not again? Who was it?" he demanded in a whisper.

"Don't worry about it Reid."

"Fuck Lux, this is out of control." He brushed his hand over my cheek where a bruise was fading.

"I know."

* * *

It was lunchtime now. Sadly, it was way too cold in the middle of January to eat outside, So I was stuck eating in the cafeteria, forced to listen to all those girls cough 'slut' out, knowing that I heard them. I walked in, frowning as I saw Reid at the popular girl's table. I spotted the three girls who got me today. They all looked less then pleased at whatever he was saying to them, even scared.

That was the table to sit at, apart from the Sons of Ipswich table. I sat next to Sarah and continued to watch Reid, not being able to make out anything he said. A bunch of the girls nodded and he walked away form the table, coming to sit next to me. "Hey princess," he said, pecking me on the lips and sitting next to me.

"What were you doing over there?" I asked.

"I was just… clearing some things up with those girls who've been messing with you. I don't think you'll have a problem with them anymore," he said casually leaning back in his chair.

"What did you say?" I asked, a smile forming onto my face.

"Don't worry about it," he said with a shrug. I got up and went to get some food, grabbing some for Reid as well. I know what he eats and what he doesn't by now.

"Here," I said, dropping a plate with a cheeseburger and fries in front of him. I ate a salad today myself. Organic. Yummy.

"Thanks baby," he smiked, leaning forward to give me a kiss.

"You two are disgusting," Caleb said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah, we're so disgusting Mr. 'oh-Sarah-Warah-Barah-I-wuv-you-so-much," I bit back.

"Hey don't bring me into this!" Sarah defended herself.

Pogue, Mel and Tyler made their way to the table from the lunch line. I sat down and looked at Pogue. I needed to talk to him. We had to tell Reid. Not yet, because his ascension was approaching in days and he was probably stressed enough thinking about that.

* * *

Two days later, I finally got Pogue alone. "Hey, I said, following behind as he walked to the parking lot. It was snowing.

"Hey," he replied, still walking over to his car. He had to put the bike away because of the season change.

"I think… we need to tell Reid." He stopped walking when I said that.

"Yeah? It's your choice. I mean… you do what you want. It's up to you," he said, the bitter winter wind blowing his long, soft hair back. I nodded.

"Alright. I just wanted to let you know that I intend on telling him."

"When?"

"After his ascension. I don't want to stress him out more then he'll already be."

"Yeah… he isn't going to take it well."

"I know. But he needs to know. I mean… I… I love him. I don't want to lie anymore." Pogue just nodded in response. "Well, I'll see you later," I said, waving shortly to him and running off back to the dorms.

* * *

"So, how do you feel?" I asked Reid as we lay in his bed. At his house. He had just ascended not three hours ago and I just gave him a little… birthday present if you will. I made him dinner for earlier too and gave him some money. I'm not much of a gift buyer. I never know what to get people. 

"Great… annoyed at the same time though. I can't use anymore… to kick Aaron's ass at pool. Not that I need to anyway." I shook my head and chuckled at him. "Hey, say it."

I smiled to myself. If anyone knew the Mighty Reid Garwin did this, he'd be a laughing stock. "I love you." Reid smiled and rested his arms behind his head. He hasn't said it back yet, but he asks me to say it to him when we're alone.

I sighed contently and snuggled into Reid's arms, falling asleep about twenty minutes later.

* * *

"Hey Reid… we need to talk," I said, almost a week later as we sat in my dorm, getting redressed after fooling around a bit.

"Shoot," he said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"I need you to sit down." A sudden serious and accusing expression came over Reid's handsome face. I nervously licked my lips. Do I really need to do this? Yes…

"I have a… a secret… that no one knows besides Mel, Pogue and Caleb," I admitted. No turning back now. "It happened when I was a freshman… when I was… dating Pogue. Or, well after… kind of."

"Just say it," he urged me.

"I was pregnant… once. I found out right before Pogue dumped me. And I told him a few days later. He… he wanted me to get an abortion, so I did. And… that's why I tried to kill myself. That's why I'm so fucked up. It' called post-abortion syndrome. And it just led to the anxiety and the-"

"You what?!" I could see the flash of fire in his eyes and before I knew it they were black.

"Reid you can't use you need to-" I put my hand on his shoulder but he swatted it off.

"Don't touch me you bitch!" He stood up, backing away towards the door. "Fuck you. Go to hell." With that he was out the door and I was in hysterical tears**  
**

* * *

**-Reid's POV-**

"Bring me to Nicky's," I said as I barged into my room, finding Tyler and Mel lounging around.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Tyler asked. Mel's eyes widened at the sight of me being furious.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend? I'm sure she knows all about it. Remember Red? About how your slut friend got pregnant?"

"Reid don't call her-" I cut Red off.

"She kept that form me all this time. Did she think I'd be okay with it? That my _brother_ got her pregnant? She's more fucked up than I thought if she thought I'd be _cool _with her keeping that from me." Mel just shook her head, stood up and walked past me and down the hall, probably to go talk to the slut.

"Dude, what are you going on about?" Tyler asked, grabbing his keys and jacket.

"I need to talk to Pogue."

* * *

I saw him, standing by the foosball table and lunged over to him, shoving him into the wall as hard as I could.

"Reid! What the hell!" Caleb yelled, pulling me off Pogue.

"Oh, you knew too, that's right Caleb, didn't you? How come no one decided to tell me? What happened to us being _brothers_. No secrets right? Well Tyler's still in the dark, Pogue, so why don't you let him know about the big secret you've been keeping?"

"What?" he asked, looking confused.

"Tell him! Tell him how you got my girlfriend pregnant! Tell him how you and Caleb kept it from us for three years! Tell him she got an abortion! And how that's why she tried to kill herself!" I was pissed. I couldn't even control what I was saying. All I could do was listen to the harsh, angry words that came out of my mouth.

"Reid, let's go," Caleb said, noticing how much attention we had attracted. He pushed me out the back door, Tyler and Pogue following.

* * *

"She didn't want people knowing, okay Reid." Pogue said as we stood outside in the alley.

"Well I think I have the right to fucking know!" I used to throw a trashcan at him.

"Cut the shit Reid!" Caleb yelled as Pogue blocked the trashcan.

"You had to ruin her, didn't you? The one girl that I… fuck!" I yelled, frustrated and kicked a beer bottle into the wall, not satisfied enough when it shattered. I found another and threw it against the brick.

I noticed the stupid 'all-knowing' looks Pogue and Caleb gave each other.

"Fuck you, and fuck you! Ty, let's get the fuck out of here," I fumed, walking into the parking lot**  
**

* * *

**-Lux's POV-**

"He hates me," I cried into Mel's shoulder. The door opened and Kira walked in.

"Oooh… trouble in paradise, huh? I'll come back later," and she left the room again.

"It's okay, hun. He'll get over it."

"No he won't. You should've seen the way he looked at me Mel. He hates me."


	29. Chapter 29: If I Wait It's Too Late For

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Covenant

**A/N:** The song for this chapter is going to be important in setting the mood. It's called 'I Don't Want To Be Me' by Amanda Clemens. I want this chapter to almost have the feel of a montage.

* * *

**Wild Pagan Heart by Cara Mascara  
Chapter 29: If I Wait It's Too Late For The Remedy**

I walked into English class the next morning finding my usual seat next to Reid was occupied by a thin brunette who was hanging on him. Reid looked right at me and smirked. He leaned over and whispered something to the girl. It must have been about me because he gestured in my direction with a curt nod of his head and the girl looked at me and started snickering. I sat in an empty seat in the front of the room. As Pennyworth started class I fought the urge not to cry.

* * *

"Bitch," Reid muttered as he walked by me in the hall, purposely shoving me into the lockers with his shoulder. I groaned and leaned against them for a minute. He just laughed to whatever girl he was walking with. Do you know how much that hurts? It fucking kills me every time he does something like this and just acts like he never gave a shit about me.

* * *

I went to the dorms, finding Kira and Aaron beat me to my room. They were just sitting around though. "Hey…" Aaron said carefully.

I looked at him and gave him my best smile, which wasn't much sadly. "I saw what happened in the hall. Are you just going to let him do that to you?" Kira asked, appalled.

"Look who's talking. You take the same kind of shit from him," I snapped. Her mouth gaped slightly. "Sorry… I muttered. That was mean. Kira had been unusually nice to me as of late.

"It's fine."

"I'm worried about you…" Aaron said, looking up at me from his bed.

"I'm fine. I'll get over it. He's just a guy, right?" I laughed. I don't know if they could tell it was fake or not, but I just sat on my bed and turned on the TV.

* * *

Two weeks later it was still going on. Every time Reid saw me he'd whisper something to whoever he was with at the time and they'd laugh, unless it was Tyler, Caleb, Sarah, or surprisingly enough, Pogue. I avoided everyone. I felt like the only reason I hung out with any of them in the first place was because of Reid. They were _his_ friends, not mine. And Mel. I avoided her too. The first week she called non-stop, but I ignored her. The second week her calls died down. And now by the third week, it seemed like she just stopped trying. I can't say I blame her though. I'm shutting everyone out on purpose.

I was looking bad too. My hair lacked the luster it used to have, my eyes were a dull gray as opposed to the intense dark blue they used to be. I looked pasty instead of just fair skinned and I always seemed to have heavy bags under my eyes. I didn't bother putting makeup on anymore. I didn't even want to look in the mirror to do it. And I was noticeably losing weight. My bones were starting to jut out instead of being a faint accent under my skin the way they had been.

I'd slept with Aaron a week ago. And again three days ago. I didn't want to be alone. I wanted to feel like someone wanted me. And even he didn't want me anymore. He told me he was going to try to be in a relationship with Kira yesterday. I'm glad for him. That he realized he can't just whore around his whole life. And that Kira _does_ care about him. But he seemed to be my last ray of hope. Now that was gone.

I didn't get much sleep either. All I could do was wonder what was wrong with me. I hardly ate anything. I avoided the cafeteria as much as I could. And if I went in there, I got some food, usually a piece of fruit or a bag of chips or something, and went to my room. Or ate in the bathroom. I wanted to be away from Reid as much as I could.

During lunch I went to my room, not bothering to even get any food. I unlocked my door and went into the bathroom. I had English and algebra with Reid this morning and already I couldn't take it. I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror for the first time in almost two weeks.

I immediately started crying. I don't understand what's wrong with me. I looked down into the sink and saw my tears fall into the white porcelain and I screamed and opened the medicine cabinet. I took the bottle of Xanax out and shook the bottle till one of the pills fell into my palm. I looked at the tiny white pill in my hand. Sure it was small, but it packed one hell of a punch. One-third of one made me drowsy.

I bent down and opened the cabinet under the sink. I reached behind the extra rolls of toilet paper and grabbed a bottle of Dubra vodka I'd hidden there from Kira. I poured some of it into my water glass filling it about halfway. Deep down, I know this is a stupid thing to do. But when you're upset and as emotionally unstable as I am, it's hard to think logically.

I popped the pill into my mouth and drank the vodka as fast as I could. I had to stop halfway through the glass to cringe, but I finished it. It would help me get through the day and my next class, which was with Reid.

Of course with my luck the seats in home ec. were assigned. So I still had to sit with Reid. I slid into my seat before he was in the room thank god. I sunk down as low as I could without looking strange as Mel and everyone else piled into the room. She stopped for a minute and looked at me sadly before looking away, shaking her head and going to take her seat next to Tyler. I watched her with my, now, constantly sad eyes.

"I can't believe you dated _her_!" a girl's voice said, entering the room, followed by a giggle. I had my head down but I didn't even bother to look up. The Xanax and alcohol were starting to set in and I was getting tired. Plus, I knew it was one of Reid's bimbo's.

"For the record, we weren't dating. I was just having a little fun," Reid's voice replied to her. Ouch. Alright… that one hurt. I closed my eyes as tears threatened to spill.

"You asshole!" Melody's voice said from her seat. She had stood and slammed her hands on the desk. She only sat in the aisle across form me so she heard what he said. Her sudden outburst startled me and I sat up. The rambunctious students all quieted down and everyone stared at the redhead in shock. Normally, she would have blushed and sat back down. But rage was evident in her eyes. "Look at her," she gestured to me. Why did she have to do that? I know I look like shit. Why bring more attention to it? "All she did was tell you the truth and now you treat her like dirt! You are the most pathetic, obnoxious, worthless human being in the world Reid Garwin!"

I could feel everyone looking between the three of us. This was way too much. I couldn't handle this. I stood up, walking right by Mrs. Angelo and rushed off to the dorms. I know everyone heard my sobs as I left the room and knew I was crying. Guess I wasn't going to the rest of my classes. I appreciate what Mel did, but I think she only made me look even more pathetic**  
**

* * *

**-Reid's POV-**

"I can't believe you dated _her_!" the girl I was walking to home ec. with said, referring to Lux. I'm not even sure what her name is. Tammy DaSilva or DaCosta or something along those lines. It doesn't matter.

"For the record, we weren't dating. I was just having a little fun," I lied. With the way Lux has been looking lately I don't want people thinking I dated her. They'll think there's something wrong with me.

"You asshole!" Mel's voice yelled and I turned to see her stand and slam her hands on her table that she shared with Tyler. Whoa killer, calm down. Red's loud mouth silenced the whole class. They all turned their attention to the commotion she was causing. Even Lux sat up from her slumped over position on the desk. "All she did was tell you the truth and now you treat her like dirt! You are the most pathetic, obnoxious, worthless human being in the world Reid Garwin!" My jaw dropped slightly. I like all eyes on me, but not in a situation like this. I looked at Lux who looked like she was about to cry and was incredibly uncomfortable. Wow… she really did look like shit.

She stood up and stormed out of the room. I saw her tears. I heard her sob. She was crying and I felt my throat close up. What the hell did I do to her? She barely even comes to class, at least the ones I'm in. I don't think she eats and- no… no it's her own fault.

Mrs. Angelo walked in as Lux ran out. "Oh my, is everything alright?" she asked and everyone took their seats.

"Mrs. Angelo? Can I go check on her?" Pogue asked. Pogue? What the hell did he have to say to her?

"I suppose so Mr. Parry," she approved. He stood up, grabbing his books and walking out of the room. I felt a prong of jealousy. What did he want with her?

"Use protection this time Pogue. Don't impregnate her again." I did not just say that. Pogue glared at me as he walked by and a lot of people gasped. Mel and Tyler both had their jaws dropped and whispers erupted. I closed my eyes. I can't believe I just said that in front of the whole class.

"Mr. Garwin! That's quite enough!**  
**

* * *

**-Lux's POV-**

Someone was knocking at the door but I ignored it. I screwed the cap of my vodka off and took a few swigs. I didn't take anymore Xanax. I'm already pretty tired. The person knocking wasn't going away.

"Go away!" I sobbed loud enough for them to hear. Two seconds later the door opened and whoever was there came in. Pogue stood at the bathroom door looking at the bottle of alcohol in my hands, noticing the way they were shaking. "H- how did you get in here?" I asked. I could've sworn I locked my door.

"Powers, remember? Give me that," he said coming into the bathroom and taking the bottle from me. I barely put up a fight. I just slumped onto the floor and pulled my knees to my chest as he dumped what was left in the bottle down the sink. "Lux, get up, come on." I shook my head and put my face on my knees and continued crying. Instead of arguing with me, Pogue just picked me up off the floor and brought me to sit on my bed.

"What makes you think I want to talk to you?" I snapped at him, once I'd settled down a bit.

"Because… I just got my heart broken too. I thought we could relate," he said. There was no emotion on his face.

"Yeah well… where were you a few years ago?" I asked, reminding him that he'd been the cause of my heartbreak once.

"I'm sorry! If I could take it all back I would! I was young and stupid! I thought we already put this behind us?" he almost shouted, but he voice got quieter as he continued. I looked down at my legs that were hanging off the bed. "Lux…" I looked up and met his eyes. His gorgeous green eyes.

Before I had realized what I was doing I had leaned in and kissed him. It felt good to kiss him again. But it didn't feel… right. I thought about Reid. What better way to spite him then to kiss one of his friends? I can think of one other way…

* * *

**A/N: **Ohhh snappp I've had this chapter written for a long time lol. Almost since I started writing this story. 


	30. Chapter 30: I’m Giving In To You

**Disclaimer: **Not making money off this. Don't own anything.

**A/N:** Ohhh snapppp I just got back from Harry Potter and oh boy oh boy that was an awesome movie. Young Snape was effing hot. And of course, so was the always gorgeous Draco Malfoy. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I got back from Harry Potter and had 7 new ones! That was awesome! Anyway, here's chapter 30. The song is 'Giving In' by Adema. Once I start the sequal to this story, I'm going to post a new Reid story called 'I Swear That You Were Sent Here Just To Tease'. I'm also going to maybe start a Drcao Malfot story that I've had in the works for a while**  
**

* * *

**Wild Pagan Heart by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 30: I'm Giving In To You**

I stood up and ran my hands under Pogue's shirt, feeling the toned muscles of his abdomen. I pulled his shirt up at the same time and he assisted me in pulling it over his head. I went back to kiss him again. "Wait… wait… I can't do this," Pogue said, backing away from me slightly.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"You're vulnerable and I don't want to take advantage of you." Fuck your morals Pogue.

"No I'm not!"

"And you're drunk."

"Pogue..." I moved closer to him. "I need this. And I know you do too." I was right. He knew I was right. He'd been looking for any kind of affection since he found out about Kate and Chase.

He looked as though he was thinking about it for a minute. I took advantage of the situation and leaned forward pressing my lips to his again. This time he didn't pull away. Soon enough there was a pile of our clothes on the floor and I straddled his waist, my wet entrance barely brushing his tip. He groaned and grabbed at my hips, forcing me down onto his pulsing cock.

I closed my eyes for a minute, adjusting before I started to slowly rock my hips. Pogue's hands grabbed at my ass hard as he urged me to move faster. And I felt nothing… the whole time.

No one could make me feel as good as Reid did. While I bounced on top of Pogue, I realized I still loved Reid. And it was going to take me a very long time to get over him. I guess… this was a start though, right.

* * *

"We… we shouldn't have done that," Pogue said, putting his pants on as quickly as he could.

"I know…" It was wrong. If Reid ever… well… I guess he wouldn't care, would he? He doesn't want anything to do with me. "Maybe you should go."

"Look... uh… I'm sorry," he rushed his words, pulling his shirt over his head and cursing to himself. If Reid did care, he had more to worry about then I did.

"I'm the one who pushed it on you. I just wanted to feel… something," I said, surprising myself at how emotionless my voice was.

"Hey… why don't you talk to him?" Pogue sat down on the bed next to me.

"No. Pogue… after what just happened… it's only more of a reason for him to hate me. Just leave it. I'll be fine. He's already moved on."

"Don't be so sure…" Pogue said, standing again and shaking his head. "Bye Lux." And he left. I can't believe I just slept with Pogue. Again.

* * *

**-Reid's POV-**

I saw Pogue in our last class, which was study. I frowned. Why the hell wasn't he in the class before this? Was he _still _with her? What did they do?

Lux walked in late being forced to sit next to me because of assigned seats. She sat down and folded her arms on the table, burying her face in her arms. That's something she's been doing in class a lot lately. Not studying her pretty little head off as usual.

"Hey," I whispered. She didn't move.

"Hey," I did it again and pushed her shoulder this time. She sat up and looked at me. "Where were you?"

"None of your business," she mumbled, moving to put her head back down. I scowled and grabbed her shoulder again.

"Did you fuck him?" I sneered. She just looked at me with guilty eyes. Her silence gave me my answer. Slut. What a fucking slut. My hand squeezed her shoulder tightly before I pulled it away. I remembered what her shrink said. _Promiscuity is common with people who Dissociative Identity Disorder. _I wondered if maybe she was falling over the edge again. Not that I care or anything.

* * *

"Hey _brother_," I said as I sat next to Pogue at Nicky's that night. Pogue sighed and leaned back in his chair. I've been giving him a hard time ever since the slut told me about her incident with him that they decided to keep form me.

"Reid, give it a break," Caleb warned me.

"No Caleb, let me handle this," Pogue said, turning to face me. "What the fuck is your problem tonight Reid?"

"You think I didn't put two and two together? You comforted her pretty good when she walked out of class today, huh?" I snapped.

"Yeah Reid, I did. Alright. I fucked her! Are you happy now? There, no secrets, right? I fucked your ex girlfriend because she wanted me to! Because I was there when she needed me, unlike some people. You don't get it yet, do you? You are never going to find anyone better then her! If I could go back in time, we'd have a baby and you never would've dated her because I never would've broken up with her! How about that Reid? You don't even deserve her! But she's still hung up on you, even though she pretends she isn't. You know what she was doing when I went after her? She was drinking Reid. Because you make her feel like shit! Is that what you wanted to hear?" I stared at him in disbelief. So did Caleb, Sarah and Tyler. "You just don't get it. You can't mess with someone like her. And I know that she's like that because of me, so don't even bother pointing it out. But you're not helping the situation at all. Get over yourself and ask her out again, or I will." He grabbed his jacket and stormed out of Nicky's.

"Does that mean he still likes her?" Tyler asked. Caleb looked around as if he knew something we didn't. We both looked at him waiting for him to spill.

"Alright, alright. He told me that… hanging out with her recently made him realize… he made a mistake. But he wanted you to have her Reid. Because she made you happy," Caleb admitted.

"Fuck!" I yelled, getting up and ready to make Tyler bring me back to the dorms. But I stopped as I felt intense chills run though my body. I held my breath and let it out when the shivers subsided. "Did you feel that?" I asked.

"Someone's using," Caleb announced, only loud enough for our table to hear. "Call Lux. I'll call Pogue."

"I'm not calling her," I protested.

"Reid, just do it." I rolled my eyes and pulled my phone out of my pocket. What makes them think she'll answer my call anyway? I scrolled down until I found the phonebook name. Slut. Yeah, I was pretty mad at her when I changed that.

"_Heellllo,"_ a deep male voice answered the phone. You've got to be kidding me. Whore.

"Who the fuck is this?"

"_I'm disappointed Reid. You don't even recognize the voice of your own brother?"_ I literally felt the color drain from my cheeks.

"Chase?"

"_Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!"_

"Why do you have this phone?" I demanded. My heart was pounding. Tyler and Sarah's attention rose at the mention of Chase.

"_Well, you see, I found Lux and her cute red haired friend going for a little drive. Did you know that mixing elements will produce me a ridiculously powerful heir, who won't be drained by the use of their powers? And if said heir wills me his power, I won't be drained. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't your pretty little girlfriend have powers? And wouldn't her element be… water? Unlike ours which is fire."_

"_Fuck you! Let her go!"_ I yelled, catching Caleb's attention now that he'd hung up with Pogue.

"_Don't worry baby brother. I'll be gentle when I impregnate her. Unless she puts up a fight. Ouch! She's feisty, huh?"_ he chuckled, making my skin crawl_. "Her little friend really isn't much use to me, but hell, why not get my kicks with her too?"_

"_Reid! Reid help me I'm at-" _That was Lux. She sounded scared.

"_Shut up bitch!"_ Chase yelled away from the phone. A scream and then silence.

"What the fuck did you do to her!"

"_Buh-bye."_ Click. Dial tone.

"He has Lux. Chase has Lux and Mel," I told the three, letting them know what was going on. I've never heard my own voice sound like this. I sounded… terrified**  
**

* * *

**-Lux's POV-**

"Hey, um can I talk to you?" Shit. I couldn't avoid her forever. I went to the caf to grab some dinner and Mel found me.

"Uh… sure."

"Wanna go for a drive? We can grab some food too. I miss you," she admitted, shuffling her feet. I nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds fun." I really would've rather stayed in my dorm and pitied myself with a bottle of whiskey and just sat around with Kira and Aaron… for some reason, but Mel's expression was killing me. She looked so… hurt.

"Great!"

* * *

"So… you slept with Pogue, again?"

"I know. I'm an idiot," I sighed.

Mel shrugged. "No you aren't. I mean… he's attractive. And it's not like you cheated or anything. Technically you are single… even if your heart belongs to Reid still."

"Hey um… thanks for sticking up for me today. I really appreciate it. I just- look out!" Mel gasped and swerved the car, barely missing the idiot that had been standing in the middle of the road. Her car smashed into a tree and I used, just to protect us. Jesus Christ!

I got out of the car. "What the hell dude? Why are you… oh no." I gasped as Chase Collins… or Pope rather, stared back at me.

"Well, well, well. Just the girl I was looking for," he smirked, circling me. His smirk was nothing like Reid's. Reid's was cute, sexy and mischievous. Chase's was maniacal and sinister.

I'm not stupid enough to use on Chase. No way. He was way stronger then me and I knew it. He'd just end up killing me. I don't remember anything after that except for Mel shouting my name.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing. I tried to move and get it, but I realized I was tied up. Bound by the arms and legs. I opened my eyes and found myself… where am I? Wait… I know. The Dell's. No one ever drives by here.

"Oh look who's calling. Blondie. If I'm not mistaken, don't you have a widdle crush on him?" Chase teased, holding my phone in his hands. _"_Heellllo," he answered. "I'm disappointed Reid. You don't even recognize the voice of your own brother?… Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!… Well, you see, I found Lux and her cute red haired friend going for a little drive. Did you know that mixing elements will produce me a ridiculously powerful heir, who won't be drained by the use of their powers? And if said heir wills me his power, I won't be drained. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't your pretty little girlfriend have powers? And wouldn't her element be… water? Unlike ours which is fire." That's why he wanted me? He wanted to get me pregnant?! No way! No! I didn't even know that mixing elements did that? How could he have found that out? "Don't worry baby brother. I'll be gentle when I impregnate her. Unless she puts up a fight."

At that moment I got stupid and used to create a ball of energy and send it at him. Nothing. It hit him and did practically nothing. "Ouch! She's feisty, huh?" he taunted me with a chuckle. "Her little friend really isn't much use to me, but hell, why not get my kicks with her too?"

"Reid! Reid help me! I'm at-"I tried to yell loud enough for him to hear me, but Chase kicked me hard in the head.

"Shut up bitch!" he yelled. That made me dizzy. Mel was still out cold and I wondered if she was all right. "Buh-bye." Chase said shutting the phone. No. Now no one knew where we were. And I was going to die. I sure as hell wasn't going to get raped. I'll go down fighting. I just wish I could get Mel out of here.


	31. Chapter 31: Come Please I’m Calling

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing but my OC's.

**A/N:** I'll be in Six Flags all day tomorrow, so I don't know if I'll be updating again until tomorrow night unless I manage to get another chapter out today. There's only going to be two of three more chapters in this story. Then it's time for the sequal. 'Savin' Me' by Nickelback is the song.

* * *

**Wild Pagan Heart by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 31: Come Please I'm Calling**

**-Reid's POV-**

"I'll go to the Putnam Barn wreckage and look around there. Pogue, drive around the north side of town. Reid, take Tyler's Hummer and check the south side. Tyler… you should just… check their dorms… just in case." Caleb rounded up the troops in the Nicky's parking lot. Caleb called Pogue and he turned around, coming back to Nicky's.

"Mel's my girlfriend and Reid says he has her too. I'm not just going to sit in the dorms and wait to hear from you. I don't care if I haven't ascended yet."

"Fine. You two drop Sarah off at the dorms though, and still check them." I nodded. I didn't want Tyler to come, but I got him. I've never seen him like this. He looked… enraged!

"Alright, let's go!" Caleb ordered. Sarah climbed into the Hummer with me and Ty and Pogue and Caleb took their cars. This was bad. We have no idea where they are. Ipswich is big. Granted, it's a lot of farmland, but it's big never the less. I don't know how we're going to find them. Or even if we're going to find them. My breath caught in my throat as I thought about what would happen if we didn't find them. I gripped the steering wheel tightly and peeled out of Nicky's, driving illegally fast towards Spenser.

**-Lux's POV-**

"Rise and shine, princess!" Chase yelled, forcing me to my bonded feet by my hair. I let out a scream as he woke me from my unconscious state. My wrists were now clasped behind my back instead of in front the way they had been before when he was on my phone. After he hung up, he knocked me out with a spell.

"Don't call me that," I snapped as my feet grounded themselves so I wasn't hanging by my hair.

"Why? Is that little nickname reserved for lover boy?" I spit in his face and his sinister smile returned. "You're going to pay for that one bitch."

"Lux!" Mel cried out from behind us in the most frightened tone I've ever heard. I tried to look at the girl, but Chase still had a firm grip on my hair. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Shut up. I'll deal with you later," he snapped at my red haired friend.

"Let her go!" Mel whimpered, beginning to cry. She was scared. And she would be stupid not to be. I summoned my power and concentrated on releasing Mel's bonds and my own.

"Run Mel!" I yelled and she took off without needing to be told again. I kneed Chase in the stomach and pushed him down, going after her.

"Nice try," he said, appearing right in front of me. I fell backwards and into the sand. "She's useless to me. Do you think I really care if she gets away? It's you I want."

I gasped as I felt sharp pains throughout my body. I cried out at the feeling of the horrible spell being put on me. Glowing blue power that took the shape of and felt like barbed wire was wrapping around my body as tight as it could. It began with my legs, starting at my ankles and going up to my knees, so if I bent them the prongs dug into the sensitive flesh in the back of my knees. Then it started on my arms, weaving between my fingers and wrapping my arms together at the wrists, going all the way up to above my elbows. My arms were tied behind my back, causing me even more pain at the way my shoulders were strained. There was even a crown of it forming around the top of my head. I could feel where shallow puncture wounds were leaking blood and I cringed. I was bound completely by the harsh wire. I've never been in this much physical pain before in my life.

"Try and get out of that."

**-Reid's POV-**

"Where the hell should we look now?" Tyler asked in an aggravated tone. No one had seen Mel or Lux since they were in the cafeteria around dinnertime. Where to start?

"I don't know. Let's just… drive," I said. How the hell are we going to find them? I got into the driver's side and drove down the road to Spenser.

"Go down Old Dell Road," Tyler instructed. I turned down the road and drove fast. Too fast. Because the only way I could escape hitting whatever ran in front of the Hummer was to swerve. I managed not to hit anything but was pretty shaken up. "Mel?" Tyler said, amazed as he looked out the window to see what we'd nearly hit. He got out off the car and so did I.

Mel was standing in the middle of the road, clothes slightly torn and in hysterics. Tyler held her close to him, trying to calm her down.

"Where's Lux?" I asked. I know she's scared, but I needed to know.

"Ch-Chase!" she cried out, sobbing loudly. I closed my eyes, not letting myself lose patience. "Th-they were at the Dell's."

"Call Caleb," I told Tyler. He nodded and reluctantly released his girlfriend, who I guided over to the car and put in the back seat.

"She tried to r-run, but he caught her." She broke down into tears again and a lump formed in my throat. Chase still had her. Mel got away and Lux didn't. This is a fucking nightmare.

"Caleb's on his way with Pogue," Tyler said, climbing into the back seat next to Mel.

"I'm not waiting for them," I said, using before Tyler could say anything and transporting myself to the cliff overlooking the Dell's. I dropped off the cliff and landed perfectly, feeling rage run through my veins as I something glowing blue in the distance.

**-Lux's POV-**

"Don't bother. You can't break that spell. You'd have to have ascended to have the kind of power to do that." Chase taunted me.

"What the fuck is your problem. Just leave me alone!" I sobbed. How was I going to get out of this? I just hope Mel got some help.

"I've been watching you Lux. I was going to go after my other brothers for their powers, but when I found these pages my dad tore out of the Book of Damnation, I got an even better idea." He pulled a few book pages out of his pocket and unfolded them, waving them in my face. "The gyst of these is that if I impregnate a witch fueled by a different element, the child will have amazing power, and won't be drained, even after the ascension. And if my heir wills me his power, which he will, you can bet on that, I will be indestructible. I couldn't believe how lucky I was when I found you. What kind of bullshit were you trying to pull at the lunch table? Did you seriously expect me to believe you lived in Salem and didn't know of the Proctor's, especially since you had the same name? Do you think I'm that stupid?" I just glared at him. "Let's not waste any time, hmm? We have an heir to produce."

"I'll abort it!" I threatened.

"Oh please. As if you have the heart to do that again? After everything you went though." I stared at him shocked. How did he know this? "I know everything Lux."

"You're a fucking bastard Chase!" I spat.

"Alright, I've had enough of you sassing me." His eyes flashed fire and changed to black and I tried to scream, but found it caught in my throat as a piece of the barbed wire wrapped around my mouth, serving as a very painful gag. I tasted copper from the blood that dripped from the split sides of my mouth. I whimpered as tears fell from my eyes. Why is this happening to me? Haven't I been through enough?

I attempted to scream as Chase ripped my school shirt open. The buttons flew off, getting lost in the sand. This isn't happening. He smirked at me, reaching out to touch my chest. I used the little strength I had in the cold weather and my beaten state to shift my body and turn my chest away from his hand. He frowned.

"A little tighter maybe?" he sneered, more wire wrapping up my arms, clasping them together even tighter behind my back, causing my back to arch and my chest to push out. "That's more like it." I could feel my skin tearing and I let out muffled sobs because opening my mouth only made the wire pulled tight between my lips hurt more.

Where is Mel? Why hasn't she gotten someone to help me yet?

"If you fucking touch her, I'll kill you," a voice said from behind Chase.


	32. Chapter 32: Stand My Ground

**Disclaimer:** Cara Mascara: "Reid darling, would you be so kind as to read this disclaimer for me?"_ –hands him paper-_

Reid: "Depends, what do I get?" _–wink-_

Cara Mascara: "Turn it off"

Reid: "Fine. Cara Mascara does not own anyone from The Covenant. She does not profit from this story. She only owns Lux _–licks lips and smirks-_ and her other OC's. So don't sue her."

Cara Mascara: "Thank you."

Reid: "You know, I'm not entirely opposed to being owned by you." _–smirks-_

Cara Mascara: "Reid!" _–smacks upside the head-_

Reid: "Alright, alright. Jeeze…"

**A/N:** The song for this chapter is 'Stand My Ground' by Within Temptation. Sorry no update yesterday. I was exhausted when I came back from Six Flags. Sorry. Thanks for the reviews though. I think there's only going to be two more chapters, maybe one. Depends what I can cram into the next chapter. There won't be a wait on the sequal or anything though. I already have most of the first chapter written. It will be called 'I Must Be Dreaming'. Either look out for it or add me to your author alert list. It should be out tomorrow, maybe today if I ge lucky. But I'm going to my boyfriend's band's show tonight, so I might be a little… disoriented when I come home and I don't like writing under those circumstances. I tend to write stupid things haha.

* * *

**Wild Pagan Heart by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 32: Stand My Ground**

"Well, this couldn't have been more perfect if I'd planed it myself! Come to save your girlfriend, brother?" Chase drawled, moving behind me so there was nothing locking Reid's view of me. "She looks kinda sexy all tied up, don't you think so?" I cried out as he tugged my hair.

"Let her go," Reid snarled, his eyes changing to black as the wind picked up. He looked like some beautiful demon with his hair and clothes being tousled in the wind.

"Go ahead. Send something at me. I'm more powerful then you. And I've go a hostage I know you wouldn't want to get hurt." I began to panic as the barbed wire began making it's way around my neck, cutting into my throat. "Will me your power Reid, and I'll let her go."

"I'm sure you will you lying son of a bitch," Reid growled, coming forward a few steps.

"Caught me," Chase grinned. "Don't come any closer," Chase warned as the wire tightened around my throat. Reid licked his lips nervously, not knowing what to do. "Tell you what brother."

"Fuck you!"

"**I**… will let your little slut go, instead of using and killing her like I plan to, if you will me over your power. I'll just use her spunky friend from Salem instead. Whaddya say?"

I cried out again as much as I could with the wire in my mouth as all the bonds tightened more, the one on my neck nearly making me choke. I had to raise my head to keep from being strangled.

"I'm giving you a chance to save her Reid. Your life for hers." I looked to Reid, more fresh tears clouding my vision and shook my head, ignoring how the prongs tore into my skin. He couldn't possibly believe Chase. He couldn't be that stupid. He looked at me then closed his eyes.

He let out a long breath. "I…"

"Nomf!" I tried to yell no to him but the wire cut further into my lips. He looked to me again and shook his head.

"I will you my-"

I almost cried with joy when high beams shined from the road. Chase released my hair and I fell to the ground in an uncomfortable position, the wire on my left side sticking into me more. In seconds Pogue and Caleb joined Reid and the three had Chase and I surrounded.

"This doesn't have to end badly Chase. Let Lux go and get out of here," Caleb, always the reasonable one, offered.

Chase laughed. "Caleb… do you really think I'm one to do things the easy way?" His eyes blackened. "Dream on." He threw energy at all three of the boys. Caleb easily blocked it, as did Pogue. Reid got hit in the arm, hissing and clutching the limb, but it only grazed him. Caleb immediately struck back at Chase, hitting him square in the chest, sending him onto his back. I felt the wire disappear at Chase's distraction from holding the spell on me and I got to my feet as quickly as I could.

My whole body was in pain, but I ran for all I was worth, being caught around the waist by someone. I screamed, on impulse thinking I was in danger. But I was spun around to be met with light blue eyes.

**-Reid's POV-**

I walked silently towards the faint glow of blue. When I was able to make out two figures, I ran. I could make the people out. It was Chase alright. Chase and Lux. "If you fucking touch her, I'll kill you," I growled, clenching my gloved fists.

Chase's head whipped around to face me and a sinister smile spread over his face. "Well, this couldn't have been more perfect if I'd planed it myself! Come to save your girlfriend, brother?" Chase drawled, moving behind Lux. I wanted to puke when I saw her. I had to look away for a minute. Well, there's my answer to what the blue glow was. It looked like barbed wire. She was under a spell. It was cutting into her. There was blood dripping down her body. The one in her mouth disgusted me the most. Thinking about how much that hurt made me cringe. I wanted to kill him. Especially when I looked away form the barbed wire and noticed her shirt undone. "She looks kinda sexy all tied up, don't you think so?" He yanked her head backwards by a fist full of her hair.

"Let her go," I yelled. I surprised myself at how pissed I sounded. The anger in my own voice nearly intimidated _me_. As I summoned my power the wind picked up, blowing in my face. I fought back the urge to turn away from the cold winter air and glared at Chase with my black eyes.

"Go ahead. Send something at me. I'm more powerful then you. And I've go a hostage I know you wouldn't want to get hurt." He was right. But I didn't let my guard down. I almost lunged forward when I saw more of that barbed wire energy wrapping around her neck. She whimpered as it scraped her skin. "Will me your power Reid, and I'll let her go." Chase offered.

"I'm sure you will you lying son of a bitch." Chase isn't exactly the kind of guy that you trust his word.

"Caught me," Chase grinned. I stepped forward to wipe it off his face. "Don't come any closer," he warned and I stopped when he tightened the wire on her neck. I could see blood dripping down in some spots. "Tell you what brother."

"Fuck you!" I yelled. How was I going to get us both out of this unharmed?

"**I**… will let your little slut go, instead of using and killing her like I plan to, if you will me over your power. I'll just use her spunky friend from Salem instead. Whaddya say?"

I muffled scream came from Lux and I thought about how much screaming must hurt. I closed my eyes and let go of my power. I squeezed them tight and then opened them, finding Lux with her head raised, trying not to be strangled.

"I'm giving you a chance to save her Reid. Your life for hers." I stared at her. What if he was lying? I could let her die though. And I couldn't let him… _use_ her. Ugh just the thought of it disgusted me. Of course, the thought of anyone doing that to her disgusted me, but specially Chase. I looked at her as she struggled to shake her head at me. He didn't want me to. I closed my eyes and opened them again, then let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "I…" can't do this.

"Nomf!" She was crying. Tears were falling down her face. I shook my head at her.

"I…" have to do this "…will you my-"

I was distracted and saved at the same time when two sets of high beams were shining and nearly blinding us from where the road was. Chase let Lux go and she fell to the ground. I resisted the urge to run over to her, knowing it wouldn't be smart since Chase was still right there. I looked from Lux to find Caleb and Pogue were on each side to me, Lux and Chase in the middle. I smirked. Luck was on my side tonight.

"This doesn't have to end badly Chase. Let Lux go and get out of here," Caleb said. Is he serious? I want to kick his ass!

Chase laughed. "Caleb… do you really think I'm one to do things the easy way?" His eyes blackened. "Dream on." A ball of energy tagged me in the arm because I was staring at her, trying to figure out how the fuck to get to her and get her out of that stupid spell. I hissed and clutched my arm. Caleb got Chase back though and sent him flying backwards into the sand. The blue disappeared from Lux and she got up to her feet.

She just ran. Where is she going? I grabbed her as she flew passed me and she screamed. Don't be afraid of me. I turned her around and stared at her swollen eyes. It was like I forgot until I looked into her eyes. I forgot how rotten I'd been to her over the past few weeks. How I talked about her. How I pushed her into lockers. How I knocked books out of her hands. How I laughed when I saw Kayla Pratt beat her up in the courtyard. How I was the one who encouraged her to beat Lux up. How I made her cry. And even through all that she still loved me. I could tell by the way she looked at me right now. It sounds cliché and gay, but I could see it in her eyes. And I felt like a bastard.

She let out a sob that could break your heart and fell into my arms, holding my shirt in her fists and I wrapped my arms around her, even though I knew I didn't deserve to. I forgot about the fight going on behind me. I just wanted everything to stop, especially her crying.

"Reid, get down!" Pogue yelled and I did what he said, bringing Lux and I to the ground without even looking to see why. I saw a ball of fire ignite some dead sea grass. Oh.

I turned to see Chase trying to fight off Pogue now. Caleb was on the ground, but he looked okay since he was making his way off the ground. I turned back to Lux I needed to help them. "Get behind that rock. Don't leave." She nodded and scurried to hide. If she left, all Chase would need to do was teleport himself to where she was and we were all screwed.

I went down faster then Caleb, but Pogue went down before me. How can Chase fight us all off?

**-Lux's POV-**

They were losing. How can they be losing? Caleb was still fighting him off, but slowly falling. Quicker then I expected, Caleb was on the ground, groaning in pain.

"Fuck you power brother. I'll just kill you and get you out of my hair!" Chase yelled and stood over Caleb with his foot on his chest. He conjured a huge ball of power. Caleb wasn't going to die though.

I used up as much strength as I could to produce a ball of energy that looked like water's reflection and threw it at Chase, hitting my mark. His energy ball was destroyed right before he threw it at Caleb's face. Chase fell to the ground, but quickly picked himself up. He stalked towards me and I realized I was in for it. "What happened to none shall harm Lux, hm? That wasn't very Pagan of you."

"As if you'd know anything about it," I mouthed off to him. If I was going to go down, I wasn't going to do it huddled in a corner. He stood right in front of me, black eyes on black eyes. I was broken from my connection though when his fist collided with my cheek, sending me to the ground again. "Forget you. You're friend will do just fine. You're more trouble then you're worth." He towered over my collapsed form, holding a ball of energy high over his head. I braced myself.

It never came though. Chase jolted forward, keeping his balance, but the power in his eyes and hands disappeared. He coughed and his hands dropped to his sides. Blood dripped from his mouth and he stumbled backwards falling into the sand on his stomach. As he fell, he revealed a livid looking Reid, breathing heavily, a blood stained butterfly knife held tightly in his hand. I gasped, realizing what he'd done. He killed Chase. Reid **killed **Chase.


	33. Chapter 33: Save Yourself

**Disclaimer:**Cara Mascara: "I don't get paid to do this (sadly) and I don't own anything you recognize. All I own are my OC's... and Reid at pool."  
Reid: "Yeah because you cheat."  
Cara Mascara: "Because using powers is fair play?"  
Reid:_-broods-_ "Shut up." _–stands over me trying to be intimidating-_  
Cara Mascara: "Reid… you might want to rethink trying to intimidate me in that." _–points to speedo-_  
Reid:_-smirks-_ "You know you like it."  
Cara Mascara: "And you're lucky I do. You're also lucky I don't write slash, because that little number is certainly inspiration to pair you up with Tyler. And I'd make you take it."  
Reid:_-stares horrified-_  
Cara Mascara: "That's what I thought. So don't sass me boy."

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing. This story is coming to a close. I can pretty much guarantee you won't like the ending, but keep in mind there is a sequel. I've decided to end the story at 35 chapters. So there will be two more, which with any luck, will be out today. I was going to go to my boyfriend's band's show but I have sunstroke from being at Six Flags all day. So I have a fever and don't want to be that far from home. The song is 'Save Yourself' by Stabbing Westward.

* * *

**Wild Pagan Heart by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 33: Save Yourself**

"Reid?" I whispered in a shaky breath. The blonde broke out of the trace he'd been in. He'd been staring at the knife in his hands. He dropped it and looked to me as I got up from the sand. He blinked a few times, then turned away. I saw the glint of a tear run down his cheek. He just killed somebody. When he turned back the tear was gone, but I could still see the horror in his eyes. I touched his shoulder. "Reid… are you okay?"

"Of course," he snapped, shrugging my hand off. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just killed somebody," I said as if he were stupid.

"So? Not like he didn't deserve it. Besides, someone had to do it right this time," he said coldly. I frowned as he picked the knife up and walked over to Chase, using the dead boy's jacket to wipe the blood from the knife. I knew he always had it tucked in a pocket in case he got jumped. There were a lot of people he'd cheated money out of that didn't like him. He stood up from his crouched position and smirked at me. He went towards Caleb, who was helping Pogue up. "It's done! I killed the _mighty _Chase!" Reid bragged as if it was his crowning achievement. Caleb and Pogue just looked at him unbelievably. How could he be acting like this?

I looked over at Chase's fallen body and grimaced at the gaping wound in his back. Reid killed him. Reid actually _killed_ him to save me.

"We need to get rid of his body," Pogue said, standing beside me and looking at Chase as well. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I shook my head. No I'm not okay. I was tortured, almost raped, just saw someone I care about kill someone and was the cause of a magic battle. Tears streamed down my face and Pogue opened his arms, offering me a hug. I hesitated but buried my face in his chest and cried.

"Jesus Reid!" Pogue yelped out, pulling me back away from the now inflamed body of Chase. I gasped as the flames engulfed his unmoving corpse, burning all evidence away. Not that anyone would miss the bastard. Burning flesh is **not** pleasant smell. I looked to Reid, seeing his eyes were black as he concentrated on turning Chase's body into ashes. Reid had blood on his right hand and all over his clothes. I assumed the blood on his clothes was from me. I looked at my arms to find all traces of the cuts from Chase's spell had disappeared.

The fire in the sand died down to reveal nothing left of Chase. "Well, let's get the hell out of here," Reid said all too naturally. How could he be so unaffected by killing someone? Caleb shook his head and followed after the blonde up to the cars. "Hey, where's Baby Boy and Red?"

"I told them to go back to the dorms. Mel was freaking out," Caleb said. Caleb then pulled his phone from his pocket and, presumably called Tyler or Sarah.

"Thank god you found her," I breathed a sigh of relief. I had forgotten all about Mel momentarily.

"How else did you think I found you genius?" Reid snapped. What the fuck is his problem? Well, I'm going to find out.

I moved away from Pogue who'd been walking beside me, hand on the small of my back in unnecessary support. I pushed Reid from behind, causing him to stumble forward. "What the hell is your problem?!" I yelled. He turned and glared at me.

"Me? You're the psycho who's lashing out at the guy who just saved your miserable life! Save yourself next time!" he bit back, getting in my face. He knows I hate when people call me psycho. It has a completely different meaning when it's being said to someone who's been there and back then it does when it's just being used as a general insult. I couldn't tell if it just slipped out or if he had intended on hurting me.

"Stop acting like this! Like you're too good to even give me the time of day! You just stabbed somebody and killed them! Stop pretending you're unaffected by it Reid because I know you are!"

"I'll stab you if you don't get out of my face," he hissed, pulling his knife back out. My eyes widened and I backed up a few steps. He was crazy!

"**Reid!**" Pogue's voice boomed. The blonde glared at his friend and closed the knife sticking it in his pocket. He stepped close to me.

"Listen, we don't all need to be institutionalized like some people when we kill something." He smirked and turned, obviously satisfied that I was on the verge of tears. Pogue was at full attention at that last comment. Kill something. He meant the baby. How could he say that?

"Reid, stop being an asshole. Get over yourself. You aren't that great," Pogue said in a dark, scary tone.

"Too good for her," was Reid's answer.

"You have no idea what she went through," Pogue defended me. In any other situation I would've rolled my eyes because neither did he.

"You mean what she went through because of you?" I gasped as Pogue hit his friend in the jaw.

"Hey, hey! Stop!" Caleb shouted. He ran over and got between the two fighting boys. "This is not the time!" The boys settled for glaring and stopped fighting. "Are you seriously going to let her come between you two?" he asked, gesturing to me. Ouch. He looked to me with a look of realization on his face. "Lux… I didn't mean… not like that… just… sorry. Mel wants to talk to you." Caleb held out his phone to me and I walked over to the rock I'd hid behind, sitting on the ground and leaning my back against it.

I looked to the three boys, Caleb and Pogue had walked over to the cars, but Reid stood where he was, just staring at me.

"H-hello?" I said into the phone softly.

"Lux! Are you all right! Oh my God! I was so scared! Lux…" she kept talking and I tore my eyes away from my blonde love, not wanting him to see the tears that were threatening to spill form my eyes again. He was hurting me… and badly.

**-Reid's POV-**

I can't believe what I just said to her. What I did. I'm losing it. This was supposed to be my time for redemption. I save her life, she runs into my arms and I tell her sorry for being a jerk. She forgives, we forget and we go back to my place, right?

That's not what happened though. Why would it? I didn't deserve to be happy or loved by her. Instead of running into my arms, she's in the arms of one of my best friends. The one who acted like a man and admitted he was wrong when he hurt her. Not like me. I just keep pushing the knife in deeper and deeper. I had to light Chase on fire when I saw him holding her. I knew it would get them apart since they were standing so close to him.

I don't know why I threatened her. I pulled a knife on her. A knife I'd just used to save her by killing someone who was trying to hurt her. _I_ killed someone. Chase was _dead_. _Dead_ because _I_ killed him.

I inhaled as she walked away, phone in hand. She slumped down against the rock I'd made her hide behind. She caught me staring, looking right back at me. I could almost feel all the pain in her eyes as she spoke softly on the phone, her eyes, tearing away from me when she turned. Her body racked with sobs and I sighed. I'm so stupid.

I walked away, over to Pogue and Caleb. "Sorry bro… I just… why do you have to say things like that to her? She loves you," Pogue said as I approached. I shook my head.

I don't know why I say those things to her, because I… "She deserves it." …too.

That's not what I wanted to say. What I was thinking was what I wanted to say. But it just came out like that. Pogue sighed and climbed into his car.

**-Pogue's POV-**

"I'll bring them to the dorms," Caleb said. "I want to check on Sarah anyway."

"I don't think. Lux needs to be in the same car as you know who right now. I'll bring her. I want to make sure she's okay anyway," I told him.

Caleb gave me a look. "I know you like her again… but she seriously doesn't need you letting your feelings out all over the place right now. She's had enough for a while."

"I know… I'm not going to. Like I said, I just want to make sure she's all right. And I don't think she can handle him right now," I said, pointing to Reid who was leaning against the hood of Caleb's car. "I won't do anything stupid." I'm not going to tell her I want to be with her. Ever. She doesn't want me. I can see it in her eyes. She loves him. I know it. And I'm okay with that. But I'm not okay with the way he's been treating her and I won't sit there and watch him do it**.  
**

* * *

**A/N:** Just out of curiosity, what the heck are those C2 things? When I joined this site under my old penname, they weren't there. Then I abandoned ship. Then came back and posted this story and that C2 stuff was there. Anyone care to tell me what it is? 


	34. Chapter 34: There's Nothing Left So Take

**Disclaimer:** Not witty skit for this one guys, sorry. But I don't own or make money off The Covenant.

**A/N: **Thanks for reviews guys! Always appreciated. Anyway, one more chapter to go! I'm excited! This will be the first story I've ever completed! The song for this chapter is 'Beat Your Heart Out' by The Distillers. Ha, does everyone know our adorable little Tyler is going to be on that show Gossip Girl?

* * *

**Wild Pagan Heart by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 34: There's Nothing Left So Take The Rest**

**-Lux's POV-**

The school year flew by so quickly it amazed me. Prom was already coming up. I had been home the week after Chase's death to tell my grandma, Dee and her grandmother what had happened. I even told my parents, who showed concern for me. It was something I hadn't really felt they would do. A month later I went back home again, catching Austin's eye as I walked the streets of Salem on my way to the store. He gave me a sad look, then offered me a small smile, which I reluctantly returned. I've never been one to hold grudges, I mean with the exception of Pogue. I didn't even hold that anymore.

Speaking of, he had turned into one of my best friends. He was almost always with me in school and after. He'd expressed he still had feelings for me, but then said he wasn't willing to act on them. It saddened me. I thought maybe I'd have a chance with happiness with him perhaps. But last week he'd asked me about Deanna. He told me they'd started talking online and that made me happy. She never really dates, just hooks up. I called her one-day and asked what she thought of him when he was sitting right next to me, listening in. He really was like a girl sometimes. Between his gossip and looking in the mirror… Anyway, she'd answered with, 'Nice hair, leather jacket, tight butt? Seems my type. He's cool.' Cool was a lot coming from Deanna when referring to a potential suitor. Pogue took the liberty of asking her to come to prom with him days later and she agreed.

Dee knew about Pogue and I. When it got out in the open around school I decided to tell her. She said she already knew. She'd overheard my grandmother telling hers. She was waiting for me to say something though. I went to Salem for her ascension in March. She said it wasn't that bad. It hurt, but after she felt amazing.

The two couples were still standing strong. Mel and Tyler were happy as ever and Caleb and Sarah had gotten engaged, planning to marry after college. A long time, but all the power to them. Tyler had ascended too, and I was well on my way. It was approaching May. Aaron and Kira hadn't lasted long in a solid relationship. I found Aaron hanging around me a lot now too, as usual trying to get in my pants. But he took no for answer, settling for just hanging out at Nicky's or getting food.

And then there was Reid. Reid who saved my life. Reid who I cared about more then any other guy I'd ever encountered. Reid who completely ignored my existence.

He still waltzed around the school as if he owned the place. Still flirted with every girl that crossed his line of vision (excluding me) which hurt terribly. Still acted as if he was unaffected by murdering someone.

Three times. I'd caught him staring at me three times since the Chase incident. He didn't look away either when I looked back scowling. He just continued staring, having no shame in getting caught. He didn't talk bad about me anymore. Just ignored me, as if I didn't exist. As if I never existed. Except for those three times. I almost wish he were still talking about me and being mean. At least he was giving me _some_ sort of attention.

I'd been to Dr. Chaucer more frequently. I wanted to hit her the first time I went back when I told her Reid and I weren't together. She clucked her tongue, as if she knew that it would happen. Visiting her meant visiting Myra. She was getting better when I left. Her fits were getting less frequent the more often I came. She was getting slightly better also.

I was sitting at a table in Nicky's alone, wondering where the hell Aaron wandered off to with that stupid girl he'd been buying drinks for all night. Nicky's was empting out and he was my fucking ride.

I wandered outside, seeing his car was nowhere to be found. The bastard ditched me. I'm going to kill him. I let out a frustrated scream and pulled a cigarette out of my purse, not able to find a lighter when one was flicked and ignited in my face. I sighed and took the light, inhaling deeply and lighting my cigarette. I noticed the hand was clad in a black fingerless glove right before they pulled the lighter away to light their own cigarette.

I followed the hand, coming face to face with Reid fucking Garwin. His hair was tucked under his black beanie and he wore a faded black hoodie with old looking jeans. I tensed immediately as he slouched against the wall, taking a drag of his cigarette and looking at me through his pale blue eyes.

"Who're you here with? Seems like you've been alone at that table all night," he made small talk. Why is he talking to me?

"Well, I _was_ here with Aaron, but of course he's a fucking horn dog and the jerk ditched me for some stupid blonde bimbo. Now I'm stuck here with you of all people. Ugh" I seethed.

"You want a ride, or not?" the blonde asked, that stupid smirk on his face as he swung his car keys around his index finger. I scowled. I don't really have a choice now, do I?

I sighed. "Yes… please," I cringed, not wanting to say the last part to him. He smirked and ushered me to Tyler's big black Hummer. I climbed in the front seat and he got into the driver's side, starting the boat on wheels and pulling out of the parking lot, cigarette between his lips as he drove out of the lot. Well… this isn't awkward.

"I won't lie… I told Abbot to leave you here," Reid said out of the blue. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk. And I figured this way you have no escape."

"It's not like you've tried and I've been running away. You just ignore me all the time."

"Yeah… well…."

"No Reid, there's no excuse for it! Yell at me, tell me you hate me, talk shit about me, but don't you dare fucking pretend you've never talked to me in your life!" I was fuming. I'd been holding that in for a while. He looked straight ahead as he drove, hands visibly gripping the steering wheel tightly. "You really fucking hurt me," I said in a softer voice, looking down at my hands.

"I know… I wanted to." Well at least he was honest. I felt the stupid tears stinging my eyes and looked out my window so he wouldn't see. He pulled the car over on the side of the road. "Hey, look at me."

"Why, do you get off on watching me cry or something?" I hissed, opening the car door with every intention of calling Pogue and just asking him to pick me up.

"Hey, hey, hey. You're not leaving," he said, grabbing my arm to keep me in the car and leaning over me, closing the door. I wrenched out of his grip and tried to open my door again. But I couldn't open it.

I whipped my head to face him. "Did you child lock my door?" I demanded, not believing he was doing this. He smirked. "Reid, this isn't funny. Haven't you hurt me enough? Just leave me alone."

"Look, I just want to talk. So calm down."

"Well then talk!" I snapped, feeling aggravated with this whole situation.

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Pogue?" he asked, looking me in the eyes.

"Because I knew you'd react like… like this! And I liked you… a lot."

"You loved me," he smirked as he corrected me. I looked at him with disbelief and shook my head.

"Stop! Stop being… you! Why can't you just get that this is serious! Yeah, I love you okay! Rub it in my face that you don't give a shit some more. Drive me crazy and send me right back where I came from! Better hurry though, we're graduating soon. You've got limited time." I could feel the tears coming back again. Why am I such a crybaby?

"Relax, jeeze," he said, raising his hands in mock surrender. "So you still love me?" I looked at him confused. Why was he asking weird things like this? "You said you love me. Present tense. See, I pay attention in English sometimes."

"Slipped out. Now if you're done, can you go back to pretending I don't exist?" I pleaded, feeling my guard slowly falling as the handsome blonde smirked towards me. "Why are you acting like this? Like nothing happened?"

"BecauseIloveyou," he rushed his words and almost choked on my own spit. I must've heard that wrong. I gaped at him, not believing what I just think I heard. "And I have never, ever said that to a girl before, okay, so you better not reject me. I'm sorry. I wanted to say that so bad the night Chase took you. But I saw you hugging Pogue and I got so mad."

I blinked a few times and looked down at my comforter. So he **did **just say what I thought he said.

"Reid… you really hurt me… I don't know if…"

"**Don't** say that! I did **not** just tell you how I felt for you to shoot me down." He couldn't believe what I was doing. Hell, I couldn't believe what I was doing. I've never seen Reid look so panicked… aside from right after he killed Chase.

I rubbed my forehead when I remembered that night. He almost willed his power to Chase to save me. I should've known he loved me when he did that. If Pogue and Caleb hadn't had such perfect timing…

I leaned towards him and kissed him gently. He sighed into my mouth and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, pulling me so I was straddling his lap on my knees. The steering wheel was resting against my back and I ended up hitting the horn.

"Get in back," he breathed into my ear and I crawled into the backseat, closely followed by Reid. Am I really doing this? After all the grief he put me through? He just said he loved me…

He peeled my clothes off slowly, kissing every bit of skin he exposed. I haven't gotten any in… a while. Not since I messed around with Pogue that one time…

"Reid… I swear to god… if you ignore tomorrow, I'll have Pogue beat the shit out of you," I said through heavy breathing as I unbuckled the belt holding up his pants.

"I promise…" he groaned as I released him from the train of his pants.

I wasted no time teasing. I straddled his hips and he pulled me down onto him, sighing as he filled me. I missed him so much. We needed each other. I love him.

* * *

**A/N:** One more to go! 


	35. Chapter 35: The May Queen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Covenant

**A/N:** This is it! The last chapter of Wild Pagan Heart! I'll have the first chapter of the sequel up later today too. I'm so grateful for all my faithful readers! The song for this chapter is 'Beltane' by Inkubus Sukkubus, which is where I got the title for this story.There's a picture of the prom dress in my profile.

* * *

**Wild Pagan Heart by Cara Mascara**

**Chapter 35: The May Queen**

"It's too late for me to get a dress Reid. Besides, I need tickets and they're sold out already," I argued as we sat in the cafeteria together.

"I have two tickets. And just bring Motor-mouth 1 and 2 over there dress shopping. You'll find something," Reid made his case, referring to Sarah and Mel who were conveniently chatting away.

"Look, I have more important things to worry about then prom Reid. I'm ascending in days. And I just finished my finals. I'm stressed enough."

"Lux, you can't skip senior prom. And I can't show up without a date. And I _really_ don't think you want me going with some other girl. So just go!"

"Take Tyler!" He glared and I sighed, defeated. "Fine…" I really hate school dances. And prom is _the_ school dance of all school dances.

"Thank you!" he sighed, resting his hands on the table after they had been furiously moving around as he spoke. He leaned over to kiss me.

"So, we're going shopping, rightttt?" Sarah asked, stealing a fry from Caleb's tray. It's like she and Mel shared a shopping radar. Any drop of the words mall, shop, buy, or store and they were both at full attention.

"I suppose," I groaned. I know I'm complaining, but I really am glad to be going with Reid. Everyone seemed glad we were back together.

* * *

"This is the last dance of the night. Congratulations on graduating class of 2007! Have a safe night," the DJ said and 'Save A Prayer' by Duran Duran began to play. I smiled. I've always loved Simon Le Bon's voice. Even if the song is about a one-night stand, I'm glad it was picked to be the last song of the night.

Sarah and Caleb managed prom king and queen. Reid, Tyler and Pogue were all part of the court too. I wasn't expecting to be voted into the court at all, and neither was Mel. We weren't popular, we were just dating popular guys. Kate was one of the girls voted into the court though, to Pogue's distaste, along with a few other popular girls.

Reid pulled me into his arms and we danced slowly. "So, did you have a good time?" he asked in my ear.

"It wasn't… torture," I smiled. It really wasn't that bad. Except when one of the girls picked for court, Jessica Whalen tried to steal a kiss from Reid. He managed to dodge it and didn't leave my side for the rest of the night. Sarah had a few harsh words with her and the girl stomped off. The now common knowledge that the infamous Reid Garwin had dated a girl, broke up with her, and then gone back to her didn't settle well with a lot of the girls in Spenser.

"Admit you had a good time," he teased, poking my side slightly.

"Shh… you're ruing the song," I whispered, smiling when he shook his head and resting my chin on his shoulder.

* * *

"Hey, happy birthday," Reid said, coming up to me in the park, a small package in his hand. There was a huge celebration going on in Salem today. Not only was it my birthday, but May 1st is also Beltane, one of the most important Pagan holidays. So there was a huge celebration going on. I was May Queen.

I had been standing around watching the Maypole dancing. When Reid offered me my present. I smiled, unwrapping it to find a long jewelry box. When I opened it I was pleasantly surprised to find a silver charm bracelet with stone charms. Each charm was colored to represent the elements. And between each stone was a different charm. One was a pentagram, one was an ankh, one was the triple goddess and the other was the wheel of the year. It was white gold.

"Wow Reid… this is gorgeous. Thank you," I grinned, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly.

"Yeah well, 'it just screams Lux' as Sarah said," he chuckled, kissing the top of my head. "I was thinking maybe… we could go somewhere in Europe over the summer. England… or Italy or something. Just me and you?"

"Really?" I asked, my eyes bright. He nodded. I've always wanted to go to Europe.

"Yeah I mean… I figure we'll last through the summer," he smirked and I playfully hit him in the chest.

"It's almost five thirty," I said, looking at my cell phone clock. I was born at exactly 5:54 PM.

"Ready to go then?" he asked, knowing that meant it was almost time for me to ascend. I intended on returning to the festival once it was done with, but obviously I couldn't stay here while it happened.

* * *

"You okay?" Reid asked me as I slumped against the wall of my basement. Jesus that was intense.

"Fine… just give me a second." The ascension wasn't as bad as I was anticipating. I felt… rejuvenated. I let out a breath of air and got up, my grandmother quickly running over to hug me tightly**.  
**

* * *

**-Reid's POV-**

"_And police are still searching for the missing girl from Salem. Lux Proctor disappeared during the town's annual celebration of the Pagan holiday Beltane, also known as May Day. It was also Lux's birthday. She was last seen in the Salem Common, attending the festival. She is a well-known member of the Salem community, working at the first witch shop, Crow Haven Corner on Essex Street. She is a senior at Spenser Academy in Ipswich."_ A picture of her was shown with her information and I turned away from the TV.

"Turn it off Tyler…" I ordered. Tyler nodded and quickly reached for the remote.

"_If you have any information on her whereabouts, please contact-"_

"Everything always has to blow up in my face, doesn't it?" I said bitterly.

"Reid… she's fine. I know it."

"No you don't! She's probably fucking dead in a ditch somewhere!" I yelled, shutting my best friend up. He was only trying to help, but he wasn't. I rolled onto my stomach, burying my face in my pillow. I've cried three times since she disappeared. I haven't cried since the night I killed Chase. Even then I only cried for a second.

This was scary though. More scary then killing some enraged murderer. This was more real. The girl I love is gone. Kidnapped. Ran away. Neither one is what I want to hear.

I didn't know who'd kidnap her besides some disgusting rapist. She's easy on the eyes. But I think she would've used to get away if that was the case. The only other option was… she ran away. Why would she run away from me? I thought she was happy. I thought everything was good. But two days after her birthday when she still hadn't shown up, I knew something was really wrong. I called a thousand times. No one answered for a while. Then the phone died, going right to her voicemail.

I sighed, turning over and grabbing my phone from the nightstand. I scrolled down on my contacts until I saw 'Lux' and clicked it. Yeah, I changed it the night after I killed Chase from 'Slut'. I killed someone to save her and she has the fucking nerve to run away?

"_Hey, this is Lux. I'm probably ignoring your call right now, so leave a message after the beep" _

I just shut my phone and sighed. I've been calling her phone just to hear her voice every night for the past two weeks since she's been missing. I saw Tyler looking at me sadly out of the corner of my eye.

* * *

"Regina Marie Porter. Catherine Ann Prince. I'd like to take this opportunity to present Lux Elizabeth Proctor's diploma to her parents," Provost Higgins said, walking off the podium and giving the diploma to Lux's mom. I swallowed the lump in my throat. Mel was crying. So was Sarah. I could hear them from the girl's side of the seating.

I looked at my brothers. Caleb first, who was looking at Sarah concerned. Then Tyler, who looked like he was about to cry himself. Then at Pogue. He was rubbing his hands over his face. Graduating was supposed to be the best day of our lives. Instead, we're all upset because she's gone.

All the girls held a red rose for Lux. And they left a space where she was supposed to be sitting, putting a rose on it. Do you know how much it's killing me to look at that empty seat?

* * *

Months passed and I got used to her not being around. I started college at Boston University, got in on a swimming scholarship. Pogue went too. And Abbot. He missed her. I knew he did. We stopped our constant fighting and became drinking buddies.

* * *

More months passed and I almost forgot about her. No one talked about her anymore. Police stopped looking. None of my friends even mentioned her much. Every once in a great while I'd call her phone though. Just to hear her voice.

The last time I really thought about her was the last time I called. Instead of her voicemail, it was some stupid recording telling me the voice mailbox was full. I was so mad I threw my phone and broke it. I missed the hell out of her.

* * *

Towards the end of my first year at college, I accepted the fact that I'd probably never see her again. And she was probably dead. Or she was probably with some other guy on the other side of the country. No one talked about her though. It was as if they were all on edge. Like Lux was now a bad word or something when I was around. But I liked it like that. I don't want be reminded of how I lost her.

I just want to forget**  
**

* * *

**A/N:** And that's the end. The sequel is called 'I Must Be Dreaming'. I'll post chapter one in a little while. 


End file.
